


The Haunted (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Series: Mutant 'Verse [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Awkward Alec Lightwood, BAMF Isabelle Lightwood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Good Parent Luke Garroway, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Mutant Powers, Protective Jace Wayland, Protective Simon Lewis, Psychic Abilities, Sibling Love, Slow Burn, Supportive Clary Fray, Supportive Magnus Bane, spanish speaking Lightwoods
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-12-26 10:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 43,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: Alec y sus hermanos tratan de instalarse en su nuevo hogar y aprenden lo que significa confiar en los demás. Mientras tanto, se revela un secreto que conduce a una primera misión desastrosa para el equipo de mutantes recién formado. Con dos de los suyos cautivos por Valentine, el equipo restante debe encontrar una manera de superar sus diferencias para rescatarlos.





	1. Nervioso

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Haunted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153934) by [Rainpebbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainpebbles/pseuds/Rainpebbles). 



** **

"¿Estás seguro de que esto es seguro?"

Magnus, juguetonamente, puso los ojos en blanco la cuarta vez que el hombre más alto hizo la misma pregunta. Era cautivador, es decir, su protección frente a sus hermanos, pero el psíquico realmente deseaba que se relajara un poco. ¡Se suponía que esto sería divertido!

Alejándose del perchero, Magnus colocó una mano en el brazo de Alec, apretándolo para tranquilizarle.

"Prometo que esta es la forma más segura de comprar ropa que no sea en internet", dijo tan dulcemente como pudo.

Alec no parecía tan seguro y seguía cambiando su peso de un pie a otro, como si se mantuviera listo para correr a la mínima.

"Bien, ¿por qué no podíamos hacer esto por internet entonces?", Preguntó, con la voz casi confusa.

Isabelle se quedó sin aliento de manera burlona cuando ella y Clary salieron del vestidor por tercera vez con aún más ropa para agregar a la pila que Alec estaba actualmente vigilando para ellos, "¿Comprar ropa por internet, Alec? ¿Sabes lo difícil que es para una chica encontrar pantalones que le queden bien en persona y mucho más por internet?"

"La gente nos puede ver, hay cámaras en todas partes", dijo en un susurro.

"Trabajé en un centro comercial durante tres años, ¡nadie me notó allí!"

"Y nadie se dará cuenta de ninguno de vosotros ahora", dijo Clary con confianza, "Estoy haciendo tareas múltiples. Estoy buscando un nuevo par de botas y mantengo un glamour alrededor de todos nosotros que nos hace invisibles para los no mutantes y las cámaras, para el caso ".

"Entonces, en lugar de que algunas personas al azar miren la ropa, ¿las cámaras ahora van a grabar la ropa y puertas de los vestidores moviéndose solas al azar?" Jace resopló, asomándose de detrás de sus brazos llenos de camisetas, "Me encanta jugar con gente mundana ".

Simon gruñó desde donde salió sosteniendo un cartucho de videojuego en la mano "Es realmente divertido. Una vez vi un episodio de cazadores de fantasmas en el que Clary y yo nos peleamos en la librería y lanzamos algunos libros de bolsillo. Comedia de oro ".

"Ninguno está ayudando", gruñó Alec.

Magnus apretó su brazo de nuevo, "No te preocupes. También estoy manteniendo un radar para detectar cualquier sensación de alarma que puedan provocar los 'avistamientos de fantasmas'. Si alguien se asusta, lo sabré y podemos irnos inmediatamente. Ahora, deja de preocuparte por todos y concentrémonos en lograr que tú y tus hermanos tengáis un vestuario respetable ".

Finalmente, cediendo un poco, Alec dejó que Magnus le guiara lejos de la montaña de tela que su hermana estaba construyendo y hacia el lugar de la ropa de los hombres unos cuantos estantes más abajo. Magnus se aseguró de que permanecieran en los estantes lo suficientemente cerca como para que Alec pudiera mantener a su hermana al alcance del oído y en su línea de visión. Probablemente sería la única manera de evitar que se vaya otra vez. El departamento de zapatos había sido una pesadilla. Las chicas se sentaban en el suelo para probarse los zapatos, manteniéndolos fuera de la vista y Magnus se giró para ver a Alec alejarse nuevamente para intentar localizarles. Les había llevado una hora más de lo debido y terminaron por conseguirle solo un par de botas y zapatillas. Magnus suspiró, era como presentar a un perro pastor frenético al rebaño y este estaba tratando de arrear a sus ovejas felizmente ignorantes, todo al mismo tiempo.

Oyó que Jace y Simon les seguían empujando el carrito que estaba a punto de desbordarse.

"Dios mío, Jace. ¿Tienes suficiente cuero allí? ¡Si alguien de PETA (Personas por el Trato Ético de los Animales) viera esto, seríamos tirados al suelo y salpicados con pintura roja!" Simon gruñó, cavando a través de la pila con la nariz arrugada.

"Bueno, ¡necesito compensarme por la semana que pasé usando tu ropa! Es posible que esas cosas estuvieran lo suficientemente ajustadas para mostrar todo lo que tengo para ofrecer, ¡pero he terminado de tener que usar las camisas de tu gente estelar!"

"¡Es Star Wars y son geniales!"

Jace se burló y se acercó a Alec, mirando los suéteres que estaba moviendo sin entusiasmo, "¿Ya encontraste algo?"

"Todavía tengo algunos suéteres que puedo usar en la casa", murmuró Alec, haciendo que Jace pusiera los ojos en blanco y que Magnus hiciera una mueca.

"Querido, el dinero no es un problema si eso es lo que te preocupa. Ya no tienes que sacrificar la comodidad ni el estilo ", ofreció el Psíquico con suavidad.

"Son suéteres cómodos", protestó Alec débilmente, pero sabía que no había forma de salir de esto rápido a menos que escogiera algunas cosas.

Había pasado una semana desde que los Lightwood habían tomado la decisión de unirse al equipo y permanecer en la montaña espiral y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Luke y los demás se dieran cuenta de lo poco que tenían sus nuevos amigos después de que continuamente se dieran cuenta de que necesitaban prestar su propia ropa y artículos. Gran parte de sus cosas habían sido abandonadas en su polvoriento apartamento, junto a su sucio colchón, pero incluso todo eso probablemente habría sido arrojado a la basura tan pronto como Magnus lo viera. Todo lo que tenían en ese momento eran los pocos suministros que habían guardado en la choza y las cosas prestadas del equipo.

Izzy quería hacer ejercicio todos los días, así que tuvo que pedir prestada la ropa de gimnasio de Clary. Jace había querido seguir practicando su control con el fuego y quemó "accidentalmente" una camisa y unos vaqueros que Simon le había prestado. Pero fue el día que Alec entró vacilante en la cocina en el desayuno, con la cabeza colgando hacia abajo y la cara roja brillante mientras vestía una de las camisas verde más brillantes de Magnus que Luke decidió que había visto lo suficiente y les envió a todos al centro comercial con la tarjeta de crédito del equipo.

"Por favor, no volváis hasta que encontréis todo lo que necesitéis. Alec parece un maldito árbol de Navidad y muy incómodo", había dicho y les empujó en la camioneta.

Alec se sonrojó de nuevo ante el horroroso recuerdo de aquella mañana. No solo por la forma en que se veía, solo Magnus podía ponerse una camisa así, sino porque cuando había llamado a la puerta de Magnus para pedir algo para ponerse, el psíquico literalmente le había quitado la camisa, yendo a por otra que dejarle y dejando a un Alec rojo como la remolacha. La tela de la nueva camisa era suave y Alec no podía abrir la boca para protestar por el estilo de la camisa. Simplemente tragó saliva, soltó un agradecimiento y corrió a su habitación para cambiarse.

El siguiente estante por el que Alec se movió pudo haberlo hecho con más fuerza de la necesaria.

"¿Qué tal este?" Magnus levantó un simple suéter verde oscuro con un cuello en V pequeño contra el pecho de Alec, comprobando el tamaño.

"¿Um, supongo? ¿Hay algo más oscuro?"

Magnus parpadeó, "¿Más oscuro que el verde oscuro?"

Alec se abofeteó internamente, "No importa, está bien".

Magnus asintió y lo puso en el carrito encima de la ropa de Jace, "Está bien. Agarraré unos cuantos en diferentes colores. Si quieres algo más oscuro que verde oscuro, creo que el negro puede ser el tono que estás buscando. Me aseguraré de agarrar uno de esos también ".

Si bien Magnus se sentía mal por la evidente incomodidad de Alec por dónde estaban y por lo que estaban haciendo, aún era emocionante para el psíquico pasar más tiempo con el otro hombre. Claro, en la última semana tuvieron algunas interacciones pequeñas, todos comieron juntos, se reunieron cada noche en el área común, Alec había venido algunas veces a regañadientes pidiendo ropa, pero no había nada más. Nada como esas conversaciones profundas que tuvieron antes y ciertamente nada como ese momento en que Magnus compartió su carga emocional por primera vez en su vida.

Ese momento en el hangar era uno que Magnus estaba seguro de que nunca olvidaría. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo cuando corrió al hangar, no tenía ningún plan. En su mente, todavía estaba debatiendo sobre un apretón de manos o un abrazo, pero en esos últimos pocos pasos hacia la puerta, el corazón de Magnus tomó su propia decisión por él.

Tomó el océano de emociones que Magnus guardaba de él y sus amigos y envió un río furioso a Alec, quien lo aceptó sin ningún tipo de duda. Alec sintió todo lo que él y los demás estaban sintiendo en ese momento. Alec sintió su pena por la muerte de un viejo amigo y la partida de nuevos amigos. Sintió su anhelo por una especie de compañía de la que todos carecían. Sintió la soledad que cada uno llevaba a su manera. Y sintió la esperanza que los Lightwood les habían dado a cada uno de ellos. Sin embargo, sobre todo, Magnus compartió su propia esperanza de que Alec podría ser ese alguien que había decidido hace mucho tiempo no existía.

Puede que Alec no supiera qué era lo que Magnus estaba diciendo sin palabras, pero aún así había cumplido su deseo. Alec había elegido quedarse.

Las cosas habían sido un poco incómodas desde entonces. Alec se sintió un poco abrumado al encontrarse repentinamente en una nueva vida, sin mencionar la intimidad con la que se enfrentó cuando Magnus hizo esa conexión con él. Admitió que era mucho para asimilar y Magnus podía sentir que Alec no tenía malos sentimientos hacia nada de esto o hacia ellos. Solo estaba procesando toda la información de esa manera especial tan Alexander. Lentamente, minuciosamente y metódicamente.

Era una pena, pero lo entendía. Si bien su único deseo en este punto era conocer mejor a Alec, Magnus no presionaría, no cuando sabía que todo lo que Alexander necesitaba era tiempo. A pesar de que Magnus estaba ansioso por más, no arruinaría su mejor oportunidad por algo especial solo porque estaba impaciente.

Así que en vez de eso, solo encontraría algo de ropa que haría a Alec sentirse más cómodo, a pesar del hecho de que resultaría en que se cubriera mucha piel. Magnus suspiró, tal vez había otras formas de conocer a Alexander además de lo obvio.

Entonces tuvo una idea, una que probablemente debería haber pensado mejor.

"Sammy, ¿por qué no llevas a Alexander al vestuario para que pueda ver cómo le quedan estos suéteres? Jace, ven a ayudarme a elegir unos pantalones que creas que serían de su agrado ", dijo Magnus, cruzando los dedos mentalmente, deseando que nadie lo discutiera, pero nunca fue una persona con suerte.

"Oye, soy Simon y no puedo quedarme solo con Alec, ¡por favor! Soy un maldito asesino de plantas. Una vez compre un cactus y murió de deshidratación en menos de una semana, ¿cómo es eso posible? ¿Qué pasa si necesita algo y le doy lo incorrecto?" Simon puso ambas manos en su pelo, tirando de las raíces rizadas.

Detrás de él, Alec puso los ojos en blanco y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. "Está bien, hay tantas cosas mal con lo que acabas de decir que ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar ... Espera, si lo sé. Lo primero y lo más obvio es que no necesito una niñera ", dijo y se dirigió al vestuario, agarrando furiosamente su escaso montón de suéteres en el camino.

Simon se volvió hacia ellos, todavía frenético. "Además del hecho de que estaría tan a salvo conmigo como lo estaría en la Antártida, me asusta. ¡No puedo ser responsable de matar al aterrador Groot! Todas las chicas en el cine lloraron cuando Groot murió, no puedo ser la causa de eso ".

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Dijo Jace, completamente perdido y confundido, "¿Tiene sentido para ti?" Preguntó mientras se giraba hacia Magnus.

"Rara vez lo hace", respondió Magnus y luego empujó suavemente a Simon en la otra dirección. "Simplemente no hables con él, no intentes ahogarle y si tiene hambre dale un aperitivo. Ah y si se enfada contigo, asegúrate de decirle "nosotros somos Groot" y estarás bien ".

Con eso, Magnus tiró de un Jace confundido detrás de él dirigiéndose a la sección de los pantalones. El rubio aún no había explorado esta área por sí mismo, por lo que no parecía sospechar de ser arrastrado hasta aquí por el Psíquico. Eso era bueno. Magnus le dio a Jace unos pocos minutos para que él mismo mirara, mientras que Magnus comenzó a sacar algunas cosas para Alec.

Después de unos minutos, se encontró a sí mismo un poco perdido y caminó hacia el Elemental de fuego que había comenzado a mirar unos vaqueros oscuros.

"Me temo que no tengo ni idea de lo que busca Alexander en pantalones. Hasta ahora, todo lo que he visto es lo que parece ser de la tienda de segunda mano. Dudo que esos sean en realidad los que prefiere, creo que están más en la línea de "si encaja, funciona". ¿Qué piensas?" Magnus preguntó tan casualmente como pudo.

Jace se volvió y miró a Magnus de pies a cabeza antes de volver al estante, "Alec tiene gustos simples. Cualquier cosa demasiado fuerte o demasiado llamativa no es para él ".

Magnus no tenía que ser un psíquico para captar el significado subyacente de lo dicho por Jace.

"Bueno, tal vez si es cómodo, a Alec no le importará algo que tenga un poco más de colorido", se echó hacia atrás, tratando de mantener su voz neutral. No haría nada para ayudarle en sus objetivos si molestara al amado hermano del hombre que estaba tratando de conocer.

El resoplido de Jace no fue la respuesta más reconfortante.

"También le gustan las cosas que duran mucho tiempo, que no se deshacen después de un lavado".

Magnus jadeó, "¡Te aseguro que duraré mucho!"

"¿Seguimos hablando de pantalones?"

"No lo sé, ¿lo estamos?" Magnus le respondió.

Vio como Jace se encogía de hombros y continuó moviéndose a través de los pantalones vaqueros. Parecía agitado, pero Magnus sintió algo diferente, algo que hizo que Magnus se arrepintiera de su pequeño arrebato. Jace era una conmoción de protección, preocupación, sospecha, duda de sí mismo y tal vez una pequeña pizca de posesividad. Todo lo cual Magnus entendió.

Tenía que recordar de dónde venían estos jóvenes. No solo eran familia entre ellos, había una camaradería entre ellos. Lazos tan profundos que solo podrían haberse formado en las trincheras metafóricas de las calles de las que habían sido sacados recientemente. Tal profundidad de amor entre los tres haría difícil aceptar a los demás con tanta libertad en la vida de sus hermanos.

Con cautela, el psíquico se acercó al rubio, sin querer parecer agresivo de ninguna manera "Me disculpo por esa reacción, supongo que estoy un poco emocionado por haber conocido a alguien tan especial como tu hermano y me he visto con muchas ganas de conocerle. Algo de lo que estoy seguro que te has dado cuenta. Espero que mi amistad con él no sea un problema para ti."

Jace sabía que a pesar de que trataba de verse intocable, Magnus podría darse cuenta de lo que realmente estaba causando su amarga actitud hacia la relación de Alec y Magnus. Odiaba que alguien pudiera leerle tan fácilmente, pero también le daba un poco de alivio. Esta nueva situación en la que se encuentran era algo más allá de sus sueños más salvajes, pero para Jace todo parecía tan tenue en este momento. No quería parecer grosero, mezquino o agresivo hacia sus nuevos compañeros de equipo, se odiaría a sí mismo si arruinara esta oportunidad para sus hermanos. Sin embargo, era tan difícil deshacerse de la reacción inicial de poner distancia entre él y sus hermanos y básicamente cualquier otra persona en la tierra. Magnus sabiendo sus verdaderos sentimientos era probablemente todo lo que le salvaría en este punto.

Cada momento de sus vidas desde que abandonaron las instalaciones fue una guerra constante contra ser encontrados. No se podía confiar en nadie, pero ahora se encontraba en una casa con gente increíble haciendo cosas increíbles y tenía que reescribir todo su mecanismo de defensa. Vio lo abierta y feliz que era Clary, lo confiada que había sido desde el principio. Era envidiable. El brillo en sus ojos, Jace no entendía cómo alguien podía ser un faro de alegría e incluso miraba en su dirección siendo él lo que era. Jace temía lo que pensaría de él, lo que todos pensarían de él, si se enteraban de su pasado.

Y, sin embargo, aquí estaba Magnus, con quien estaba siendo grosero. Sabía que estaba siendo un imbécil, ¡y el mutante mayor se estaba disculpando con Jace! Estas personas eran demasiado amables y demasiado comprensivas, lo que hacía que Jace se sintiera sucio por sospechar.

Jace sacó un pantalón del estante, tratando de no arrojárselo a Magnus, "Este funcionará".

Magnus lo tomó con una ceja levantada, "¿Estás seguro? Tiene un pequeño adorno bordado en los bolsillos ".

Jace se encogió de hombros, sin mirar a los ojos de Magnus, "Como dijiste, siempre que se sientan cómodos, puede usarlos ... si así lo desea".

Magnus lo aceptó asintiendo con la cabeza "Está bien, se lo llevaré. Estoy seguro de que Simon se acercará a su límite de estrés pronto y habla demasiado cuando está nervioso. Afortunadamente, todas las plantas en este centro comercial son falsas, de lo contrario, me preocuparía su seguridad ". Se dio la vuelta y se alejó unos pasos cuando escuchó la voz de Jace hablándole.

"Le gustan las hamburguesas".

Magnus se volvió para ver a Jace esta vez encontrándose con su mirada.

"Le gustan más las hamburguesas de tocino, un poco raro ya que las vacas son su animal favorito. Y da miedo en la piscina ", agregó Jace antes de volver una vez más a los pantalones que había estado mirando los últimos cinco minutos.

Magnus aceptó la pequeña información ofrecida con una sonrisa y continuó hacia el vestuario.


	2. Inestable.

Idealmente, a Luke le hubiera encantado dejar que sus nuevos reclutas se quedaran sentados un poco más de tiempo mientras se ajustaban a su nuevo estilo de vida, pero estaban en una guerra que no esperaría. Necesitaban que su nueva gente estuviera en plena forma. Y necesitaban aprender a trabajar en equipo. El simple hecho de llevarse lo suficientemente bien como para no estar en la garganta del otro cada dos minutos no era suficiente para constituir un equipo funcional digno de salvar vidas. Había mucho trabajo por hacer antes de que se acercaran a ese nivel.

El equipo es lo que más preocupaba a Luke. Si bien Alec, Isabelle y Jace trabajaban juntos a la perfección, no podían salir adelante confiando solo en esa dinámica ahora que había otros cuatro con los que trabajar. Todos tenían diferentes habilidades, diferentes debilidades, diferentes opiniones y todos juntos una forma diferente de hacer un trabajo. Tomaría un montón de pruebas fallidas antes de superar todos los problemas, Luke solo esperaba que todos sobrevivieran lo suficiente como para ver los frutos de su trabajo.

No era psíquico, el señor sabía eso, pero podía decir que había algunos conflictos entre el equipo. Ya podía sentir un poco de tensión entre varios, tensión que debería haber podido predecir desde el principio.

Simon vs Alec era probablemente de los que menos tenía que preocuparse. Alec obviamente encontraba a Simon molesto y su atención hacia Isabelle solo empeoraba las cosas. Sin embargo, Alec no dejaría que eso le afectara durante una misión, probablemente fuera el que mantendría a Simon concentrado.

Simon vs Jace era otra historia. Simon había estado disgustado con la atención de Jace hacia Clary desde el primer día. Afortunadamente, Jace no veía a Simon como una competencia, por lo que su disgusto por el otro no podría empeorar mucho. Luke haría todo lo posible por tener un mediador presente en las misiones que tuvieran juntos.

Jace vs Magnus era un poco sorprendente, pero no fuera de contexto considerando lo cerca que estaban los Elementales. Era probable que hubiera un poco de celos allí a medida que creciera la atracción entre Alec y Magnus. Y crecería, Luke apostaría dinero en ello.

Honestamente, las leves tensiones en la casa eran más pequeñas de lo que Luke había anticipado. Estaban en el mejor de los casos en este punto. Además, no era solo la animosidad lo que originaba la tensión. Últimamente había suficientes feromonas en el aire para hacer que Luke se sintiera como si tuviera fiebre. Simon obviamente encontraba a Isabelle encantadora y Jace parecía estar en la misma mentalidad hacia Clary. Era un poco extraño ver a Alec alejarse un poco después de estar seguro de que el Elemental y Magnus estaban a punto de convertirse en la nueva 'pareja' de la casa, los dos ya se habían unido a un nivel espiritual que Luke nunca había visto. Magnus hacia avances. Alec, aunque parecía estar retrocediendo un poco, no parecía molesto y tampoco Magnus, así que por ahora lo había dejado pasar. La tensión entre ellos era diferente de lo que a Luke le preocupaba de todos modos.

Aún así, el trabajo en equipo vendría con tiempo y práctica. Sin embargo, necesitaban trabajar a un nivel más personal al mismo tiempo.

........................................................................................................................

"Voy a poneros a los tres con un entrenador personal. Ocasionalmente tendrán una sesión individual con cada uno, el objetivo es mejorar vuestras habilidades ", le dijo Luke a Alec una noche mientras se sentaban juntos en el sofá. Todo el equipo estaba en la sala común por la noche, disfrutando de tener nuevas personas para animar sus noches a veces aburridas entre misiones. Alec había estado leyendo tranquilamente en el sofá, mientras que los otros habían estado hablando sobre una película que estaban viendo en el fondo. Lentamente, el Elemental cerró el libro después de recodar la página donde estaba en su cabeza y miró a Luke, con los ojos nublados por la aprensión que estaba tratando de esconder de forma infructífera.

"¿No nos vas a entrenar?" Preguntó.

Luke sacudió la cabeza "No, a ti y Jace no. Solo conozco los conceptos básicos de los Elementales y nunca podría ofreceros la misma calidad de conocimiento que alguien que lo conoce de primera mano. Aunque si voy a entrenar a Isabelle. Salvajes, lo sé todo", dijo con una sonrisa irónica.

Los labios de Alec se torcieron en algo parecido a una sonrisa. Estaba cómodo con la idea de que Luke entrenara a Izzy, esa parte no le preocupaba. Lo que le preocupaba era que no había Elementales que conociera, por lo que serían entrenados por extraños. Se activaron algunas campanas de advertencia que Magnus pareció sentir al otro lado de la habitación porque se volvió hacia ellos con el ceño fruncido.

Alec negó con la cabeza, lo que indicaba que estaba bien. Magnus pareció aceptarlo y volvió su atención a la película.

Luke notó la aprehensión a través de la tensión que había comenzado a formarse en los hombros de Alec. No por primera vez, Luke deseó haber encontrado a estos tres mucho antes, antes de que tuvieran que convertirse en soldados endurecidos desde niños.

Se inclinó más cerca de Alec, suavizando su voz, "Prometo que encontraré a cada uno de vosotros un entrenador en el que se pueda confiar. Quiero que ambos tengáis la mejor formación que se pueda y no puedo daros eso, pero encontraré a alguien que pueda. ¿Suena bien?"

Alec vaciló, pero asintió.

"¿Tienes a alguien en mente?"

Luke sonrió "Creo que tengo a la persona perfecta para manejar a Jace. Tomará algún tiempo traer a su entrenador aquí. Ese equipo hace muchas misiones por mí en Europa. Sin embargo, creo que debo hacer un poco de investigación antes de poder decidir cuál es la mejor opción para ti. Por ahora, empezaré con Izzy ".

Alec asintió lentamente, mil cosas corriendo por su mente al mismo tiempo. ¿Quién podría ser? ¿Les gustaría? ¿Le gustarían? ¿Cuál sería su habilidad? ¿Estaría bien Jace tomando órdenes? ¿Estaría Izzy cómoda con Luke?

¿Pensaría su entrenador que era lo suficientemente bueno para este equipo?

........................................................................................................................

"¿No puedes dormir?"

El cuerpo entero de Alec se sacudió cuando la voz de Magnus le sacó de sus oscuras reflexiones, algo que hizo que Magnus se sobresaltara en una disculpa "Lo siento, podía oírte pensar por todo el pasillo y pensé en hacerte compañía. Puedo dejarte solo si lo prefieres."

"Oh, sí. Quiero decir, no. Yo ... sí, no puedo dormir y no, no tienes que irte ", tartamudeó Alec, apartando su libro para que Magnus pudiera sentarse junto a él junto a la cascada. Después de que todos se habían ido a la cama, Alec se había quedado, afirmando que quería terminar un último capítulo. No era una mentira, por lo que Luke e Izzy no sospecharían nada, pero tampoco era toda la verdad.

Había una pequeña duda molesta en el fondo de la mente de Alec, como una pequeña piedra atascada en su zapato. Pequeña e inocua, pero le dejó completamente desequilibrado. La semana pasada, cuando Magnus corrió al hangar e hizo esa conexión con él, no se lo pensó dos veces antes de decidir que necesitaban quedarse. Había sentido que estas personas les necesitaban a él y a sus hermanos tanto como los tres a ellos.

Sin embargo, ahora tenía tiempo para reflexionar sobre los detalles sobre lo que significaba unirse a este equipo y estaba preocupado. Era como una olla calentándose lentamente y que estaba a punto de hervir a punto de hacerle entrar en pánico y eso había provocado que se alejara de Magnus recientemente, ya que su temor era que el psíquico sintiera algo.

El peligro no le molestaba mucho, sabía que estas misiones serían peligrosas al entrar. Obviamente, mira lo que le pasó a Ragnor. Demonios, ¡Jace casi muere y esa fue la primera! Amaba a sus hermanos y se preocupaba por ellos, pero podían manejarse y Alec todavía estaría allí para cuidar sus espaldas junto con el resto del equipo ahora.

Era lo desconocido lo que tenía todas las sombras, monstruos, esqueletos y zapatos perdidos en el armario.

¿Sería lo suficientemente bueno para ellos? Estas personas eran tan increíbles en lo que podían hacer y Alec era solo ... Alec, señor de las margaritas. Claro, la cúpula de raíz que hizo fue impresionante, pero eso solo había pasado porque pensaba que Jace estaba muerto. Y lo que pasó en la tienda de flores, eso fue solo porque estaba asustado, quería proteger a Magnus y estaba medio ido por la fiebre. Dudaba que alguna vez pudiera hacerlo en circunstancias normales. No es como si pudieran fingir la muerte de uno de sus hermanos cada vez que le necesitaban para hacer algo impresionante.

Además de eso, Alec no sabía casi nada acerca de estas personas y estas personas no sabían casi nada acerca de ellos. Eventualmente algunos detalles serían revelados. Magnus había hablado de Ragnor y de cómo se había convertido en parte del equipo. Alec ya había mencionado a Max, pero no había dado ningún detalle sobre su muerte. No solo porque no conocían todos los detalles, sino porque llevaría a un tema del cual no estaba seguro de que pudieran regresar. Sobre por qué Max había muerto.

"¿Un penique por tus pensamientos?"

Alec se echó a reír secamente, "No creo que quiera tirar nada más sobre ti. Estoy seguro de que tener tres personas con daños emocionales que ahora viven contigo ha sido más que suficiente en tu mente esta semana ".

Magnus tarareó cuando sacó un pie de donde se había sentado en el suelo con Alec y se quitó la zapatilla. Lentamente hizo lo mismo con su otro pie antes de enrollar las piernas del pantalón de su pijama de seda, "Deberías intentarlo. Casi siempre alivia un poco la tensión ", dijo mientras metía ambos pies en la piscina en la base de la cascada interior, algo de lo que Alec todavía estaba tratando de mentalizarse. Nunca había oído hablar de una casa con su propio manantial en el interior, era algo más que le hacía amar aún más este lugar.

Con solo un pequeño momento de vacilación, Alec hizo lo mismo, dejando escapar un suave gemido mientras sus pies tocaban el agua fría. Dejó que sus ojos se cerraran.

"Esto realmente se siente bien".

"¿Ves? Deberías confiar en mí cuando digo que algo está bien ", respondió Magnus, apoyándose en sus codos mientras observaba el magnífico perfil de Alexander. Muchas veces antes, Magnus siempre se había preguntado cómo sería si pudiera leer las mentes como puede leer las emociones. Siempre se alegraría de no poder, pero eso no le impedía desear saber lo que el otro hombre estaba pensando.

"Espero que realmente no pienses en vosotros como un lastre adicional en mi mente. Como dije antes, odio sentirme solo. Esto es realmente muy emocionante para mí. Realmente disfruto tenerte cerca y extraño nuestras pequeñas charlas ", dijo, sus ojos nunca se apartaron de Alec.

Alec hizo una mueca de dolor, "Sí, yo también. Lo siento por haber sido un poco distante esta semana. Sigo intentando ... adaptarme, supongo."

"No pasa nada, pero si necesitas ayuda para hacerlo, siempre puedes venir a pedirme ayuda. A cualquiera de nosotros realmente, queremos que te sientas como en casa aquí ", dijo Magnus y lo dijo en serio. Simplemente deseó que sus palabras no trajeran una oleada de dudas a la cabeza de Alec, "¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para que esto se sienta más como un hogar para ti?"

Los hombros encorvados de Alec se encogieron. La pequeña parte de su cara que Magnus podía ver se veía triste y tensa.

"En casa ... no estoy seguro de saber realmente lo que eso implica. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de si alguna vez hemos tenido un hogar antes. Incluso antes de que me enviaran a las instalaciones, nunca me sentí como si fuera bienvenido en la casa de nuestra familia ", dijo con tristeza y su mirada se posó en las ondulantes aguas que rodeaban sus pantorrillas.

Podía sentir a Magnus a su lado, tan serio y acogedor. Alec se encontró con ganas de contárselo todo a Magnus, cualquier cosa que mantuviera al hombre cerca por un poco más de tiempo, pero tenía mucho miedo de decir demasiado y revelar algo que haría que Magnus saliera corriendo del desastre que era su vida. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando de repente sintió un cauteloso roce de dedos contra su brazo.

"Cuéntamelo", le llegó el suave empujón mental de Magnus, una ofrenda para compartir la carga de lo que fuera que tenía en mente. Alec suspiró, manteniendo sus ojos en el agua, sin querer ver la cara de Magnus cuando comenzó a hablar.

"Descubrieron que estaba enfermo cuando era un niño pequeño, la enfermedad se presentó muy temprano y pasé la mayor parte de mi infancia dentro y fuera de los hospitales. Las pocas veces que estaba en casa casi no podía salir de mi habitación. Era embarazoso para mi padres, personas que se enorgullecían de ser fuertes y de tener un excelente legado. Algunos legados ... Fibrosis quística, dijeron que probablemente no viviría más allá de los quince ", dijo, con la voz y los ojos carentes de amoción mientras aparentemente veía su pasado. El corazón de Magnus se apretó ante la idea de que Alec fuera tan joven y estuviera tan enfermo.

"Tenía diez años cuando apareció el hombre de reclutamiento de la Corporación el Círculo y les dijo a mis padres que conocía a personas que podían curarme. Mis padres ni siquiera dudaron en firmar un documento que me convirtió en el problema de otra persona por un tiempo. Izzy y Max contrajeron la misma enfermedad, pero en realidad no les afectó tan fuerte hasta que fueron mayores, por lo que no tuvieron que ir a la instalación hasta después de haber estado allí durante más de un año. Nuestros padres tampoco tuvieron muchos problemas para echarles. Se avergonzaban de tener hijos enfermos, aunque fueron sus genes los que nos hicieron así. Casi no podían mirarnos, solo nos mantenían escondidos en nuestras habitaciones donde nadie nos notaría. "La voz de Alec se volvió más amarga mientras continuaba. Magnus podía sentir lo crudo que sentía aún el dolor, incluso después de todos estos años.

Magnus se movió casualmente asegurándose de que su hombro se golpeara con el de Alexander para poder ofrecer algo de confort físico sin hacer que el Elemental se sienta incómodo.

"Talasemia".

Alec le miró confundido.

Magnus le miró a los ojos "Es lo que mi madre y yo teníamos. Nos hacía estar débiles, cansados ... mi madre no podía trabajar para mantenernos bien alimentados o para pagar las transfusiones que hubieran hecho que la enfermedad fuera más manejable para nosotros. No estábamos muriendo, pero ciertamente tampoco estábamos viviendo. Pensamos que nuestras oraciones habían sido respondidas cuando el reclutador vino a decirnos que podría mejorar nuestras vidas, que un hombre llamado Valentine nos salvaría ", se aseguró de que Alec se encontrara con su mirada antes de continuar." Nos la jugó a todos y se aprovechó de las personas en su mayor vulnerabilidad. Sé que debió doler ser rechazado por tu propia familia y tu vida desde entonces ha sido una pesadilla constante, pero no dejes que eso arruine tu situación actual. Tienes familia, tienes nuevos amigos y tienes un propósito. Espero que con el tiempo te sientas lo suficientemente a gusto como para llamar a este lugar tu primer hogar real ".

Sintió que un poco de tensión abandonaba los hombros de Alec desde donde permanecían en contacto.

"Yo también lo espero", dijo Alec y Magnus pudo sentir que realmente lo deseaba.

Queriendo aligerar el estado de ánimo, Magnus juguetonamente le echó un poco de agua a Alec, en cuya cara finalmente apareció una sonrisa. Durante unos minutos patearon el agua de un lado a otro, la cara de Magnus casi se dividió en dos cuando escuchó a Alexander reír por primera vez. Era impresionante escuchar un sonido tan inocente proveniente del hombre normalmente estoico.

Eventualmente, pararon y continuaron hablando de cosas al azar. Era un poco difícil encontrar temas seguros y relevantes que ambos compartieran. Alec y sus hermanos apenas conocían la cultura pop, Isabelle probablemente es la que más sabía, ya que trató de mantenerse al día con las tendencias. Magnus no quería tener siempre conversaciones oscuras y dramáticas, eventualmente Alec asociaría sus conversaciones con recuerdos dolorosos. No podía dejar que eso pasara.

Alec amaba a sus hermanos, Magnus asumió que probablemente sería el tema más seguro a seguir.

"Entonces dime, ¿cómo lleva Jace todo esto? No os parecéis en nada y los tres parecéis tener la misma edad para ser de la misma madre", preguntó Magnus e inmediatamente supo que fue un error.

Todo el cuerpo de Alec se tensó, el pánico recorrió su mente y Magnus intentó retroceder rápidamente.

"No tienes que decir nada si no quieres, solo tenía curiosidad. Podemos hablar de otra cosa ", ofreció, con la esperanza de no sonar demasiado desesperado. Podía sentir los engranajes en la cabeza de Alec girando lo suficientemente rápido para echar vapor.

Alec sintió que la sangre se congelaba en sus venas. Esto era solo el comienzo. Sabía que se avecinaba, solo había deseado que tuvieran más tiempo para conocer a los demás y para que los demás conocieran a Jace antes de que se enteraran de su pasado. Alec maldijo mentalmente, sabiendo que Magnus podía sentir su pánico. ¿Cómo podría desviar la conversación? ¿Ya había arruinado las cosas para Jace?

"Uh, uh ... no, está bien. Jace no está relacionado con nosotros por sangre. Lo siento si pensaste que lo estábamos manteniendo en secreto. Sin embargo, es bastante obvio, quiero decir ... es muy ... rubio ", terminó Alec sin convicción.

Magnus asintió lentamente, "Ya veo".

"Le conocí en la instalación. Nos hicimos realmente cercanos ", agregó Alec, un poco demasiado rápido.

Magnus podía sentir que Alec estaba escondiendo algo, pero no quería presionar. No podía sentir que estuviera mintiendo, por lo que no estaba demasiado preocupado. Estaba a punto de intentar cambiar de tema nuevamente cuando sintió que Alec se levantaba rápidamente y comenzaba a ponerse los zapatos de nuevo.

"Esto ha sido bueno, pero creo que finalmente estoy cansado. ¿Te veré en el desayuno? ", Dijo sin hacer contacto visual con el psíquico. No esperó una respuesta antes de lanzarse por el pasillo hacia las habitaciones, dejando atrás a un Magnus desconcertado.


	3. Condenado.

"Estoy arruinándolo todo".

Los rápidos reflejos de Clary fueron lo único que evitó que un angustiado Magnus golpeara su mano contra su plato de huevos mientras lo deslizaba a un lado de la mesa. Esto había estado ocurriendo desde que había llegado a la cocina esa mañana para ver a Magnus haciendo un café irlandés. El café irlandés fue la indicación número uno de que Magnus estaba preocupado por algo. Suavemente se lo había sonsacado, preguntándole cuál era el problema para ser informada con un análisis general de su conversación con Alec de la noche anterior.

Estirándose de nuevo, guardó la taza de café medio vacía antes de que Magnus pudiera golpearla mientras golpeaba su cabeza contra la mesa de mármol. Ella hizo una mueca de compasión por los fuertes golpes que escuchó.

"Magnus, creo que puedes estar leyendo demasiado en esto", le ofreció, "Se puso un poco nervioso cuando preguntaste por el pasado de Jace. Tal vez Jace tuvo un mal momento en la instalación y Alec no quería hablar por casualidad de algunas cosas personales. Parece que está nervioso la mayor parte del tiempo de todos modos ".

Gimiendo Magnus levantó su cabeza, con una marca roja en la sien donde golpeó la mesa, "No, empujé. He empujado demasiado fuerte, demasiado rápido. Si solo fuera su nerviosismo normal, no me sentiría tan mal. ¡Estaba en pánico! ¡Asustado incluso! ¿Qué he hecho para que Alec se asuste de mí?"

Clary se recostó en la silla, con el tenedor girando a través de los huevos que se estaban poniendo demasiado fríos para comer. "Tal vez no es que te tuviera miedo a ti, sino a tu reacción. Quiero decir, todos tenemos cosas delicadas en nuestro pasado que nos preocupan al encontrar otras personas significativas. ¿No te asustaría la reacción de Alec si preguntara por Camille? "

El color desapareció de la cara de Magnus mientras pensaba en las implicaciones. Se volvió hacia Clary, todo su cuerpo se tensó, "No ... no piensas que Alec y Jace fueron una vez ... quiero decir que no están relacionados por sangre y si ... quiero decir, es posible que lo estuvieran. Estaban en la cúspide de la adolescencia en ese momento. Es completamente plausible que Jace y Alec fueran ..."

"¿Jace y Alec fueran qué?" Preguntó Simon, entrando en la cocina y haciendo que los psíquicos saltaran en sus sillas lo suficiente para que el café y los huevos finalmente se encontraran con un final lúgubre en el suelo.

La boca de Clary se movió como un pez fuera del agua cuando empujó a Magnus hacia el suelo para que empezara a limpiar, "Uh, estaba diciendo que podrían haber sido, uh, compañeros de habitación. Sí, compañeros de habitación en las instalaciones y así es como se volvieron tan cercanos ".

Simon se echó a reír mientras se agachaba para buscar en la despensa sus poptarts, "Y si fueran compañeros de habitación", gruñó por lo bajo, pensando en una publicación en tumblr que había visto, "En realidad, si eso es verdad, no están relacionados. Se puede ver totalmente posible que de compañeros de habitación fueran amantes esos dos. Quiero decir, son íntimamente cercanos para dos personas que no son hermanos. Demonios, están cerca incluso para los hermanos relacionados. Sin embargo, escuchaste a Luke, no juzgamos el estilo de vida de nadie en esta casa ".

Magnus dejó escapar un gemido de dolor debajo de la mesa donde estaba recogiendo huevos empapados de café. Clary le dio una palmadita con simpatía en la cabeza, teniendo cuidado de no arruinar al mohawk cuidadosamente diseñado "No sabemos si lo fueron o no, Simon. Magnus solo está tomando su café de la mañana con un sobre-análisis ".

Dejando escapar un grito triunfante, Simon sacó el último paquete de poptarts de fresa de la parte posterior de la despensa. La estantería se había llenado mucho más ahora que había tres bocas más para alimentar, especialmente una que requería la sección completa de refrigerios de la tienda después de un duro día de uso de sus habilidades.

Se deslizó hasta la silla al lado de Clary antes de abrir el envoltorio "¿Sabemos de qué instalaciones vinieron? Tal vez conozcamos a algunos de sus amigos y podamos ponerles en contacto ".

Clary negó con la cabeza, con sus mechones de color naranja cayendo sobre sus hombros, "Izzy dijo que no tenían amigos aparte de ellos. Sus instalaciones no fomentaban mucha interacción entre los niños. Tuvieron que hacer muchas escapadas para verse los unos a los otros ".

La cara de Simon se agrió, "¿No les dejaron hacer amigos?"

A Simon le parecía absurda la idea de que él y Clary no se conocieran y se hicieran amigos.

Hace años, su madre le había enviado a regañadientes para que le trataran por hemofilia, honestamente, sin saber nada más que el hecho de que podían ayudar a su hijo y ,al principio, Simon estaba emocionado. Su madre se había estresado demasiado desde que murió su padre y a Simon le encantó la idea de que su enfermedad podría ser eliminada y ser una preocupación menos para su madre cuando volviera. Obviamente, no tuvo mucho éxito. Después de la masiva fuga mutante hace seis años, Simon había elegido ir a esconderse con Clary en lugar de poner a su familia en peligro al regresar a casa. En su ordenador solo le llevó unos diez minutos crear el papeleo para convencer a su madre de que había muerto para que nunca le buscara. Aun así, les vigilaba de vez en cuando, ya que habían sido su razón de vivir, junto con Clary, lo que le había ayudado a sobrevivir durante tanto tiempo.

Le habían colocado en una gran sala con niños, las niñas estaban al otro lado del pasillo. Todos los niños tuvieron un montón de tiempo de interacción, buena y mala, entre tratamientos. Se parecía mucho a la escuela primaria que había dejado atrás. Fue en su primer día en el patio grupal cuando conoció a Clary, la pequeña niña que intervino para evitar que Simon se convirtiera en el objetivo, una vez más, de un matón.

Clary había estado allí a través de sus tratamientos, tomándole la mano, dibujándole y haciéndole compañía. Ella le presentó a Jocelyn, una buena dama con una bata de laboratorio que pasaba de vez en cuando para ver cómo estaba Clary. Incluso le había presentado a Luke, que era como un padre para ella y también se detuvo para visitarles y prometió vigilarles a ambos.

Fue debido a que se tenían el uno al otro que el día que su habilidad se presentó no perdió completamente la cabeza. Todavía recuerda tan vívidamente el día en que el último lápiz de Clary había caído en una rejilla en el suelo y ella había querido tanto terminar su último dibujo. Sin saberlo, el tenedor que Simon había estado sosteniendo mientras almorzaba había cambiado a un lápiz, idéntico al que ella acababa de perder. Lo había mirado aturdido después de intentar usarlo para recoger más de su pastel de carne, su cerebro trataba de comprender cuándo había dejado su cubierto.

Aunque Clary simplemente había sonreído alegremente y le dio las gracias antes de que extendiera la mano para agarrar el lápiz, la piel de sus dedos rozando entre sí. Apenas una hora después se había manifestado su mutación, cuando había logrado convertir la manta de Clary en un bonito vestido que siempre había querido de una revista. Su primera mutación había sido con ella, algo de lo que aún se sentía especial muchos años después.

Para ellos, la instalación no era una cámara de tortura o una mazmorra. ¿Era un campamento de verano a largo plazo? No, no a menos que los campamentos de verano tuvieran lagos radioactivos que dieran a los niños superpoderes, aunque eso sonaba como un asombroso cómic de Marvel. La idea de que las instalaciones en las que sus nuevos compañeros de casa estuvieron podría ser la de uno de los mutantes perseguidos que habían salvado antes era un poco desalentadora para Simon.

Sabía que Magnus pasó un mal momento en sus propias instalaciones, pero eso se debió principalmente a cómo se presentaron sus habilidades en lugar de cómo los adultos le trataron. Hizo que su desayuno se amargara en su boca cuando pensó en lo que todos debieron haber sufrido antes de venir aquí.

Clary se sentó, esta vez con un tazón de avena para ella y un muffin que empujó frente a Magnus, "Cada instalación era diferente. Tal vez esa base de datos nos dirá más sobre lo que se hacía en cada una. Incluso podría decirnos de cuál vienen. Tengo curiosidad por ver qué dirán mis archivos. Quiero decir, ni siquiera sé acerca de dónde vengo. ¿Tal vez tengan alguna idea?"

Simon asintió con entusiasmo "Yo también, me pregunto qué tan detallado será todo. Luke y yo vamos a empezar a profundizar en eso más tarde esta mañana. Va a ser una pesadilla tratar de resolver esto. Tal como está ahora, no es una base de datos de fácil búsqueda. Ninguna organización en absoluto. Apuesto a que Ragnor hizo todo lo posible por mezclar la información de modo que si cayera en las manos equivocadas, no sería fácil para nadie recopilar cada bit de datos rápidamente ".

Magnus estaba orgulloso de no haberse inmutado al escuchar el nombre de Ragnor tan pronto y asintió con la cabeza ante lo que Simón estaba diciendo "¿Tienes idea de lo detallada que es la base de datos?", Se preguntó si sería capaz de encontrar algo sobre los detalles de la muerte de su madre.

"Realmente no. A primera vista, vimos historias de pacientes, algunos programas de tratamiento, algunos artículos sobre las manifestaciones de mutación, pero estaba realmente confuso. Vamos a tener que examinar lentamente hasta que pueda encontrar una manera de hacer como ... una búsqueda de palabras o algo así ".

Magnus suspiró y mordió su muffin. Como si cualquier cosa en sus vidas pudiera ser fácil.

........................................................................................................................

"Estoy arruinándolo todo".

Isabelle puso los ojos en blanco desde donde estaba parada en su nuevo armario, buscando algo para usar durante el día. ¡Era tan difícil elegir ahora que tenía tanta nueva ropa para probarse! Miró al espejo en su puerta, viendo el reflejo de su hermano mayor tendido en su cama con la cara cubierta por sus manos.

"No estás arruinando nada, **Hermano**. Aún no saben nada sobre Jace y no creo que Magnus sospeche nada malo. ¡Es un empático! Seguramente habría dicho algo si sintiera algo que no le gustaba ", dijo mientras sacaba una camisa diferente.

Alec gimió con fuerza "Sé que es un empático. Eso significa que debe haber sentido mi pánico. **Estamos condenados** ".

"No seas tan dramático, no estamos condenados. Y siempre estás en pánico por algo. Lo que quiero decir es que puede sentir lo que Jace siente y obviamente no va a sentir nada "malvado" porque no es malvado. No te preocupes por nada ", dijo, finalmente saliendo del armario completamente vestida con vaqueros ajustados y una camisa también ajustada.

Realmente, su hermano tendría el pelo blanco para cuando tuviera treinta años a este ritmo.

Alec se incorporó para mirar a su hermana. "Estas personas odian a Valentine y tienen todo el derecho a hacerlo. Acaba de causar la muerte de uno de sus amigos. Si descubrieran que Jace es el hijo de su peor enemigo, no me sorprendería si perdieran la cabeza. Yo solo ... quiero que conozcan a Jace antes de que se enteren ".

Los hombros de Isabelle se hundieron cuando cayó pesadamente sobre la cama junto a él. Entendía lo que quería decir Alec y era preocupante. Deseaba que pudieran decirlo todo y acabar de una vez, guardar secretos era algo que odiaba, pero no era su secreto, no cuando potencialmente podía poner a Jace en peligro. Era solo una pequeña misericordia que Jace hasta el momento parecía estar demasiado distraído por su nuevo hogar, por no mencionar a Clary, para incluso detenerse a pensar en su pasado lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de lo que podría significar si se descubriera. Aun así, Alec se preocupaba lo suficiente por los dos.

"No quiero que perdamos el único hogar que hemos tenido, Iz. **Q** **u** **iero que seamos felices, finalmente** , "dijo Alec en voz baja.

Ella asintió y puso la cabeza bajo su barbilla, aspirando el olor familiar y seguro, " **Yo t** **ambién** **, Hermano** ".


	4. Lección.

El dojo era el mejor lugar para que Alec sacara sus frustraciones en un saco de boxeo. Cada golpe que dio se aseguró de que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para enviar vibraciones por su brazo y amenazara con dividir la piel sobre sus nudillos. A lo largo de los años, Alec descubrió que las actividades repetitivas podían distraerle de las cosas que le preocupaban, sabía que no siempre era saludable, pero ¿qué otra salida tenía?

Jace se perdería por un tiempo con las chicas que seguía a casa. Izzy se perdería en su trabajo. Y Alec se perdería en el ejercicio repetitivo, como un saco de boxeo o en las pistas de tiro con arco en su gimnasio. Si se lesionaba de vez en cuando por esa práctica, no le importaba si eso significaba que estaba lo suficientemente distraído.

Y necesitaba la distracción ahora. Si no pensara en las cosas, no tendría que sentirse mal porque Magnus detectara sus emociones conflictivas. El psíquico no había sido más que amable y comprensivo con Alec y le estaba matando pensar que no podía ser completamente honesto a cambio.

El siguiente golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para sentirlo entre sus dientes apretados.

"Dios mío, Alec. Tómatelo con calma, ¿ese saco de boxeo te dijo algo grosero? ", Preguntó Jace con una sonrisa en su cara mientras caminaba hacia el banco al lado de Alec.

Alec hizo una pausa, usando una mano tapada con cinta adhesiva para limpiar el sudor que amenazaba con entrar en sus ojos. Sacudió la cabeza y siguió a Jace al banco. "No, no me gustó la forma en que me estaba mirando esta mañana. Pensé en darle una lección sobre mirar fijamente ", dijo con aire entrecortado," ¿Necesitas un hueco? "

Jace asintió a la pregunta y se recostó en el banco, "Sí, la cinta de correr me dio la misma mirada ayer. La pisotee por una hora para hacerle saber quién es el jefe ".

Alec se mantuvo cerca cuando Jace comenzó su primer set, tranquilamente mirando la habitación a su alrededor. Parecía haber tres secciones en el dojo, pero Alec todavía estaba tratando de conocer el terreno. Las puertas corredizas eran impresionantes y todo, pero a veces no podía distinguir la diferencia entre lo que era una puerta y lo que era solo una pared. Ya se había avergonzado unas cuantas veces con algunos de los miembros mayores del equipo que pasaban por ahí mientras pasaba cautelosamente sus manos por una pared, buscando el armario de las escobas.

Por lo que podía ver, había una sección dedicada a todo tipo de equipo que había visto en su gimnasio antes. Aquí era donde él y Jace seguían con sus rutinas de acondicionamiento físico hasta que sus mentores fueran elegidos. Justo al lado estaba otra habitación, separada por una pared de vidrio reforzado, Alec acababa de enterarse que tenía una puerta también. Esa habitación era el verdadero dojo, suelo tradicional que daba a la habitación un aspecto antiguo en comparación con el aspecto futurista del resto de la casa. Solo iluminada con luz natural, era una habitación hermosa y Alec se encontró con ganas de usarla eventualmente.

Sabía que a Izzy le encantaría una vez que sus propias lecciones comenzaran con Luke. Tenía la sensación de que gran parte de ese entrenamiento se haría en esa habitación.

La tercera sección estaba detrás de una pared real, con una puerta real y conducía a las duchas y al vestuario donde se guardaba aún más equipo. Desde palos, cuchillos y arcos hasta cascos, colchonetas y muñequeras.

Este lugar era increíble. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, en serio. Su cara cayó cuando su mente una vez más vagó de nuevo a sus temores de que esto solo fuera un arreglo temporal.

Jace terminó su tercer set, lo que indica que iba a tomar un respiro y se sentó. Alec le arrojó una botella de agua y se sentó a su lado en el banco, con las rodillas apenas tocándose.

Jace bebió un gran trago de agua antes de golpear su hombro con el de Alec. "¿Vas a decirme qué te ha estado molestado?"

Alec frunció los labios y miró hacia otro lado.

"Amigo, soy yo. Puedes decirme cualquier cosa. ¿Se está moviendo Magnus demasiado rápido para ti o algo? Puedo hablar con él si necesitas que lo haga." Jace le empujó suavemente.

Alec negó con la cabeza. Esto era lo que quería decir con querer que los demás conocieran a Jace. A primera vista, Jace era arrogante, atrevido y un poco idiota, pero tenía sus capas. ¿Habían tenido los demás la oportunidad de ver cuánto le importaban él e Izzy? ¿Habían visto cómo mantenía su enfoque en aquellos que le importaban y que haría cualquier cosa por ellos si se lo pedían?

Otros siempre asumían que Alec era el único sensible en su pequeña familia, pero la verdad era que Jace probablemente era igual de sensible. La primera noche que Alec le había visto, había visto a un niño paralizado por el odio a sí mismo y el miedo e incluso años después, eso no había desaparecido por completo. Una pequeña parte de Jace aún creía que no valía la pena el amor de sus hermanos, que en el fondo era solo el subproducto de un loco, lo suficientemente afortunado como para encontrarse con su familia. Todos sus esfuerzos por mantenerles a salvo los vio como un pago por quedarse con ellos, a pesar de que Alec intentó demostrarle que la familia no era algo que pudieras comprar.

Alec odiaba que aún no hubiera podido lograr que Jace pensara de manera diferente, no del todo de todos modos. Y odiaba que después de todo este tiempo, Valentine aún perseguía a Jace.

No queriendo apagar la reciente felicidad de su hermano, optó por mantener sus preocupaciones para sí mismo y poner una sonrisa falsa en su cara, esperaba que Jace cayera en el "Estoy triste por ver lo patético que te has vuelto en las últimas pocas semanas mientras estaba enfermo. ¿Tres sets y ya necesitas un descanso? Estás deslizándote, petardo ", dijo, golpeando juguetonamente su brazo con el de Jace.

"¿Oh si? ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Mi pequeña margarita se ha vuelto suave? Veamos cuántos sets puedes manejar ", respondió el rubio, saltando para tomar posición detrás del banco.

Con una sonrisa más genuina, Alec se recostó y puso sus manos en la barra, listo para comenzar su propio set. Justo cuando estaba a punto de levantarse, sintió que Jace se inclinaba, su cara junto a la oreja de Alec.

"Y tal vez cuando estés listo, puedas decirme lo que realmente te está molestando", le escuchó susurrar en su oído.

Comenzó su set sin responder.

........................................................................................................................

"Quiero comenzar tu entrenamiento diciendo que cualquier cosa que pase aquí, algo privado, se quedará entre nosotros. Prometo que no le diré nada a nadie, ni siquiera a tus hermanos."

La sinceridad en la voz de Luke fue un poco sorprendente para Isabelle y dejó que su confusión se reflejara en su cara "Eso suena bien, pero ¿cuánto crees realmente que se dirá durante nuestras sesiones? Quiero decir, solo vas a mostrarme cómo luchar mejor, ¿verdad? Estamos parados en un dojo, después de todo ", dijo con una sonrisa.

Luke se rió y negó con la cabeza mientras le hacía un gesto para que se sentara en el suelo. La mayoría de los Salvajes con los que trató tuvieron la misma reacción y nunca dejaba de divertirle.

Se había hecho tarde, todos los demás habían pasado por el gimnasio, dejando la habitación vacía solo para los dos, como Luke había querido. El sol se estaba poniendo detrás de la montaña, la habitación se fue oscureciendo a medida que la luz natural se desvanecía.

"Lo creas o no, los Salvajes no somos todo acerca de garras y rapidez. Hay mucho más para controlar nuestras habilidades más allá de perfeccionar nuestra fuerza física", le dijo con suavidad.

La vio entrecerrar los ojos mientras reflexionaba en su cabeza de qué podía estar hablando y Luke se quedó en silencio, esperando que ella guiara la siguiente parte de su conversación. Era una táctica que había aprendido por su cuenta para conocer mejor a alguien. Al permitir que otra persona se tome el tiempo de formular preguntas, en lugar de simplemente lanzarles todas las respuestas a la vez, absorberían mejor la información. También le daba a Luke la oportunidad de aprender cómo funcionaba la mente de una persona. ¿Eran rápidos para sacar conclusiones? ¿Prefieren hablar de sí mismos? ¿Eran de mente abierta? ¿Se negaban a tomar la iniciativa? Se puede aprender mucho sobre alguien simplemente quedándose callado.

No tuvo que esperar mucho antes de que ella abriera la boca para hablar, una buena señal de que era capaz de tomar la iniciativa.

"Instinto. Magnus mencionó que los Salvajes funcionamos por instinto, es lo que guía todos nuestros movimientos ", dijo lentamente.

Era inteligente. Luke sonrió alentadoramente, asintiendo para que continuara.

Se enderezó un poco, "Entonces, si hay más en el control de nuestras habilidades más allá de lo físico ... ¿parte de mi entrenamiento controlará mis instintos?"

Era muy inteligente, Luke se encontró con ganas de perfeccionar una mente tan aguda.

"Eso es. Es bueno para nosotros estar en sintonía con nuestros instintos animales, pero como te dije antes, no podemos olvidar a nuestros seres humanos", dijo y una vez más se sentó a esperar su próximo movimiento.

Una vez más, ella se echó atrás rápidamente, "¿Qué pueden ofrecerme mis instintos humanos que mis animales no puedan?"

Luke canturreó pensativamente "Bueno, equilibrio primero. Tu ADN no fue reemplazado completamente por genes animales, eres una mezcla de humano y felino. El instinto es lo que impulsa la supervivencia, si tu instinto felino es lo único que impulsa tu cuerpo, solo estará cuidando el lado animal de ti. Cualquier parte humana en ti sería solo un espectador desprotegido ".

Isabelle miró hacia abajo, mordiéndose el labio mientras pensaba en lo que eso significaba. ¿Qué pasaría si su instinto humano estuviera completamente ausente? Se quedó sin aliento ante la primera cosa que apareció en su cabeza, horrorizada por los posibles desastres que podrían ocurrir.

"Mi familia, mi primera prioridad sería protegerme a mí misma, no a ellos. Oh, Dios mío, si no tengo el control total, ¿eso significa que es posible que no les proteja si potencialmente pueden matarme? ", Preguntó ella, ya sintiendo malestar en el estómago. Ante el solemne asentimiento de Luke, su mente comenzó a tambalearse.

Recordó tantas veces en que todos habían estado en peligro, todas las veces que había abandonado a sus hermanos. Tiempos en que se había dado la vuelta y corrido después de ver a los policías acercándose a ellos. Tiempos en que se había escondido mientras Jace se defendía de los atracadores. Tiempos en los que se había mantenido alejada mientras Alec cuidaba de Jace cuando el elemental de fuego había contraído la gripe. Pensó en solo una semana atrás, cuando estaba lista para saltar a través de un portal, sin saber si Jace estaba vivo. Pensando en dejar a Alec atrás.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar en sus ojos "¡Les iba a dejar atrás!", Gritó cuando todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y Luke se adelantó, arrastrándola contra su pecho mientras comenzaba a sollozar. Suavemente comenzó a acariciarle el pelo, mientras ella seguía llorando.

"Oye, simplemente déjalo salir. Sé que da miedo, pero el hecho de que estés llorando en este momento es una prueba de que tu lado humano todavía está ahí. No has perdido la batalla y tus hermanos están a salvo. Te voy a enseñar cómo mantener el equilibrio, ¿de acuerdo? Esto no ha terminado ", dijo en voz baja, comenzando a mecerla lentamente. Comprendía por qué estaba tan aterrorizada, era como despertarse de un sueño en el que no se daba cuenta de que no tenía el control. Había pasado años pensando que había dominado su mutación, solo para descubrir que eran sus propias habilidades las que la habían dominado. Era difícil imaginar que no podías confiar en tu propio cuerpo y sin embargo, aquí estaba enfrentando esa misma cosa.

Finalmente, las lágrimas se detuvieron y Luke la sentó con cuidado, limpiándole algunas lágrimas sobrantes de su cara "Cada lágrima es solo un recordatorio de que aún eres humana. Nunca trates de contenerlas ", dijo cuando trató de apartar la mirada avergonzada.

Ella asintió y soltó una pequeña carcajada. "Wow, creo que entiendo todo el discurso de" No diré nada "que pronunciaste cuando llegamos aquí por primera vez. No puedo imaginar las burlas que obtendría si Jace y Alec descubrieran que lloré en mi primera sesión ".

Luke se rió entre dientes, "Solo espera a que sus mentores les pongan las manos encima".

Esta vez, Isabelle dejó escapar una verdadera risa cuando Luke la ayudó a levantarse. Miró a su alrededor, sorprendida de ver que la habitación se había vuelto completamente oscura, el sol completamente oculto detrás de la montaña cayendo la noche.

"Wow, casi no puedo ver nada sin mis ojos Salvajes", comentó, a punto de cambiarlos cuando Luke le dijo que parara.

"No los uses por el momento, todavía tenemos el lado físico de nuestro entrenamiento", dijo.

Isabelle frunció el ceño, "Pero está oscuro aquí ahora".

Podía escuchar su sonrisa en su voz, "Lo sé, me mostrarás cómo usarás tus otros sentidos para solucionarlo".

Le escuchó retroceder y dejó que una sonrisa depredadora apareciera sobre sus rasgos, "Comencemos entonces".


	5. Cauteloso.

Después de todo el drama que involucró conseguir la base de datos que Simon estaba haciendo todo lo posible por descubrir, habría asumido que sería un poco más ... ¿emocionante? Había estado trabajando durante horas y hasta el momento solo había sacado ocho archivos de pacientes al azar, diez programas de tratamiento, treinta y cuatro artículos largos sobre el empalme de genes y la friolera de dos archivos que eran moderadamente interesantes sobre la manifestación mutante.

Una vez, Luke le había dicho que había al menos cincuenta instalaciones diferentes que alojaban estos experimentos, miles de niños que habían pasado por estos tratamientos y aproximadamente el sesenta y cinco por ciento de esos miles habían terminado con estas habilidades mutantes. Si eso fuera cierto, le tomaría, a este ritmo, 4.37 años pasar por todos estos archivos para dar cuenta de cada uno. ¡Y eso era solo contando las grandes fiestas nacionales! Ni siquiera había tenido en cuenta las más pequeñas aún. El día nacional de los perritos calientes era sagrado para Simon y se pasaría el día adecuadamente con un perrito caliente en cada mano en todo momento.

¡Había estado esperando hacer una revisión de todo esto en uno o dos días, darle a Luke toda la información que necesitaba para comenzar a planificar misiones, obtener un adelanto de su propio archivo, tal vez incluso descubrir una forma de acabar con todos los de la Corporación el Círculo e impresionar a Izzy!

Con un suspiro, Simon abrió el siguiente archivo para ver solo otro pequeño lote de registros de historial de pacientes. Comenzó a examinarlos uno por uno cuando escuchó a Luke y Magnus entrando a la sala de ordenadores detrás de él. Sin siquiera mirar el siguiente archivo que acababa de abrir, Simon se dio la vuelta para saludarles dando una patada con el pie para hacer girar su silla. "Si vienes por noticias, espero que no estés esperando buenas noticias porque acabo de empezar ".

Luke negó con la cabeza. "Clary me mencionó la base de datos" eliminada "antes de venir. Solo haz lo que puedas y seguiremos los senderos que nos des. Por ahora, tenemos trabajo que hacer ", dijo y arrojó una bolsa de equipo táctico al Molecular. Fue entonces cuando Simon se dio cuenta de que Luke y Magnus estaban vestidos para una misión, colores oscuros y botas resistentes. Su emoción se disparó, haciendo que Magnus se riera.

"¡Sí! Otra misión, ¿cuál es el asunto? "Preguntó Simon, ya abriendo la bolsa para sacar su equipo.

"Maia nos llamó para decirnos que habían oído hablar sobre un mutante con algún tipo de poder combustible en una de las antiguas instalaciones de la Corporación el Círculo que habían sido abandonadas después de la gran fuga mutante. Hace menos de una hora hubo una gran explosión en uno de los edificios, así que suponemos que es ese mutante. Vamos a tratar de encontrar a esta persona antes de que los agentes se den cuenta de lo que pasó y envíen los equipos", suministró Magnus.

"Clary nos va a ubicar a medio kilómetro de distancia. Salimos en diez minutos, no nos atrasemos ", agregó Luke y los dos hombres salieron de la habitación, dejando a Simon luchando por cambiarse. Mientras luchaba contra su chaqueta, recordó la base de datos que había dejado abierta en el ordenador.

"Mierda, probablemente debería cerrarlo o algo", murmuró en voz baja y se volvió para cerrar su cuenta. Estaba a punto de cerrarla cuando el archivo más reciente llamó su atención, una cara joven que parecía extrañamente familiar, el nombre en el archivo superior confirmaba su suposición sobre la identidad.

"Huh", se dijo a sí mismo. Al principio, no tenía demasiada curiosidad al respecto, pensó en buscarlo más tarde cuando otro nombre en el mismo archivo le detuvo y su sangre se convirtió en hielo en sus venas.

"¡Mierda!"

........................................................................................................................

"Nuestra primera misión oficial, está muy bien, ¿verdad?" Jace le preguntó a su hermana mientras se reunían en la sala principal, esperando que todos llegaran.

Isabelle se mostró un poco vacilante antes de sonreír alegremente y estar de acuerdo "Sí, esto debería ser divertido. Esperemos que sea un poco menos dramático que tu misión original de salvar a Alec ", dijo, sonriéndole a Magnus, que estaba ayudando a Clary a ponerse su propia chaqueta, siempre el caballero.

El psíquico le devolvió la sonrisa "Mi querida, solo puedo esperar que cada misión me permitiera el placer de conocer extraños extraordinariamente altos y hermosos que me protegieran de la pistola paralizante de un agente". Miró a su izquierda verificando cómo reaccionaba Alexander ante su declaración solo para verle revisando un mapa con Luke, con sus ojos enfocados en la tarea por delante. Claramente no había escuchado a Magnus.

Magnus desvió su atención hacia los otros dos Lightwood que estaban llenos de adrenalina. No pudo evitar dejar crecer su propia emoción al pensar que esta sería la norma de ahora en adelante. Su equipo tenía una dinámica completamente nueva y eso le sentirse ansioso por hacer el trabajo.

Jace, en particular, tenía una sensación de avidez que casi vibraba.

"¿Estás emocionado por conocer a otra persona combustible como tú?", Preguntó Magnus al Elemental de Fuego. Era común que aquellos con mutaciones similares a menudo se sintieran atraídos el uno por el otro, por lo que Magnus no se sorprendería, pero Jace negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa suave en su cara que no había visto antes en la cara normalmente arrogante del rubio.

"Me alegro de poder ayudar a alguien", dijo y volvió su atención a Clary, la sonrisa arrogante en su cara de nuevo.

Magnus zumbó por lo bajo antes de volverse hacia Isabelle, notando cómo tendía a morderse el labio inferior cuando estaba nerviosa. Estaba a punto de intentar calmar sus nervios cuando la voz de Luke resonó sobre el grupo, el sonido lleno de autoridad y haciendo que la charla se apagara en un momento.

"¡Un minuto hasta que salgamos! ¿Dónde está Simon? ", Preguntó.

"Aquí," llegó la voz del Molecular mientras corría por el pasillo. Mangus frunció el ceño al sentir una profunda ira rodeándole. El psíquico se volvió hacia Luke e inclinó la cabeza en dirección a Simon, preguntándole en silencio si Luke era consciente de la actitud de su compañero de equipo, normalmente alegre.

Luke frunció el ceño, pero sacudió la cabeza hacia Magnus. No tenían tiempo para discutir, le preguntarían a Simon más tarde.

"Está bien, vamos a salir".

........................................................................................................................

El portal de Clary les depositó en el bosque que rodeaba las instalaciones abandonadas, con el aroma de los pinos envolviéndoles cuando salieron. La piel de Alec hormigueaba alegremente ante la flora masiva que le saludaba. No perdieron el tiempo antes de seguir a Luke hacia el oeste, con sus oídos afinados para oír drones o helicópteros.

Isabelle estaba haciendo todo lo posible para parecer enfocada, pero su mente estaba en todas partes. Solo había tenido una sesión con Luke y estaba preocupada. La revelación de descubrir que no estaba tan en control como creía hacía que la culpa la consumiera por casi dejar atrás a su hermano. Era como tener dos insectos muy grandes volando alrededor de su cabeza. Podría tratar de aplastarlos, pero todavía estarían zumbando en su oído segundos después.

Corriendo hacia el lado de Luke, sin darse cuenta de que cortó a Simon, se acercó al líder del equipo.

"Luke", susurró lo suficientemente bajo como para que solo su audiencia de Salvaje lo captara, "Creo que estoy demasiado distraída. Sigo preocupándome de que voy a perder el control ". Sus ojos se dirigieron de nuevo a Jace, que estaba cerca de Alec mientras agarraba unas cuantas bellotas del suelo," Nunca me perdonaría a mí misma si hiciera daño a alguien ".

"¿Y cómo te sentirías si te fueras ahora y uno de ellos se hiere en esta misión?" Luke le susurró de vuelta, sin ira ni reprimenda en su voz, solo curiosidad. "Pregúntate a ti misma si realmente sentirías un mayor control huyendo de ti misma en lugar de confiar en que estás a cargo y mantenerte firme. No te haré quedarte. Si realmente sientes que no estás en control, puedes mantenerte en el bosque por ahora, pero Clary me contó lo increíble que luchaste contra esos agentes antes. Sé que podríamos usar la ayuda ".

Antes de que pudiera darle a Luke su respuesta, Simon avanzó bruscamente "Disculpa, Isabelle, necesito hablar en privado con Luke por un momento", dijo, sin mirarla a los ojos. Era la primera vez que se mostraba grosero con ella y miró a Luke para ver si estaba tan sorprendido como ella. El líder del equipo se mostró un poco decepcionado por el comportamiento de Simon, pero asintió con la cabeza a Isabelle señalando que debía dar un paso atrás.

Se apartó un poco, sus talones se hundieron ligeramente en la tierra blanda debajo de ella mientras esperaba a que sus hermanos les alcanzaran, sus ojos no dejaron a las figuras de Simon y Luke delante mientras continuaban caminando hacia el oeste. Jace se acercó a ella primero, notando su intensa mirada en la distancia.

Entrecerró los ojos para ver lo que la tenía tan interesada, confundido cuando todo lo que vio fue a Luke hablando con un Molecular enérgico.

"¿Qué pasa, Iz?", Preguntó Jace, bajando la voz. Después de años juntos, sabía cuando su hermana adoptiva estaba sintiendo algo. Alec escuchó la pregunta y se acercó, entregándole silenciosamente a cada hermano una bellota que deslizaron en uno de sus bolsillos por reflejo.

Tenía una mirada enfocada que sabían que significaba que estaba escuchando algo. Un ceño fruncido comenzó a formarse en su bonita cara.

"Es Simon, está molesto por algo", dijo en voz baja, no queriendo que Luke la escuchara y supiera que estaba escuchando a escondidas, "No puedo escucharlo todo, pero dijo algo sobre un archivo y espía. ¿Algo más sobre ... una trampa?"

"¿Qué es eso de una trampa?"

La voz de Magnus detrás de ellos les hizo saltar a todos, la mano de Jace se disparó hacia su pecho como para aliviar su corazón que casi escapó de su caja torácica.

"Dios mío, hermano. Caminas tan sigilosamente como Iz. Advierte a un chico, "jadeó.

El psíquico sonrió, "Mocasines de cuero. Las suelas suaves crean maravillosos zapatos sigilosos, perfectos si necesitas escabullirte de la casa ", le guiñó un ojo a Alec.

"Simon, tranquilízate. Hablaremos de eso más tarde ", dijo Luke con firmeza, lo suficientemente alto como para que lo oyeran aquellos con oídos normales, haciendo que todos fruncieran el ceño. Habrían preguntado, pero Luke levantó la mano para silenciarles a todos mientras olía el aire. Mirando a través de los árboles, todos podían ver la cerca que rodeaba la instalación, el edificio que había explotado todavía humeante.

No parecía complacido cuando se volvió hacia Isabelle, "No puedo oler nada. El humo lo cubre todo. ¿Tú?"

Ella dio un paso adelante, él levantó la barbilla en el aire mientras ella cerraba los ojos. Negó con la cabeza, "Yo tampoco huelo nada. O escucho algo para el caso. Me imaginaba que los agentes del Círculo se estarían acercando a este lugar más rápido de lo que lo están haciendo ".

Luke suspiró, "Cierto. Es extraño, pero al menos tenemos que mirar. Hagamos esto rápido y salgamos de aquí. Sin embargo, no hay que dividirnos, si necesitamos irnos rápido, no nos quiero a todos en diferentes extremos del campus. Magnus, ¿sientes algo?"

El psíquico negó con la cabeza, "Demasiado lejos. Necesitaré estar en el complejo para identificar con confianza cualquier presencia ".

"Luke", siseó Simon con los dientes apretados, su cuerpo rígido por la ira.

"No ahora, Simon. Te dije que hablaríamos más tarde ", Luke replicó," Tenemos un mutante potencial en necesidad, debemos concentrarnos en eso primero ".

"¿Piensas que esto es una trampa?" Preguntó Clary.

"Es posible, pero no podemos abandonar a un mutante necesitado solo porque sospechemos. Este trabajo tiene riesgos, todos lo sabemos. Parte de ese riesgo es potencialmente correr hacia los agentes. Estad alerta y terminemos con esto ", dijo Luke, frustración llegando a su voz por primera vez que Alec haya escuchado. Toda esta misión y el extraño comportamiento de todos estaban empezando a preocupar al Elemental.

El equipo salió de la cubierta de los árboles y fue a la cerca que se había oxidado con años de desgaste. Los enlaces se rompieron con el golpe sólido de la patada de Isabelle, derribando suficientes vallas para que el equipo pudiera pasar.

Salieron al campo de hierba irregular entre dos edificios en lo que probablemente fue un "patio de juegos" para los niños. La nariz de Jace se arrugó al recordar su propio patio de juegos en su antigua instalación.

Solo algunos niños tenían privilegios al aire libre, Jace era uno de ellos gracias a quién era su padre, pero generalmente las habilidades de los niños limitaban sus permisos al aire libre. Los salvajes tenían prohibido estar fuera, a todos les preocupaba que literalmente pudieran saltar de la nave y escapar. Cualquier niño que pudiera saltar una verja o muro alto perdía su oportunidad de aire fresco. Y tan pronto como descubrieron que Alec podía manipular las plantas, hicieron todo lo humanamente posible para mantenerle alejado de ellas. La hiedra que había crecido en las paredes del edificio fue arrancada. Las plantas en macetas en los pasillos fueron retiradas. Se le pidió a la instalación que vertiera cemento sobre su patio de juegos y Alec estaba encerrado como su hermana.

A Jace no se le debería haber dado tiempo al aire libre dado que el aire fresco, el oxígeno adicional de todos modos, era un impulso a sus habilidades de fuego. Sin embargo, Valentine había querido a Jace fuerte, por lo que durante una hora todos los días Jace se había quedado sentado en el patio, solo, sin permiso para interactuar con los otros niños. Sin embargo, mantenía un ojo en Max, asegurándose de que el niño no se metiera en problemas en su mayor parte, pero se suponía que no se le podía ver con amigos.

Jace odiaba ese patio.

El campus era un buen lugar para empezar, pero su vacío ahora lo hacía parecer opresivo. La instalación se compone de varios edificios que una vez tuvieron propósitos diferentes. El laboratorio de investigación. La clínica. Las salas y el lugar donde los adultos enfermos entrarían y luego nunca volverían a salir ... tampoco era el lugar más alegre de la época.

Alec se estremeció mientras avanzaban en silencio, su mente jugando con él mientras reproducía los sonidos fantasmales de niños llorando y máquinas sonando. Este tipo de lugar siempre se lo hacía a Alec y Magnus parecía sentir lo mismo. Un escalofrío similar recorrió al Psíquico que incluso Alec pudo ver.

"¿Las emociones tienen una naturaleza residual?" Alec le preguntó.

Magnus asintió, su aliento salió tembloroso "Si son lo suficientemente fuertes, pueden durar unos días. Sin embargo, en lugares como este, con tantas emociones fuertes como el miedo, el odio y la tristeza viniendo de tanta gente ... deja una especie de mancha en el lugar. Una que los humanos normales pueden incluso captar. Creo que es la fuente de muchas historias de fantasmas. Los lugares en el mundo donde se han producido las atrocidades humanas más atroces por lo general se sienten muy similares a este. En realidad, es bastante difícil leer algo. No sé si podré sentir a un mutante asustado entre todo el miedo residual", susurró. Sintió que la mano de Alec golpeaba contra su lado, agitando su chaqueta, pero Magnus no pensó mucho en eso.

Alec podía escuchar la angustia de la voz de Magnus, incluso si el Psíquico mantenía su cara en blanco. Si este lugar le resultaba incómodo a alguien como Alec, ni siquiera podía imaginar lo que Magnus estaba sintiendo.

Finalmente, todos llegaron al centro del campus, agrupándose en la calle entre cuatro edificios, sin estar seguros de su próximo movimiento y girándose hacia Luke.

Luke volvió a oler el aire, maldiciendo cuando todavía solo olía humo, "Magnus, ¿tienes algo?"

Magnus parecía que estaba a punto de sacudir la cabeza, así que acercándose más al psíquico, Alec extendió la mano, "¿Ayudará un poco compartir emociones?"

"Vale la pena intentarlo", dijo Magnus con una sonrisa que no alcanzó sus ojos, "Cualquier excusa para sostener tu mano".

El Psíquico deslizó su mano en la de Alec, deleitándose con la primera cosa cálida que había sentido desde que llegó al campus de la instalación antes de concentrarse en el área que le rodeaba. Su conexión con Alec se convirtió en una especie de filtro agregado a lo que Magnus estaba viendo, el exceso de energía emocional se estaba desviando hacia él en lugar de obstruir la vista de Magnus. Finalmente, pudo vislumbrar más allá de la espesa mancha de niebla que rodeaba el sitio.

Solo tomó un segundo antes de que Magnus gritara alarmado.

"¡Estamos rodeados!"


	6. Atrapados.

El caos descendió sobre ellos como una espesa niebla en forma de docenas de agentes procedentes de todas las direcciones y el equipo rápidamente trató de actuar para intentar recuperar el control de la situación, pero el miedo se apoderó de sus corazones como un vicio. Alec, Magnus, Clary y Simon tomaron posiciones defensivas, mientras que los otros tomaron las líneas del frente, tratando de evitar que la ola de agentes les abrumase.

Simon comenzó a correr hacia cualquier objeto a sus alrededores y rápidamente los cambió a clones de sí mismo, enviándolos a la refriega para causar la mayor confusión posible. Clary retrocedió e hizo portales alrededor de los agentes como redes de pesca, con la esperanza de que algunos de ellos fueran lo suficientemente tontos como para tropezar con ellos o que su línea ofensiva diera algunas patadas bien dirigidas y depositara a algunos de los agentes del Círculo como basura.

Alec se mantuvo erguido colocándose entre los agentes y Clary, queriendo mantenerla abierta para hacer un portal de escape en cualquier momento. Se enfrentó a los pocos hombres que de alguna manera habían atravesado el lugar donde Luke, Izzy y Jace estaban luchando a través del ataque que se aproximaba, sus piernas y brazos atacaban cualquier peligro que se aproximara. Cada vez que se encontraba sin un oponente, sacaba una bellota del bolsillo y la arrojaba a la multitud con un estallido de su energía. Cada semilla explotaría en una masa de raíces retorcidas mientras golpeaba el suelo, haciendo tropezar a cualquiera que intentara escabullirse de los demás.

Deseando conseguir dejar fuera de juego a la mayor cantidad posible de agentes, Magnus se concentró en empujar a cualquier mente medio consciente a un sueño completo. No podía arriesgarse a empujar nada a las mentes de una gran cantidad de mentes activas, sabiendo que sería difícil evitar golpear accidentalmente a uno de los suyos con fuego amigo.

Jace estaba lanzando bolas de fuego de sus puños, enviándolas a los pechos de los agentes que se acercaban y enviándoles volando hacia atrás, con su armadura protectora humeando. Estaba empezando a perder la cuenta de cuántos había parado y estaba empezando a sentir los inicios de fatiga que se le acercaban. Estaba jadeando por aire, la primera señal de que su cuerpo estaba abusando de su oxígeno personal. Su fuego sería la próxima cosa a extinguirse si esto no se detuviera pronto.

Vio a Luke e Izzy luchando espalda contra espalda, moviéndose como en un baile mortal con los hombres acercándose a ellos.

"¿Cuántos más hay?", Gritó Jace, frenéticamente echando a un agente que se acercó demasiado.

"Por lo menos treinta", Luke gritó de vuelta, su voz tensa.

"¡Mierda!" Jace maldijo. Tal vez Simon tenía razón en que esto era una trampa, pero ¿por qué?

Por el rabillo del ojo, Jace vio que una figura se acercaba. Rápidamente, hizo otra bola en sus manos, contento de que su mechero estaba lleno de combustible ese día y la arrojó a la figura que se aproximaba. Solo que en lugar de arrojar al hombre hacia atrás, simplemente desapareció cuando le golpeó.

Jace se detuvo mientras miraba al hombre delante de él, notando que la camisa donde había golpeado la bola se había quemado para revelar un parche de piel. Espera, no. No piel, piedra. Entonces vio la cara del hombre y su cuerpo se sacudió en shock.

"¡Hodge!"

Isabelle escuchó el nombre sobre el estruendo, girando hacia donde oyó que venía. Su boca se abrió con horror cuando vio al hombre de su pasado correr para chocar con Jace. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué estaba trabajando con los agentes? Vio que Hodge era mitad piedra, algo que nunca le había visto hacer antes y su boca se abrió en shock. Rápidamente se concentró, su mente corría mientras pensaba en lo que su mutación podría significar para Jace.

La piedra fácilmente sería la única cosa además del agua con la que Jace no podía defenderse en una pelea, ¡y parecía que Hodge podía convertir todo su cuerpo en piedra! El fuego de Jace no haría nada, al igual que las garras y patadas de Izzy no harían nada.

"¡Alec, Jace está en problemas!" Gritó, viendo como la mirada de su hermano mayor giraba hacia donde estaba Jace, sus ojos se agrandaron al ver quién era el que tenía la ventaja sobre Jace. Hodge derrotaba fácilmente a Jace, empujándole hacia la pared del edificio detrás del equipo.

Alec estaba un poco a la izquierda de donde Hodge parecía estar intentando acorralar a Jace, pero había muchos agentes en el camino. Sintió que una pistola paralizante zumbaba en su brazo, rozándole y haciendo que la piel alrededor se adormeciera. ¿Cómo iba a llegar a tiempo?

Vio un destello de color rojo por el rabillo del ojo y se giró para ver a Clary dirigiéndose hacia Jace, gritando el nombre del rubio mientras enviaba a cada agente que se acercaba a un portal. Luego vio a Isabelle haciendo lo mismo, se enfrentó ferozmente a los agentes cuando trató de llegar al lado de Jace.

Escuchó a Luke, Simon y Magnus acercarse a él, su presencia era un consuelo leve mientras observaba a Hodge usar un pie convertido en piedra para enviar a Jace contra la pared, su espalda haciendo contacto con la pared detrás de él con un ruido repugnante, de alguna manera logrando que se quedara en pie.

Confundido, Alec observó a los agentes alejarse de donde estaban Jace y Hodge, como si estuvieran despejando el camino. Dejaron a Alec y los que estaban con él por el momento en paz. Algo iba a pasar y Alec intentó avisar, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

"¡Ahora!" Gritó Hodge al mismo tiempo que Isabelle y Clary se lanzaban hacia Jace, ambas saltaron en el lugar donde estaba y le empujaron con su fuerza combinada enviándole volando hacia donde estaba Alec con los demás.

Todos vieron como una cúpula de luz rodeaba a las chicas, atrapándolas dentro. Golpearon en las paredes, pero no se escuchó ningún sonido.

"Oh, Dios mío", susurró Simon, "están tratando de atraparnos".

Clary estaba frenética dentro de la trampa, golpeando su mano contra la superficie y apuntándoles mientras les decía algo. Fue Magnus quien se dio cuenta de lo que estaba tratando de decir.

"¡Portal!", Jadeó y miró hacia atrás para ver un portal esperándoles, dejado allí por Clary antes de que persiguiera a Jace.

"¿Quiere que nos vayamos?" Alec preguntó, horrorizado, "¡No podemos dejarles, Izzy está ahí también!"

Luke estaba angustiado. La niña que había criado estaba atrapada y gritándole que se fuera y él sabía que no había forma de salir de esto si se quedaban. Nunca se había odiado a sí mismo más de lo que lo hacía en ese momento y tenía mucho por lo que odiarse.

Agarró a Simon y Magnus por los cuellos de sus camisas y los arrojó al portal.

Los agentes comenzaron a gritar, levantando sus pistolas paralizantes y preparándose para disparar.

"¡No le dejéis escapar!" Fue lo último que escucharon gritar a Hodge antes de que Luke llevara a Jace y Alec a través del portal con él, la escena desapareció en un remolino de color.

........................................................................................................................

"¡Joder!" Gritó Hodge, su cara se puso roja mientras caminaba frente a la cúpula que contenía a las dos chicas. No les prestó mucha atención, negándose a enfrentar a la morena que estaba dentro. Habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que la había visto, pero reconocería a Isabelle Lightwood en cualquier lugar.

Caminó hacia el otro lado de la calle donde estaba una mujer joven y temblorosa, con las manos levantadas mientras mantenía la cúpula firme y líneas negras se ramificaban sobre su cara y cuello.

"¿Por qué no creaste otra trampa?", Le espetó a la mutante, "¡Queríamos al rubio!"

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su cara, "Lo siento, ¡solo puedo hacer una a la vez! Tomaría una hora antes de que pudiera formar otro campo de fuerza. Pensé que estarías menos enfadado si mantenía a las dos que atrapé ", dijo ella," ¡Por favor, no me vuelvas a meter en esa cosa! ¡Te prometo que lo conseguiré la próxima vez! ¡Por favor! ¡No quiero volver! "

Sacudió la cabeza con enfado "Ponedle a esas chicas los supresores de poder y colocadlas en la camioneta. Regresamos ", les dijo a los agentes antes de volverse hacia la mujer," En cuanto a ti. Tendrás suerte si nos molestamos en devolverte. El señor Morgenstern no estará satisfecho"


	7. Problemas.

"Señor Starkweather, no estoy contento ".

Hodge inspiró profundamente y asintió, con su postura de descanso rígida mientras Valentine le rodeaba como un animal acechando a su presa "¡Te di todo lo que necesitabas para traer a Jace! Envié a la gente a difundir rumores de un mutante escondido en una antigua instalación. Te di explosivos para usarlos para sacar de su escondite al equipo de Luke. Te di tantos agentes como quisieras. Hice que especialistas confirmaran que el humo y el lugar serían a prueba de psíquicos y salvajes. Incluso te di una de mis valiosas piezas de colección para atraparles, ¡y aún así fracasaste!"

La última parte Valentine la gritó en su cara e hizo que saliva saliera de su boca y salpicara la cara de Hodge.

"No fue una pérdida total, señor. Tenemos a la chica Lightwood, podemos usarla como cebo. Y la otra chica la podemos usar para atraer a Luke. Le has estado persiguiendo durante años, ahora es nuestra oportunidad de atraparle tanto a él como a Jace", razonó Hodge.

Valentine se burló, "Entrené a Jace para ser mejor. Sabría nunca ponerse en peligro para rescatar a alguien más ".

"Y, sin embargo, se fue corriendo después de que mataste a un niño", contesto Hodge, lamentando inmediatamente haber dicho algo mientras la locura en los ojos de Valentine se iluminaba como un faro.

"Sí, cree eso, ¿verdad? Me pregunto qué haría si supiera que fuiste tú quien me contó sobre sus amiguitos en primer lugar. "Dijo, su voz casi sonaba alegre ante la idea," ¿Qué pensaría la encantadora Isabelle si se enterara de lo que le pasó a su hermano pequeño porque el buen hombre que visitaba a Jace de vez en cuando les entregó a todos? ¿Deberíamos ir a decírselo ahora y ver su reacción? Sin embargo, es una chica inteligente, tal vez ya lo haya descubierto ".

La vergüenza inundó a Hodge, ardiente incluso después de casi una década. Había amado a esos niños. Sabía lo que Valentine estaba haciendo con todos esos niños, pero eso no le impidió unirse con Jace cuando Valentine le hizo revisar a su hijo cada pocos meses. Y ciertamente no le impidió que le gustaran los Lightwood cuando atrapó a Jace jugando con ellos después del toque de queda esa noche. Realmente les había amado también. Su risa había sido todo lo que le hacía sonreír durante esos días, e incluso ahora, en sus momentos más oscuros de su encarcelamiento, buscaría recuerdos de ellos para sentirse vivo nuevamente. Pero esos recuerdos eran una espada de doble filo ya que sabía lo que había pasado. Lo que había pasado por su culpa.

Max. Hodge siempre se sentía vacío por dentro cuando pensaba en lo que le había pasado al niño pequeño, pero en ese momento no tenía otra opción. Si no hubiera demostrado su lealtad a Valentine ese día, habría estado donde estaba el niño ahora.

Hodge se tragó sus ocho años de culpa. "¿Qué quieres que haga, señor?"

Lentamente, Valentine volvió a sentarse en la silla de su escritorio, una mano frotando su boca mientras reflexionaba.

"Si Jace está tan corrompido como crees, entonces intentará recuperar a la chica Lightwood. Mientras tanto, haz que los laboratorios extraigan sangre para examinar a las chicas. Ten a tus hombres listos y si algo sale mal esta vez ... tengo un lugar en mi colección solo para ti ".

........................................................................................................................

"¿Cómo puedes pensar en que las dejemos?"

"¡Tenemos que volver, ahora!"

"¡Te dije que esto era una trampa!"

"¿Qué estabas pensando?"

"¡Suficiente!" Gritó Luke. El nivel de volumen en la sala se redujo al silencio, pero la ira seguía siendo una olla hirviendo a punto de desbordarse. "Hice una llamada y, por lo que sé, ha sido lo correcto. Si nos hubiéramos quedado, todos estaríamos en manos de la Corporación el Círculo, ¿y quién nos salvaría el culo?"

Luke se aseguró de mirar a cada uno de los miembros de su equipo restante a los ojos. "¿Cómo protegeríais a vuestra hermana encerrados a su lado?", Preguntó a los Elementales, observándolos a los dos tranquilizarse ante la pregunta "¿Qué tan enfadada estaría Clary si no hubiéramos usado el portal que hizo? ", les dijo a Simon y Magnus.

"¿Qué tan enfadada estaría Clary si descubriera que me ignoraste cuando te dije que teníamos un espía en nuestro equipo? ¿Eh, Luke? ", Desafió Simon, su cara se puso roja por la ira," ¿Qué tan enfadada estaría si resulta que la persona que estaba tratando de salvar no necesitaba ser salvada en primer lugar? "

Alec frunció el ceño mientras escuchaba, moviéndose hacia el furioso Molecular.

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

Simon se volvió hacia él y le golpeó el pecho con el dedo. "¡Sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando! Probablemente estéis todos juntos en esto ¿o Jace no os dijo que Valentine era su jodido padre? ", Gritó" ¡Sí, vi tu archivo en la base de datos! ", Le gritó a Jace, complacido de ver el estremecimiento del Elemental.

Todo el color se fue de la cara de Jace, el Elemental de fuego retrocedió unos pasos de los demás, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho como para protegerse de un ataque inminente. Alec conocía esa postura, sabía que su hermano estaba a punto de tomar cualquier tipo de abuso que iba a ocurrir como si se lo mereciera. Se colocó frente a Jace, haciendo todo lo posible por usar su cuerpo más grande para mantener a Jace fuera de la línea directa de fuego antes de que esto se pusiera más feo.

"Simon ..." Luke comenzaba a cansarse, pero Magnus le interrumpió, su cara llena de dolor al mirar a los ojos de Alec.

"¿Sabías sobre esto?", Preguntó, no queriendo creer que la persona con la que había compartido una parte de sí mismo pudiera estar vinculada a Valentine, el loco responsable de todo el dolor en sus vidas. La boca de Alec se abrió y se cerró varias veces, sin saber cómo empezar, pero Magnus podía verlo en su cara. Alec lo había sabido todo el tiempo. El horror apareció en la cara de Magnus y era como un cuchillo cortando su corazón. La expresión creó una sensación similar en el pecho de Alec, odiando que causara que Magnus le mirara así.

"Magnus, lo siento. No queríamos decírselo a nadie todavía porque pensamos que reaccionaríais de esta manera ", suplicó Alec.

La cara de Magnus se endureció, "¿Reaccionar de qué manera? ¿Traicionados al saber que tomamos y cuidamos al engendro de Valentine? ¿Enfadados porque nos engañasteis y probablemente nos habéis estado espiando todo este tiempo?"

"¡No! ¡Nunca haríamos eso! "Protestó Alec, el pánico se elevó como la bilis en su garganta." Haz tu cosa de empatía, verás que no estoy mintiendo, ¡nunca trabajaríamos para Valentine! "

Jace asintió frenéticamente "¡Por favor, solo dejadme intentar explicároslo! ¡Nunca quise que nadie saliera herido por mi culpa!"

"¿Explicar qué? ¿Cómo planeaste devolvernos a tu querido padre? Toda nuestra misión fue una trampa, ¿no es así? ", Dijo Simon, su cara casi morada ahora mientras se ponía de cara a Alec, empujándole con tanta fuerza que cayó contra Jace, quien le atrapó, apenas manteniéndole en posición vertical.

Luke maldijo y apartó a Simon, evitando que comenzara algo más violento "¡Escúchame! ¡Usa tu cabeza, piensa en la lógica detrás de lo que acusas a Jace! Tienes ojos, viste que era a Jace a quien intentaban atrapar, las chicas se pusieron en el camino. Todo su enfoque estaba en llevarle a esa trampa. ¿Por qué harían eso si fuera un espía?"

El pecho de Simon se levantó y cayó pesadamente mientras trataba de calmarse para escuchar a Luke y pensar en lo que había visto. Magnus hizo lo mismo, pero las cosas no cuadraban exactamente.

"Bien, ¿quieres explicarlo? Hazlo. Cuéntanos por qué no deberíamos echaros a ti y a tu así llamado hermano de esta montaña y dejaros como aperitivos para los lobos ", dijo el psíquico, negándose a mirar a Alec.

Alec y Jace intercambiaron miradas, el hombre más alto preguntó en silencio si Jace era capaz de manejar esto y Jace miró si su hermano estaba bien después de ser empujado. El rubio enderezó a Alec, asegurándose de que estaba estable sobre sus pies antes de adelantarse, con los ojos en el suelo avergonzado.

El corazón de Alec palpitó con comprensión, deseando que Jace no tuviera que hacer esto. Valentine era como una nube oscura que seguía a Jace dondequiera que iba. Cada vez que una mínima cantidad de luz solar llegaba a sus vidas, esa nube aparecía repentinamente de nuevo, volviéndolo todo frío y deprimente. Era un recordatorio constante para ellos de que sus vidas nunca podrían ser normales. Estar cerca de Jace significaba que estaban atrapados bajo la misma nube, pero Alec e Izzy nunca pensaron dos veces el quedarse. Jace era todo el sol que necesitaban.

Los ojos de Jace estaban enrojecidos cuando levantó la vista, viendo si los otros estaban escuchando. Debería haber visto venir esto. Tragó saliva antes de empezar.

"Valentine es mi padre, me gustaría poder negarlo. Ojalá no fuera cierto, pero lo es. Me crió para ser un monstruo, un robot sin alma que cumpliera sus órdenes. Fui uno de los primeros en los que experimentó. Dijo que me impediría enfermarme como mi madre, pero creo que estaba mintiendo. Creo que sabía que los tratamientos me convertirían en un fenómeno que podría usar para su propio beneficio. Crecí en una instalación, me mantuve solo hasta que llegó Alec. Me enseñó lo que significaba tener una familia amorosa, nunca se rindió conmigo, incluso cuando mataron a Max por mi culpa ", Jace se atragantó con la última parte, sintiendo que no merecía tener ese nombre en su lengua.

"¿Quién es Max?" Preguntó Simon.

"El hermano pequeño de Alec e Izzy", susurró Jace, sonando desconsolado.

"Jace, sabes que no fue tu culpa. Fue Valentine quien hizo eso. Max fue asesinado porque estábamos tratando de escapar ", dijo Alec en voz baja. Sintió la mano de Alec apoyándose en su hombro y se estremeció al pensar que no merecía la comodidad.

Jace negó con la cabeza, "Valentine le mató porque era amigo tuyo y tuve la valentía para traicionarle. Sé que no crees que tenga la culpa, ¡pero la tengo! "

"¿Qué pasó después?", Luke sonsacó suavemente.

Jace inspiró profundamente, preparándose para decir lo que había guardado durante los últimos ocho años "Corrimos. El cuerpo de Max probablemente ni siquiera estaba frío todavía, pero no podíamos quedarnos. Si lo hubiéramos hecho, Valentine habría ido a por Alec o Izzy a continuación. Les usaría como herramientas para enseñarme una lección. Sabíamos que Valentine vendría por mí, así que nos escondimos lo mejor que pudimos. Tantas ... tantas veces quise huir. Sabía que al quedarme con Alec e Izzy les estaba poniendo en peligro, pero no importaba cuántas veces lo intentara ... no podía irme. He sido tan egoísta y débil. No quería estar solo otra vez ", Jace se echó a llorar, con lágrimas calientes cayendo por su cara," es mi culpa que a Clary e Izzy se las hayan llevado. Lo siento mucho."

El alma de Alec estaba sufriendo por su hermano. No tenía ni idea de que Jace había querido irse para protegerles y estaba eufórico de que nunca hubiera pasado. Jace pertenecía con ellos. Intentó tirar de Jace para abrazarle, pero su hermano se apartó como si quemara, con la cabeza colgando de vergüenza. No creía que mereciera consuelo después de todo lo que había hecho.

Magnus estaba empezando a comprender un poco, pero no estaba haciendo nada para aliviar el dolor de haber sido mentido por las personas que habían recibido con los brazos abiertos en su hogar. La historia de Jace era trágica y aparentemente verdadera si sus emociones eran un indicador suficiente, pero todavía no era suficiente para el psíquico.

"Entonces, ahora entiendo por qué hicistéis todo lo posible para esconderos. Los mutantes normales que recogemos no se autoimponen la pobreza como vosotros parecíais felices de hacer. Estabais siendo cazados. Todavía estáis siendo cazados por Valentine de todas las personas, un loco peligroso dispuesto a destruirnos a todos. ¿No entendéis en qué tipo de peligro nos habéis puesto a todos al no decírnoslo?" Preguntó Magnus, con voz incrédula.

Alec saltó hacia delante, "Queríamos decíroslo eventualmente, ¡solo esperábamos que pudierais conocer a Jace primero! Es una buena persona, yo- "

"¡Una buena persona no estaría dispuesta a poner a otros en la línea de fuego de esa manera! Él mismo ha dicho que ha matado a tu hermanito ¡y ahora tu hermana y Clary están siendo entregadas a Valentine mientras estamos aquí sentados, escuchándole, intentando justificar lo que ha hecho! ¡Es peligroso! "Gritó Simon, las palabras golpeando a Jace como un golpe físico.

Todo lo que Simon estaba diciendo era exactamente lo que Jace estaba pensando en su cabeza. Estaba tomando todas sus fuerzas sortear el mar de culpa en el que estaba a punto de ahogarse. Max estaba muerto a causa de él. Izzy, que había estado a su lado durante años, estaba a punto de convertirse en otra víctima de su egoísmo y Clary ... Clary se merecía algo mucho mejor y, sin embargo, la había servido en una bandeja de plata para Valentine. Era demasiado, Jace era un monstruo, solo le costó mucho tiempo darse cuenta.

Estaba empezando a sentir que todo el oxígeno en la habitación se había agotado, tenía que irse. Ahora.

Alec vio las señales del instinto de escape de Jace y se lanzó para agarrar a su hermano, con las manos cerrándose sobre sus muñecas, focejeando cuando Jace luchó por soltarse.

"¡No! ¡No te puedes ir! ¡Por favor, no eres peligroso, te amamos y tú eres nuestra familia, Jace! "Alec suplicó, apretando su agarre como si estuviera aferrado a su última línea de vida.

Jace continuó tratando de apartar sus manos, "¡Ya no hay un 'nosotros' Alec! Maté a Max e Izzy es la siguiente. ¡Me mataré antes de dejar que te toquen a ti también! Tengo que irme. ¡Simon tiene razón, soy un peligro para todos! Iré a intercambiarme por las chicas, tal vez las dejará ir si me entrego ".

"Jace, por favor. Vamos juntos, ¡no tienes que estar solo! Podemos ir a salvar a Izzy y Clary juntos, ¡estaremos bien! "Alec suplicó, tratando desesperadamente de mantener su control sobre Jace.

El rubio todavía estaba tratando de alejarse, la culpa casi le consumía mientras negaba con la cabeza los gritos de Alec "No, podrías tener una vida por una vez si te quedas aquí. Podrías estar a salvo, tendrás un hogar, no tendrás que lidiar con un perro callejero problemático, tendrás a Magnus- "

"¡Nunca fuiste un perro callejero!"

"¡Por favor, Alec, déjame ir! ¡Déjame hacer algo por ti por una vez! ¡He terminado de ser egoísta! "

"Está bien, es suficiente. ¡Todos quietos! "Gritó Luke, acercándose a Jace, agarrando sus hombros y obligando al Elemental a enfrentarle." Jace, no vas a ir a ninguna parte. Ser el hijo de Valentine no es tu culpa y no tienes que sufrir por eso. Recuperaremos a Clary e Isabelle, pero necesitamos tu ayuda para hacerlo ".

"Luke, es peligroso, ¿no has estado escuchando?" Dijo Simon.

Luke se giró hacia él, su alto cuerpo imponente ante el delgado Molecular, "¿Has estado escuchando? Ayudamos a aquellos que no pueden ayudarse a sí mismos. Jace es tan víctima como Max, Izzy y Clary. No dejamos a las víctimas de lado porque puedan ser un inconveniente para nosotros ".

"¿Qué hay del hecho de que nos han estado mintiendo todo este tiempo? Si nos hubieran dicho la verdad desde el principio, tal vez no se hubieran llevado a nadie. Podríamos haber estado preparados, "dijo Magnus, todavía negándose a mirar a Alec.

Los hombros de Alec se desplomaron, "He sido yo. Soy el que hizo prometer que no diríamos nada, quería esperar hasta que primero conocierais a Jace. No es su padre, tanto como Valentine trató de hacer que lo fuera. Lo siento Magnus. No quería que perdiéramos la primera casa que hemos tenido".

Alec odiaba la forma en que Magnus se negaba incluso a mirar en su dirección. Habían sido tan abiertos el uno con el otro desde el principio, ahora se sentía estúpido por no haberle confiado a Magnus algo como esto. Él de todas las personas habría podido sentir el verdadero yo de Jace bajo toda la valentía, bajo la culpa, bajo el dolor. Magnus era una de las mejores cosas de su vida y es posible que Alec ya lo haya arruinado. Puede que haya estado tratando de proteger a sus hermanos, pero también debería haber estado tratando de proteger a sus nuevos amigos.

Luke suspiró mientras miraba los restos andrajosos de su equipo. Todos se sentían heridos y vulnerables, podía olerlo en cada uno de ellos. Se sentía responsable del desastre en el que se encontraban, Jace no era el único que tenía secretos ocultos que necesitaban salir a la luz. Necesitaba arreglar esto, pero no tenían tiempo.

"Todos acordasteis tenerme como líder del equipo. Poner vuestra confianza y vidas en mis manos y ahora os pido que me creáis cuando digo que recuperaremos a las chicas, pero solo podemos hacerlo juntos. Tenemos que dejar de lado nuestros problemas personales para superar este lío. Ahora escuchad y actuad como los malditos adultos que sois. Cualquiera que me interrumpa tendrá que sentarse en el rincón y contar hasta que crezca de una maldita vez. ¿Capiche?"


	8. Aversión.

La celda en la que estaban siendo retenidas habría divertido a Simon sin fin. Parecía que estaba literalmente sacada de cualquier película de ciencia ficción cursi, todo blanco con una gran pared de cristal para que pudieran mirar. Bueno, tal vez no era vidrio, seguramente los múltiples intentos de Izzy de patearlo habrían resultado en al menos una grieta a estas alturas si realmente fuera vidrio. Era un poco excesivo, ya que de todos modos ya tenían que usar esos estúpidos collares supresores de poder, pero Clary suponía que con todas las habilidades diferentes, Valentine elegiría ir por el lado de la precaución.

Clary suspiró mientras observaba a Izzy caminar de un lado a otro a través de su celda desde donde estaba recostada en una de las dos camas blancas de la habitación. Habían estado aquí durante medio día y lo único emocionante que había pasado era que un hombre con una bata de laboratorio viniera y les tomara una muestra de sangre. Normalmente, Clary simplemente le habría escupido al chico y se habría negado, pero las armas especializadas que llevaba eran motivación suficiente para que se enrollara su propia manga. Prefiere ver lo que estaban haciendo con su brazo, a estar inconsciente e insegura de qué se le hizo exactamente mientras estaba inconsciente.

Escuchó que Izzy dejó escapar un fuerte gemido seguido de otra fuerte patada contra el cristal, el resultado fue solo otro golpe y nada más. Clary podía ver la frustración que brotaba de ella como una tormenta de lluvia y era difícil para Clary verla desmoronarse ante sus ojos.

Lentamente, se levantó de su cama y se dirigió hacia Izzy, una vez más, asegurándose de que sus pasos fueran lo suficientemente fuertes como para no asustarla. Suavemente, extendió la mano para agarrar la mano de Isabelle, deteniendo sus movimientos.

"Hey, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó Clary gentilmente, frotando su pulgar suavemente sobre la piel de Izzy.

Isabelle dejó escapar un suspiro, pero asintió, "Bien. No estoy herida ni nada, simplemente no me gusta estar en lugares confinados a menos que haya una salida desbloqueada de algún tipo. ¿Otra cosa normal en los salvajes, no? "

Clary asintió. "Sí, es bastante normal a menos que fueras como ... un topo o algo así", bromeó, riendo un poco más fuerte ante la mirada horrorizada en la cara de Isabelle.

"Oh, Dios mío, nunca me he alegrado tanto de haber recibido el ADN felino. ¿Te imaginas las reacciones de mis hermanos si tuviera una necesidad constante de cavar hoyos y hacer túneles? ", Se rió Izzy, contenta de dejar salir algo de la creciente tensión en sus hombros." La misericordia más pequeña que la instalación podría haberme mostrado, supongo . "

" _¿Es la misericordia todo lo que querías, Isabelle? Diría que haberos salvado a ti y a tus hermanos de una terrible enfermedad fue una misericordia suficiente "._

Las cabezas de las chicas se giraron hacia la nueva voz que venía del otro lado de la pared de cristal. La figura que estaba allí hizo que Isabelle soltara un grito ahogado, sus ojos se estrecharon cuando el jadeo se convirtió en un siseo. El hombre parecía menos que impresionado y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

"¿Así es como saludas a un viejo amigo, Isabelle? Me parece recordar que tienes mejores modales", dijo.

"Me parece recordar que no eras un idiota malvado, pero bueno, aquí estamos", respondió ella.

Los ojos de Clary se movieron entre los dos, "Iz, ¿conoces a este hombre?"

Una sombra pareció caer sobre la cara de Isabelle, su cara normalmente brillante y hermosa se tensó, "Lo hago. Su nombre es Hodge Starkweather. A veces nos visitaba en las instalaciones, solo revisaba a Jace al principio, pero todos le conocimos a lo largo de los años. Pensamos que era nuestro amigo, incluso nos preocupamos por él después de correr, pero es obvio que ahora trabaja para Valentine. ¿Trabajaste para él todo el tiempo? ¡Dímelo! ¿Trabajaste para el hombre que mató a Max? ", Le espetó acusadoramente.

Hodge se estremeció internamente, pero se mantuvo lo suficientemente compuesto como para que las chicas no se dieran cuenta ... o las cámaras. Esto era más difícil de lo que jamás podría haber imaginado. Sus palmas estaban sudorosas, sus entrañas se agitaban y tomaba cada onza de su autocontrol para mantener su ritmo cardíaco normal. Durante años había cargado con la culpa de lo que le había pasado al Lightwood más joven, lamentando que fuera él quien le había avisado a Valentine en primer lugar que Jace había hecho amigos. Y luego se condenó a sí mismo cuando le dijo a Valentine que sospechaba que los niños estaban planeando un escape.

Había sufrido desde entonces, pero nada de lo que pasó fue suficiente para aliviar el horror hacia sí mismo por sus acciones. Y ahora aquí estaba Isabelle, una chica que había adorado, de vuelta en las manos de Valentine. En las manos de Hodge. Sus manos temblorosas.

Bajó la mirada, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y ocultó el ligero temblor "Isabelle, sé que debes odiarme con todo ..."

"¡Te detesto, imbécil! Amplía tu vocabulario al máximo para cualquier palabra que pueda asociarte", gruñó Isabelle.

Los ojos de Hodge se cerraron y respiró hondo, "... con todo lo que ha pasado, pero debes entender que solo estoy tratando de sobrevivir. Algo que tú, Alec y Jace siempre habéis sido increíbles haciendo. Estaba allí para vigilar a Jace, sí, ¡pero me preocupé por todos vosotros! Cuando descubrí que estabais pensando en huir, estaba preocupado más que nada. ¿Qué harían cuatro niños en las calles? No sabía que Valentine haría lo que hizo. Prometo que nunca quise heriros a ninguno. Yo te amaba. Amé a Alec, Jace y Max ... lo siento mucho, Isabelle ".

"Manten los nombres de mis hermanos fuera de tu boca", Isabelle siseó, "Estabas trabajando para Valentine. Nos traicionaste. ¡Has matado a Max! No puedes hablar de ellos con tanto cariño. Y si escucho el nombre de Max de nuevo en tus labios, te juro que los arrancaré ".

"No estoy aquí para repasar el pasado contigo, estoy aquí para ayudaros a ti y a tu amiga. A pesar de lo que piensas de mí, solo quiero lo mejor para ti ", dijo Hodge con desesperación, sus hombros cayendo con el peso de la culpa que casi le consumía. Clary le observó, deseando poder llegar a analizar cada una de sus emociones con un pequeño escaneo mental, pero el supresor le bloqueaba. Aunque no era tan buena en leer emociones humanas como Magnus y carecía de sus poderes ... incluso ella podía ver la carga física que esto tenía para el hombre ante ellas.

Con cautela, Clary movió su ágil cuerpo entre los dos, asegurándose de mantenerse más cerca de Izzy, "Izzy, escuchémosle y luego se irá. ¿Cierto? ", Preguntó la última parte por encima del hombro hacia Hodge, quien asintió.

La piel de Isabelle se sentía como si se estuviera arrastrando mientras estaba allí de pie, cara a cara con alguien a quien una vez llamó un amigo. Una vez su presencia les había hecho sentirse seguros, amados incluso y ahora, después de lo que había visto este día, se sintió enferma por haber confiado en él.

¡Nunca antes se había sentido tan confundida! Hace solo unos días, Luke le había dicho que necesitaba escuchar sus instintos humanos, confiar en los demás con mayor facilidad, consultar su corazón y no solo su cerebro ... pero ahora estaba deseando no dejar entrar a nadie más en su vida. ¿Tal vez su lado animal podría haber salvado a Max si lo hubiera escuchado con más atención y mantenido a su familia aislada? Quería gritar, pero en lugar de eso, controló sus rasgos y dejó que su confusión interna permaneciera interna por ahora.

"Bien. Escuchaste a Clary. Habla, luego vete."

Clary apretó la mano de Izzy y se giró para mirar al hombre que estaba delante de ellas. "Cuéntanos cómo quieres ayudarnos."

Había una pequeña chispa de esperanza en los ojos de Hodge cuando les miró "Obviamente, no puedo dejaros ir a ninguna de las dos, pero puedo ofreceros consejos que pueden hacer que Valentine sea gentil. Incluso puede liberaros si consigue lo que quiere ".

"¿Consejo? ¿Ese es tu mierda de pago por los daños hechos? "Preguntó Isabelle, levantando la voz.

"¡Este consejo podría salvar vuestras vidas! Valentine no pierde el tiempo cuando se trata de conseguir lo que quiere y lo que quiere ahora es a Jace. Podéis proporcionarle eso. Sabéis dónde vive, sabéis cómo encontrarle y cómo atraparle. Y encima de eso, sabéis dónde está Luke Garroway. Esa información podría comprar a la pequeña pelirroja su boleto a la libertad. No peleéis con él, nunca termina bien. Miradme ", Hodge hizo una pausa, levantando su mano derecha ante ellas mientras se convertía en piedra ante sus ojos," Esto es lo que obtienes cuando intentas ocultar que Jace tenía amigos durante tres años ".

"¿Te convirtió en un mutante porque dejaste que Jace hiciera amigos?" Preguntó Clary con horror.

Hodge asintió. Antes de su mutación, fue su ceguera hacia las verdaderas intenciones de Valentine lo que le vinculó a la Corporación el Círculo. Había elegido gustosamente trabajar para el hombre porque creía en el programa. ¡Iban a salvar vidas! Salvaron vidas ... no fue hasta que las mutaciones comenzaron a manifestarse en los niños que Hodge dudó de lo que estaban haciendo. Lo hicieron para que esos niños sobrevivieran, pero su existencia fue desoladora después de eso. Valentine incluso había llevado a algunos adultos a sus programas, pero solo tenían una tasa de supervivencia del 15%, mientras que con los niños era del 95%. Se había derramado tanta sangre antes de que dejaran de intentar el tratamiento para adultos. Aunque nunca se detuvieron con los niños.

Los años en que Hodge trabajó para Valentine, trató de pensar en las vidas salvadas sobre las vidas perdidas. Incluso cuando visitó a los niños, se negó a pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el hecho de que hubieran muerto sin tratamiento. Lo que estaban haciendo era algo bueno, Valentine estaba haciendo cosas buenas. Así que Hodge le escuchó, cumplió sus órdenes e incluso le habló de la traición de su hijo. No fue hasta que vio la cara del pequeño Max, fría y en blanco, que finalmente le dijo a Valentine que había terminado.

Sin embargo, Valentine no podía dejar que se fuera. No, Hodge había hecho demasiado, visto demasiado, había aprendido demasiado para poder salir de los ojos vigilantes de la Corporación el Círculo. Así que hizo que Hodge se sometiera a un tratamiento. O moría o se convertía en un mutante, incapaz de existir nunca de forma segura en público, atrapado como una herramienta en el cinturón de Valentine.

A veces, Hodge deseaba haber muerto.

Los ojos de Isabelle recorrieron la mano y finalmente se levantaron para encontrarse con la mirada de Hodge "Para mí es una justicia. Ahora sabes cómo se siente ser un monstruo bajo las manos de Valentine. Estás atrapado igual que nosotros, ¿cómo te sientes? Apuesto a que te arrepientes de no correr con nosotros. Te habríamos llevado con nosotros."

"Sabiendo lo que sé ahora, me habría ido. Cometí un terrible error, pero ahora estoy aquí y necesito que creas que si quieres salir de aquí con vida, debes darle a Valentine lo que quiere. ¡Corre, toma a Alec y corre!"

Izzy se burló, sus ojos se entristecieron y se cubrieron de lástima "Me das asco. A diferencia de ti, no planeo traicionar a la familia ".

"Jace estará bien, ¡no le mataran! Valentine no quiere eso. Sin embargo, te matarán si no cumples. Y luego, cuando finalmente encuentren a Jace, puedes apostar a que Alec morirá protegiéndole o será traído aquí y le harán cosas peores que la muerte ", dijo Hodge, su desesperación parecía genuina para Clary, pero en su vista periférica prácticamente podía ver la resolución de Isabelle como una montaña en una tormenta.

"No. Nunca le daré nada a Valentine. Ahora vete, vive tu lamentable excusa de vida como nada más que un asesino. ¡Fuera de mi vista, no quiero volver a verte nunca más! "Isabelle gritó, señalando hacia la puerta. Las lágrimas amenazaban con caer por sus pómulos.

"Isabelle ..."

"¡Vete!"

Observaron cómo Hodge se encogía sobre sí mismo y salía por la puerta, el hedor del arrepentimiento siguiéndole, finalmente dejando que Clary se enfocara en Isabelle, solo imaginando lo atormentada que debía sentirse en este momento. Era suficiente para que Clary estuviera casi contenta por el supresor, no estaba segura de cómo sería capaz de manejar las emociones aplastantes que debían estar saliendo de ella. No por primera vez se preguntó cómo Magnus manejaba tener ese canal abierto en todo momento.

Isabelle se había movido hacia la cama, sentándose pesadamente sobre ella, los sonidos de sus sollozos llenaron la habitación cuando dejó caer su cabeza en sus manos y comenzó a llorar.

........................................................................................................................

Hodge salió solemnemente de la habitación y caminó por una puerta desde donde estaban detenidas las chicas, deteniéndose para armarse de valor antes de abrirla. Allí estaba Valentine, mirando a la chica pelirroja sentada junto a Isabelle, abrazándola. La única pared de vidrio era todo lo que se interponía entre ellos y las dos mutantes en la celda.

Hodge se movió posicionándose junto a su jefe, sus ojos mirando directamente hacia adelante, pero fuera de foco. No quería ver a Isabelle llorando.

"Lo intenté, señor. Es demasiado leal ", dijo.

"Sí, lo es", dijo Valentine, "No creo que me diga dónde está Jace".

"¿Qué quieres que haga?" Hodge preguntó vacilante, sin querer escuchar una respuesta.

Al parecer, reflexionando sobre la pregunta, se llevó un dedo a su labio, golpeándolo allí mientras seguía mirando a las chicas en la celda. Hodge se estremeció de asco ante la mirada en sus ojos.

"¿Qué sabemos de la pequeña pelirroja? Clary, ¿verdad? Parece familiar ", dijo.

Hodge dejó escapar un suspiro "No hay nada nuevo. Sabemos por encuentros anteriores con el equipo de Luke que puede crear portales así como algunas otras habilidades. Los analistas parecen pensar que tiene la capacidad de imitar otras mutaciones. No estoy seguro de mucho más, ni siquiera de cómo ella y Garroway se conocieron. La prueba de sangre todavía se está haciendo. Tal vez podamos sacar algo de ella ".

Valentine murmuró pensativamente "Vamos a darles un día para que la realidad de su situación se hunda y para que los resultados lleguen. Después de eso ... veamos si la pequeña pelirroja es tan leal como su amiga salvaje".


	9. Estancado.

El ambiente dentro de la furgoneta era sofocante, por decir lo menos. Magnus ya se había tirado del cuello de su chaqueta con tachuelas tres veces, deseando haber renunciado a la chaqueta por completo. Después de la bofetada metafórica de Luke en la cara de todos, se les ocurrió un plan para salvar a las chicas, pero mientras que todos estaban enfocados principalmente en la tarea por delante, todavía existía un hedor persistente de desconfianza, ira, miedo, remordimiento, culpa y dolor, esa presencia empalagosa era similar a un verano de Houston, Texas, todo en una furgoneta.

Los ojos de Magnus se deslizaron hacia su izquierda, arriesgándose a mirar a Alec, quien inconscientemente se inclinaba más y más hacia su izquierda para mantener su hombro presionado contra el de Jace. Mientras tanto, Jace intentaba alejarse más y más, probablemente porque no creía que mereciera el apoyo físico. En este punto, la posición de los dos parecía que la furgoneta estaba atrapada en un giro constante a la derecha y sería gracioso si no fuera por todo lo que había pasado.

La furgoneta golpeó un bache, el equipo dentro se zarandea de manera sincronizada con el movimiento brusco mientras la gente rebotaba junto con él. La expresión de ninguno de ellos había cambiado, demasiado centrados en sus propios pensamientos.

Simon, que antes estaba de un hermoso tono ciruela, ahora solo tenía la cara un poco roja cada vez que miraba a Jace. Alec y Jace se mantuvieron alejados y cautelosos, como si tuvieran miedo de que si respiran o se mueven demasiado eso les sacara de la furgoneta. No se encuentran con los ojos de nadie, ni siquiera con los del otro.

A Magnus le parecía bien, tenía sus propios pensamientos para analizar y no necesitaba, ni siquiera quería, hablar con nadie en ese momento. Estaba enfadado, estaba herido y se sentía culpable por ambos sentimientos, ¿cómo era eso justo?

La revelación sobre la paternidad francamente alarmante de Jace no era ideal y Magnus no pudo evitar su reacción inicial. Pero mirando hacia atrás ... no fue el hecho de que Valentine fuera el padre de Jace lo que le molestó. Si Jace fuera realmente el engendro de ese loco, tendría mucho sentido que Magnus fuera rechazado por el rubio, pero no lo era. Conocía desde hace unas pocas semanas al Elemental ardiente, pero a Magnus le había bastado para ver las emociones genuinas que venían de Jace. Realmente amaba a sus hermanos. Había mostrado cariño por cada uno de sus nuevos compañeros de casa en un momento u otro. No había un sentimiento pegajoso de odio o agresión hacia ninguno de ellos. Magnus sabía sin lugar a dudas que Jace nunca deseaba hacerle daño a nadie.

Por eso Magnus no estaba enfadado por la revelación paterna de Jace. No, Magnus estaba molesto porque sus tres nuevos compañeros habían ocultado información que había llevado a un resultado desastroso. Al menos eso es lo que Magnus está tratando de hacerse creer a sí mismo. Por supuesto, estaba preocupado por Clary e Isabelle, estaba horrorizado de que pudieran haberlo prevenido si lo hubieran sabido. Sin embargo, Magnus tenía que vivir sabiendo que esa gente había estado detrás de Jace y que las chicas habían intervenido por su propia decisión de salvarle. Era como un juego enfermo de ping-pong en su cabeza por lo que quería enfadarse, pero no podía y, con todo esto dicho, apenas llegaba a la superficie de lo que más le había dolido.

Alec le había mentido. Alec le había mentido porque no confiaba lo suficiente en él. Alec no confiaba en él. A Alec no le importaba.

Independientemente de lo que había sido tan brillante cuando comenzó a florecer en el pecho de Magnus, las últimas semanas se estaba encogiendo rápidamente en su sombra de duda siempre presente de que nadie podría confiar plenamente en Magnus. Era solo otro doloroso recordatorio de por qué Magnus estaba solo y siempre lo estaría.

Estaba cien por ciento listo para renunciar a cualquier posibilidad de que Alec le amara tan ferozmente como sabía que era capaz de hacer.

Bueno, tal vez el noventa y nueve por ciento, pensó Magnus mientras pensaba en unas horas atrás ...

.....................................................................................................................

_**Hace tres horas – Montaña Espiral** _

_"Bien, ahora que tenemos los aspectos básicos del plan, necesitamos comenzar a analizar los detalles. Comencemos por cómo vamos a localizar a las chicas rápidamente y sin alertar ningún tipo de seguridad. "Luke le preguntó al grupo, su estatura alta se inclinó sobre la mesa frente a ellos. La superficie estaba cubierta por capas de mapas y diagramas que se habían compilado a partir de lo que sabían acerca de los edificios en los que posiblemente podrían estar retenidas._

_Simon y Magnus se recostaron en sus sillas, en el lado opuesto de la mesa de los Elementales, ambos con expresiones desesperadas en sus caras._

_"No lo sé, Luke. Tienen suficientes cortafuegos y códigos para hacerme sentir como un mongol del siglo séptimo tratando de pasar la Gran Muralla. Tal vez si se tratara de un número limitado de edificios sospechosos, pero literalmente tenemos más de 30 potenciales. Si incluso disparamos el código de alerta más pequeño en cualquiera de ellos, podríamos arriesgarnos a avisarles de que vamos a ir", dijo Simon._

_Magnus suspiró tristemente a su lado "Y si estos edificios no tuvieran tanta gente dentro, mutantes o no, podría haberlas rastreado, pero sería altamente inexacto a este nivel. No sé qué ayuda voy a ser ", terminó con amargura._

_Luego, Alec se incorporó repentinamente de su posición encorvada, sobresaltando a todos en la mesa, lo que le hizo sonrojarse y pronunciar una suave disculpa "Lo siento, solo ... creo que puedo ayudar. Si pudiéramos acercarnos a ... medio kilómetro de cada uno de estos edificios, puedo detectar si Izzy está en uno de ellos. Clary todavía debería estar con ella."_

_Luke se mostró indeciso, impresionado, "¿Qué necesitarías para lograr eso?"_

_Alec se encogió de hombros, "Un helicóptero sobre los edificios sería suficiente. Puedo encargarme del resto."_

" _¿Te gustaría compartir con el resto de la clase? O simplemente vas a mantenernos en la oscuridad ... otra vez ", preguntó Magnus._

_El respingo seguido por el tifón de culpa que arrasó a Alec casi hizo que el psíquico sintiera un poco de remordimiento por las duras palabras, pero no pudo pedir disculpas._

_Los ojos de Alec cayeron avergonzados, pero se levantó y buscó en su bolsillo. Magnus no estaba seguro de lo que esperaba que estuviera en las manos de Alec, pero algunas bellotas no era lo que esperaba. De hecho, era moderadamente decepcionante de una manera que casi le hizo reír, pero la forma en que los ojos de Jace se iluminaron con esperanza fue suficiente para que Magnus mantuviera la boca cerrada._

_"Es un truco que he estado usando por un tiempo. Comenzó como una cosa de comodidad, para cuando me sentía solo. Encontraría algunas semillas, algo pequeño que pasaría inadvertido y las pondría en los bolsillos de Izzy y Jace. Si estuviera preocupado, podría acercarme a esas semillas y saber exactamente dónde estaban. Al final se dieron cuenta y empezamos a usarlo para cosas más prácticas, como en caso de que nos separáramos después de escapar de la policía que quería recoger a algunos niños callejeros. Sería capaz de caminar hasta que pudiera sentir a dónde habían corrido e ir a buscarles. Se ha convertido en un hábito darles algo antes de hacer algo potencialmente peligroso. Me siento mejor sabiendo que puedo encontrar a las personas que me importan. Esta vez ... le di a Iz una de las bellotas que encontré. Si me pasas por encima del edificio en que las tienen, lo sabré. Y aún mejor, una vez que estemos dentro, podré llevarte directamente a ellas ", terminó y finalmente se atrevió a mover su mirada vacilante a la de Luke._

_El líder del equipo sonrió._

..................................................................................................................

_Al final, solo había costado cuatro sobrevuelos del helicóptero para determinar en qué edificio estaban las chicas. Por supuesto, Valentine las querría cerca, solo tenían la esperanza de que no fuera el edificio en el que el mismo loco tenía su oficina. Fue un descubrimiento sombrío, pero funcionaría a su favor para el plan que Luke estaba inventando._

_Después de que todos los detalles estuvieran listos y apenas estaban terminando de cargar la furgoneta para irse, Magnus sintió una mano en su hombro. Se giró lentamente, sabiendo exactamente quién era y se enfrentó a Alec._

_"Hey", dijo Alec._

_Magnus le fulminó con la mirada, pero ofreció un agudo asentimiento de reconocimiento._

_Moviendo los pies con nerviosismo mientras sus ojos se lanzaban a todo, menos a la cara de Magnus continuó "Sé que estás enfadado y lamento mucho haberte hecho sentir así. Y lamento no haber contado lo de Jace a nadie, yo solo ... "sus ojos se cerraron antes de finalmente levantarlos para encontrarse con los de Magnus." No creo que quieras volver a escuchar mis excusas, así que realmente lo siento por no decírselo a nadie. Especialmente a ti."_

_"¿Por qué especialmente a mí?" Preguntó Magnus, con cautela._

_"Porque a pesar de lo que piensas de mí en este momento, confío en ti. No sé por qué, pero ... lo hago. Y quería decírtelo, iba a decírtelo ... simplemente esperé demasiado tiempo. Es solo que ... hemos estado los tres solos durante tanto tiempo, estoy tratando de aprender una vez más cómo vivir fuera de la pequeña caja de lo que mi vida ha sido hasta ahora. Tengo miedo de volver dentro de esa caja, de perderlo todo, de perderte, pero es todo lo que he conocido. Me estoy adaptando y espero que sepas que me preocupo por ti, soy absolutamente terrible al mostrarlo. ¿Crees que serás capaz de perdonarme? ", Preguntó, con los ojos grandes y brillantes y, oh, tan esperanzados. Hizo que el corazón de Magnus doliera aún más._

_"No lo sé todavía, Alexander. Me gustaría perdonarte y seguir adelante, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que nos ocultaste algo importante y nos pusiste a todos en peligro. Sé que te preocupas por tus hermanos, pero necesito saber con seguridad que también te preocupas por nosotros", dijo Magnus. Luego se alejó._

............................................................................................................

**Presente**

El cambio de grava a pavimento debajo de los neumáticos hizo que Magnus volviera en sí, mirando por la ventana para ver que se acercaban a su primer punto de parada, donde dejarían a Jace salir del coche. Los otros se dieron cuenta de lo mismo y sus cuerpos se estaban despertando lentamente con movimientos tensos a medida que se acercaban.

Alec estaba especialmente rígido, su cuerpo largo y delgado parecía casi de madera junto a su hermano cada vez más agitado.

"Sabes que no tienes que hacer esto, podemos encontrar otra manera", le susurró Alec a Jace y la pierna rebotando del rubio se congeló.

"Esta es la mejor manera Alec y lo voy a hacer. Es mi elección y no me voy a retirar. Te debo al menos eso ", le susurró Jace.

Alec negó con la cabeza "No me debes nada, Jace".

"Te lo debo todo, Alec", dijo con firmeza cuando la furgoneta se detuvo y abrió la puerta lateral, saltando a un lado de la carretera. Las piedras sueltas crujieron bajo sus botas cuando se volvió para mirar hacia atrás a los que aún quedaban en la furgoneta. Luke miró hacia atrás desde el frente, su fuerte brazo se apoyó en el respaldo del asiento del pasajero.

"Está bien, recuerda el plan. Cuando tengas todo en su lugar, danos la señal y nos moveremos. Iremos por ti una vez que tengamos a las chicas, ¿lo entiendes? Iremos por ti", dijo Luke.

Jace asintió bruscamente y cerró la puerta. Magnus sintió una punzada en el pecho cuando la cara de Alec cayó una vez que se separó físicamente de Jace, solo cayendo más cuando la furgoneta comenzó a alejarse, dejando atrás al Elemental.

Alec se recostó en su asiento, su cabeza golpeó el reposacabezas con fuerza y sus ojos se cerraron. Era difícil de ver y aún más difícil para Magnus sentirlo. Alec había protestado enérgicamente ante el plan, afirmando que no estaba bien hacer que Jace hiciera esto, pero había sido vencido, tres contra uno. Magnus no podía ayudar ahora, pero desearía que hubiera un plan diferente. Ver a Alec tan derrotado no era algo que quería presenciar.

"Alec," dijo Magnus, tratando de llamar su atención.

Se dio cuenta de la forma en que Alec se estremeció ante el nombre, pero aún así volvió la cabeza hacia Magnus.

"Alexander", lo intentó de nuevo y esta vez los hombros del Elemental se relajaron una fracción, "Ten fe en Jace. Puede hacer esto y le recuperaremos, lo prometo ".

"Sé que lo haremos porque no me detendré hasta que los tres salgan de allí", dijo Alec, "solo me preocupa lo que esto le hará a Jace. Lo que le hará a su cabeza ... nos ha llevado años traerle hasta donde pueda sonreír y no lo finja. Me odiaría a mí mismo si volviera atrás ", admitió Alec en voz baja.

Magnus sintió una creciente sensación de arrepentimiento y preocupación detrás de él, donde Simon estaba sentado, el Molecular lo estaba escuchando todo. Una rápida mirada por el espejo retrovisor de Luke mostró que su cara ya no estaba roja.

"¿Algo está mal, Simon?" Preguntó Luke de repente, oyendo el ruido errático del corazón del joven.

Simon se sobresaltó, su cabeza se alzó mientras miraba a Alec, con un sentimiento de vergüenza a su alrededor, "Uh, no. Todo está bien, yo solo ... "se volvió hacia el Elemental," ¿Fue realmente tan malo para él? Quiero decir, Valentine es un psicópata, pero seguramente no hirió a su propio hijo, ¿verdad? "

Era una pregunta inocente, pero Alec quería gritar, despotricar y maldecir en respuesta. Eran suposiciones como esa, las que hicieron que Alec dudara en contarle sobre lo de Jace a alguien en primer lugar, pero reprimió su ira como un caballo salvaje, retrocediendo hasta que finalmente estuvo lo suficientemente bajo control y desapareció. No, no lo entendían, pero Alec solo necesitaba hablar y enseñarles a comprender. Así era como se suponía que debía vivir, fuera de su pequeña caja, sin excluir a aquellos que no entendían las cosas a primera vista.

Alec suspiró para tranquilizarse "Fue porque Jace era su hijo que todo lo que le hizo fue incluso más cruel. Valentine no se contuvo porque Jace fuera su hijo, eso le hizo presionar más fuerte. Quería el control completo sobre Jace a cualquier costo. Le aisló, experimentó con él, le torturó y le lavó el cerebro. Cuando conocí a Jace, era el capullo de la persona que es ahora y hasta el día de hoy estoy sorprendido de lo bueno que es, a pesar de todo lo que le ha pasado. Solo me preocupa que lo que está por hacer traiga todos esos demonios de antes. Cuando Valentine tenía el control."

La furgoneta se quedó en silencio, el único sonido fue el motor y el viento fuera cuando Simon absorbió lo que Alec había dicho.

"Lo siento", dijo de repente, "estaba tan enfadado porque Clary se ha metido en medio de todo esto y he odiado a Valentine durante tanto tiempo que no pude separar a Jace de él una vez que vi ese archivo. Todavía estoy un poco molesto de que no nos lo hayáis dicho, pero lo entiendo. No a todos les gusta airear su ropa sucia en el momento en que se mudan con sus compañeros de habitación ", terminó sin convicción, pero la confesión trajo una pequeña sonrisa a la cara de Alec.

"Esa no es la verdad", murmuró Luke para sí mismo desde el asiento delantero, observando detrás de él cuando los tres jóvenes en la parte de atrás finalmente comenzaron a respirar con facilidad por primera vez ese día.

........................................................................................................................

Había sido un desafío encontrar un teléfono público en esta época, pero Simon había localizado uno a poca distancia a pie de donde habían dejado a Jace. La caminata había sido buena para él, le dio tiempo para prepararse para lo que estaba por venir. Sin pensar, sus dedos pasaron por los botones de su reloj, sus ojos mirando la hora como un tic nervioso.

Alec e Izzy le habían dado más de una década de amor, apoyo y protección y era su momento de pagar. No se arrepentía de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero aún cuando estaba parado frente al fósil viviente de la tecnología, dudó.

Era solo miedo, lo sabía. Tenía miedo de lo que estaba a punto de pasar, tuviera éxito o no, esto no iba a ser fácil.

Luego pensó en las caras de sus hermanos. Pensó en la cara de Max.

Descolgó el teléfono, deslizó las monedas, marcó el número que Simon había garabateado en un papel para él y se llevó el auricular a la oreja.

Con cada tono su corazón se aceleró hasta que estuvo seguro de que lo vería latir visiblemente debajo de su camisa y luego alguien contestó.

_"Ha llamado a la sucursal de la Corporación el Círculo de Brooklyn ¿cómo puedo dirigir tu llamada?"_

"Mi nombre es Jace Morgenstern. Quiero hablar con mi padre, Valentine."


	10. Impaciencia.

Habían pasado casi un día entero dentro de la celda y Clary podía ver que Isabelle estaba casi al borde. Caminando sin parar por la habitación, encontrando una nueva forma de moverse después de aproximadamente una hora, cualquier forma de expulsar la energía nerviosa que se había estado gestando desde que fueron metidas allí.

Primero cruzó los brazos y se tocó los bíceps con los dedos, luego se pasó una mano por el pelo, luego hizo rodar una bellota entre sus dedos y luego se mordió el labio inferior. Para cuando parecía que Isabelle estaba a punto de roer su piel, Clary había decidido que ya era suficiente.

"Iz, ¿por qué no te sientas un rato?"

La cabeza de Isabelle giró en redondo, su pelo caía tan elegantemente sobre sus hombros que parecía un anuncio de un comercial de champú y Clary hizo una nota mental para preguntarle qué producto usaba después de que todo esto acabara.

Ella dudó, pero finalmente se movió para sentarse en la cama opuesta. Se quedó quieta durante aproximadamente un cuarto de minuto antes de que su dedo empezara a moverse. El ojo de Clary se crispó.

Esta situación no era ideal, incluso Clary podía admitir eso, pero recordando lo que la había llevado allí en primer lugar, no podía verlo de otra manera. Los Lightwood se habían abierto paso hasta los corazones del equipo, incluso antes de su decisión de unirse.

La euforia que sintió cuando vio la conexión inmediata entre Alec y Magnus fue casi abrumadora. En los años que había conocido a Magnus, a través de los diferentes amantes y personas significativas, esto era algo especial. Había algo en la química entre los dos que prometía algo explosivo e increíble. Ambos eran como piezas de rompecabezas que tenían mil bordes dentados provocados por años de abuso, dolor y sufrimiento de dos maneras muy diferentes. La gente con esa intrincada pieza de rompecabezas casi nunca podía encontrar otra que encajara a la perfección, pero aquí lo hacía en opinión de Clary. Puede que no lo vieran, pero Clary lo hacía. Tomaría un par de vueltas de ambas piezas antes de que encontraran el lugar donde encajarían para siempre, pero la posibilidad seguía estando si seguían intentándolo.

Isabelle fue una adición que Clary ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que necesitaba en su vida. No era solo tener a otra chica alrededor para romper la pared de testosterona con la que vivía, era tener una mujer fuerte alrededor para demostrarle a Clary que podía estar al mismo nivel que los chicos, solo necesitaba confianza. Isabelle la ayudaría a alcanzar ese nivel con el tiempo.

Y Jace ... Clary escondió el rubor que comenzaba en sus mejillas al agachar la cabeza para inspeccionar el barro en su zapato. Jace era como su elemento, una chispa repentina que se convertía en una llama brillante, hermosa, cálida y un poco salvaje. Estaba sacando un lado de sí misma que ni siquiera sabía que tenía. Clary estaba algo contenta de que su primera reunión hubiera sido mientras él estaba ocupado preocupado por un Alec en estado de coma, de lo contrario, no está segura de que hubiera visto a la verdadera persona sensible y maravillosa bajo toda la sobrecarga de engreimiento. Probablemente le habría descartado si no fuera por ese breve vistazo a su fachada cuidadosamente construida, pero tenía que preguntarse por qué sentía que tenía que ponerla en primer lugar.

De cualquier manera, Clary estaba extasiada por tener nuevos compañeros de equipo, incluso si eran un poco toscos en los bordes. A Simon le gustaba bromear acerca de cómo tomaron tres perros callejeros salvajes, pero no estaba tan alejado. Estos tres hermanos no estaban acostumbrados a la sociedad y son más adeptos a la supervivencia que la mayoría. Les hacía impredecibles, como si llevaran a casa un nuevo gato y no estuvieran seguros de si arañaría cuando se asustara.

Sin embargo, a Clary no le había asustado, incluso estaba más atraída por el misterio que era Jace Lightwood. Incluso si los Lightwood eran extraños, no tenía miedo de ser arañada. Se sentía segura con ellos, con Jace ... no sabía por qué. Magnus probablemente podría poner el dedo en la llaga en el porqué, pero esto era algo que quería descubrir por sí misma.

Aun así, ¿cuánto había que descubrir? Hodge había mencionado a Jace varias veces, ¿por qué Valentine le quería? El pensamiento siguió pasando a través de su mente junto con el recuerdo de aquellos agentes que se agrupaban en el Elemental. Le querían, Clary e Izzy habían estorbado. Por su vida que no podía entender por qué. Claro, Jace tenía una habilidad genial, probablemente capaz de causar mucho daño, pero también lo era la mutación de Alec y no intentaron atraparle.

Un fuerte suspiro desde el otro lado de la habitación arrancó a Clary de sus reflexiones. Claramente, ella no era la única en esta celda con demasiado en mente.

"Iz ... sé que ha sido duro, con Hodge y todo eso. ¿Quieres hablar de eso? "Clary ofreció a la agitada Salvaje.

La salvaje le dio vueltas a la idea alrededor de su cabeza. Sí, quería hablar sobre eso, pero la historia no era realmente suya, ¿verdad? Cualquier cosa que dijera apuntaría al pasado privado de Jace y le preocupaba cómo reaccionaría Clary y cómo reaccionarían los demás cuando Clary se lo dijera inevitablemente.

Además de eso, Isabelle tendría que estar ciega para no haber visto el interés genuino que Jace había estado mostrando en la bella Psíquica. Había sido la primera vez que había visto a Jace interesado en alguien además de él y sus hermanos e Izzy estaba emocionada y aterrorizada. Se odiaría a sí misma si fuera quien arruinara potencialmente lo mejor que le había pasado a Jace y a todos ellos realmente.

Pero esta chica que tenía delante era increíble tanto en sus habilidades como en su corazón. No había sido más que dulce y paciente con todos ellos. La personalidad un tanto severa de Alec no la había alejado, se lo había tomado todo con calma, incluso yendo tan lejos como para llevarle a Alec algunas golosinas que había horneado. Y el corazón de Isabelle cantó de alegría no solo por tener a otra mujer cerca, sino porque era una mujer amable, amaba los cotilleos y los zapatos ... y no parecía mentalmente capaz de herir a ninguno de ellos a pesar de su impresionante variedad de habilidades.

Esta chica ha sido la primera en atraer no solo la mirada de Jace, sino también su corazón. Eso tenía que significar algo.

" _Deja que tus instintos animales te protejan, pero deja que tus instintos humanos te guíen"._

"Clary, creo que necesito decirte algo. Normalmente dejaría que te lo dijera Jace, pero creo que necesitas saberlo ".

........................................................................................................................

"Mi hijo, estoy tan feliz de verte. Te ves bien, saludable, fuerte ", dijo Valentine, mientras rodeaba a Jace. Su voz sonaba alegre, pero para alguien que había conocido al hombre durante años como lo había hecho Jace, había un temblor de furia bajo sus agradables palabras. "Ha pasado tanto tiempo, te he echado de menos".

Jace mantuvo su cara cuidadosamente en blanco, su columna vertebral recta y sus ojos enfocados hacia delante. La postura perfecta del soldado o una imitación de un robot, depende de la voz en su cabeza que Jace quisiera escuchar. Estar tan cerca de su padre hizo que su alma se sintiera viscosa y cada célula de su cuerpo quería huir y nunca mirar hacia atrás, pero se mantuvo firme recordando las caras de Clary e Izzy en su mente. Estaba haciendo esto por ellas. La única parte de él que se movió fue su dedo que estaba detrás de su espalda, retorciendo nerviosamente su reloj alrededor de su muñeca.

Se negó incluso a mirar a Hodge, que estaba de pie junto a la habitación, listo para intervenir si sentía que Valentine era amenazado.

"Hola, padre", dijo Jace con una voz que no dejaba ver cualquier emoción que estuviera sintiendo.

La sonrisa en la cara de Valentine cuando se sentó en su escritorio nunca se desvaneció cuando miró al joven que tenía delante "Ahora, Jace, tan feliz como estoy de verte aquí, por tu propia voluntad debo añadir, tengo que preguntar por qué estás aquí después de esconderte todos estos años. Sería un tonto si no desconfiara un poco de tu repentino regreso. Especialmente porque tengo a dos de tus amiguitas en mis celdas mientras hablamos ".

Jace se tensó. _Es la hora_ , pensó y dejó que la grieta más pequeña apareciera en su fachada en blanco. Valentine observó cómo los ojos de su hijo se humedecían momentáneamente antes de que la humedad desapareciera con un fuerte parpadeo.

Jace se aclaró la garganta, "Garroway me echó. Descubrieron quién soy y decidieron que no se podía confiar en mí. Que era peligroso ".

Valentine resopló "¿Eso es todo lo que se necesita para que vuelvas a llorar a papá? Debo decirlo Jace, eso es un poco decepcionante. Pensé que esos mocosos Lightwood al menos te habrían vuelto un poco más terco simplemente por asociación. Esa criatura, Isabelle, pudo haber tenido éxito en rasgar a Hodge un nuevo orificio, pero supongo que no te diste cuenta de su maldad. Vergonzoso ", dijo, pero en realidad no sonaba molesto," ¿Y qué hay del querido Alec? ¿Qué tenía que decir acerca de que fueras expulsado?"

Esta vez Jace dejó caer una lágrima, "Le ofrecieron que se quedara y eligió quedarse. Dijo que estaba harto de tener que esconderse por mi culpa ", pausa para el efecto," dijo que había perdido a sus dos hermanos por mi culpa. Dijo que me odiaba ".

Su voz se quebró con la palabra, la idea misma hería a Jace de una manera que no podía describir.

"Así que volví aquí. Soy un monstruo, maté a su hermano y alejé a su hermana de él. No merezco estar cerca de nadie. El único buen uso que he tenido para alguien es como tu hijo, así que volví. Por favor, padre, lo siento mucho por irme. Nunca volveré a escapar ".

Los ojos de Valentine escanearon cada centímetro de él, perforando su piel para detectar cualquier rastro de mentira. Se frotó la cara con una mano y se puso de pie. "Está bien, Hodge, asegúrate de que mi hijo encuentre el alojamiento adecuado hasta que podamos verificar su lealtad".

Hodge asintió bruscamente y colocó una mano de piedra sobre el hombro de Jace, "Sí, señor".

Valentine se detuvo de repente, "Oh, un momento. Tengo una última cosa para mi hijo".

Jace ni siquiera vio el puño que iba a su estómago, demasiado ocupado tratando de enfocar sus ojos en nada. Se dobló al sentir que Valentine le sacaba el aire directamente de sus pulmones, la sensación familiar de su infancia no era menos dolorosa con la edad. Tosiendo y jadeando mientras intentaba respirar, sintió que Hodge agarraba su hombro con fuerza mientras Valentine se inclinaba para susurrar en su oído "Nunca llores delante de mí otra vez. No voy a dejar que un mocoso llorica y débil se haga llamar mi hijo."

Jace asintió, todavía jadeando por aire.

"Eso es todo por ahora, Hodge. Llévale a su habitación".

Jace no peleó, se dejó sacar de la habitación, feliz de estar finalmente fuera de la vista de su padre. Sin embargo, estar al lado de Hodge mientras su viejo amigo le acompañaba por el pasillo, era otro tipo de dolor para el que Jace no estaba preparado. Era obvio que Hodge trabajaba para Valentine en este punto y tenía que asumir que siempre había sido así. Hodge nunca fue realmente su amigo, solo era alguien a quien su padre mandaba para vigilarle.

"Fuiste tú, ¿verdad?" Dijo con voz ronca, finalmente logrando controlar su respiración.

Hodge se estremeció, ya sabiendo lo que Jace estaba preguntando "No quise que ninguno saliera herido, Jace".

Jace resopló "Bueno, supongo que eso lo mejora todo", dijo con amargura, frotando su abdomen con suavidad.

"Jace, no hagas que esto sea peor de lo que es. Sé que estás mintiendo ", susurró Hodge en su oído, con los ojos mirando a los lados," No sé lo que estás haciendo, ¡pero esto es peligroso! ¡Tiene a Isabelle! En el momento en que sienta que algo está mal, la usará como lo hizo con Max. Solo detente y acepta que has vuelto para quedarte. Por favor, no quiero ver a nadie más herido ", dijo.

"No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando, Hodge, pero te sugeriría que dejes de tratar de ser mi amigo antes de que queme toda tu piel comenzando por tu cara", dijo Jace con su voz llena de veneno.

Hodge lo ignoró, "No has metido a Alec en esto, ¿verdad? ¿Está a salvo?"

Con la ira por encima de su umbral de emoción, Jace se soltó del agarre de Hodge y se volvió hacia él con la cara roja, "¡No puedes fingir que te preocupas por nosotros! ¡No cuando le dejaste matar a un niño inocente! ¡No cuando le ayudaste a cazar a otros tres niños inocentes como animales durante años! No eres mejor que él y no mereces haber conocido a personas tan buenas y atentas como Alec e Izzy. No mereces tener ningún recuerdo de Max sonriéndote. No mereces nada, así que retrocede y simplemente haz tu maldito trabajo. Es lo único de lo que eres capaz de todos modos ".

Hodge tragó saliva antes de presionar un botón en un panel en la pared, la acción abrió una puerta hacia lo que parecía una pequeña habitación sin ventanas.

"Aquí es donde te alojarás hasta que tu historia haya sido verificada por cualquier psíquico de la colección de Valentine. Primero tengo que registrarte, "dijo Hodge e hizo un gesto a Jace para que entrara en la habitación.

La habitación estaba en silencio mientras Hodge pasaba rápidamente sus manos arriba y abajo por el cuerpo de Jace, dando palmaditas en los bolsillos, quitándole los zapatos y levantándole las mangas de la camisa.

"¿Desde cuándo usas reloj?" Hodge preguntó con suspicacia.

Jace puso los ojos en blanco "Desde que encontré necesario mirar cuánto tiempo de mi vida estás desperdiciando con tu inútil presencia".

Ásperamente, Hodge le quitó el reloj, abrió el clip y lo deslizó sobre la muñeca de Jace. "Voy a tener que tomar esto".

Jace se encogió de hombros "Está bien, pero me debes trescientos cincuenta euros".

Hodge le dirigió una mirada fulminante antes de salir de la habitación, la puerta se cerró detrás de él con un suave ruido. Finalmente Jace sintió que podía respirar de nuevo. Cayó pesadamente sobre la cama, sin importarle que arrugara el perfecto estilo militar de las sábanas dobladas debajo de él. Se sentía como un calcetín mojado que había sido escurrido y estirado demasiado, si es que eso era una sensación. Tendría que preguntárselo a Magnus más tarde, eso es si Magnus le hablaba de nuevo.

Sutilmente dejó que sus ojos vagaran por la habitación, buscando alguna cámara. Había lo que podía ser una pequeña cámara en el lado izquierdo del marco de la puerta, así que se aseguró de que sus movimientos fueran pequeños y de aspecto natural mientras pasaba su mano por la parte posterior de su cuello, sacando una de las dos pequeñas semillas de Alec que Magnus había cosido en el cuello de su camisa.

Con esto escondido entre sus dedos, trituró la semilla con los nudillos antes de acercarse el puño a la boca para cubrir un bostezo falso. Tragó la semilla de girasol y se recostó para esperar.

........................................................................................................................

Simplemente parecía un reloj normal. Hodge no podía por su vida entender el significado de esto. La hora estaba exacta, el reloj era una marca actual, los botones funcionaban normalmente. ¿Qué podría ser?

Sabía que algunos de los científicos podrían abrirlo y ver exactamente qué era, si había algo que encontrar, pero algo le impedía ir a los laboratorios.

Era culpa y sabía muy bien que merecía sentirse culpable. Si encontraban algo y se lo decían a Valentine, Jace e Izzy tendrían problemas. Otra vez. No creía que su conciencia pudiera soportar otra carga como esa en su alma.

Ver el ardor del odio en los ojos de los niños que adoraba fue más doloroso que el proceso de convertirse en un mutante. Amaba a esos niños. Odiaba a Valentine.

En silencio, Hodge arrojó el reloj a un bote de basura cercano, manteniéndose fuera de la vista de las cámaras.

De alguna manera no alivió la culpa.


	11. Desconcertante.

A medio kilómetro de la sede de la Corporación el Círculo, una furgoneta llena de mutantes fue aparcada discretamente en el aparcamiento de la tienda de alimentos cercana. Las personas mundanas entraban y salían de sus coches, con los brazos llenos de bolsas y demasiado concentradas en cargar sus maleteros para darse cuenta del gran vehículo que estaba debajo de la farola.

Magnus suspiró anhelante, deseando poder ser tan despreocupado. El bullicio de las emociones bajas fue algo así como un bálsamo en sus receptores sensoriales sobre estimulados. Lo más alto que sintió en su radar fue la frustración de una mujer al darse cuenta de que olvidó algo dentro de la tienda y volvió a entrar.

Con un gemido, Magnus se movió del asiento del pasajero y caminó hacia la parte de atrás, donde Alec, Simon y Luke estaban todos encorvados en sus sillas, sus caras cansadas lucían pálidas en el área iluminada por el ordenador. Sintió lo nervioso que estaba Alec, pero se resistió a poner una mano reconfortante en su hombro. No estaba seguro de dónde se encontraban en ese momento y no sabía si su comodidad era algo que Alec quisiera.

"¿Algo?" Preguntó Magnus en voz baja, su voz aún sonó demasiado fuerte en la pequeña furgoneta.

"La primera señal se envió hace veinte minutos", respondió Alec con voz ronca.

Magnus asintió, respirando aliviado y sacó otra silla para sentarse, uniéndose a los demás en su vigilia. Los ojos de Luke observaban a Alec en busca de algún indicio de la segunda señal siendo activada, mientras que Simon tecleaba con locura en su teclado tratando de ubicarse antes del siguiente paso. La primera señal era por la que todos habían estado más preocupados. Simon le había dado a Jace un reloj que enviaría un virus con solo presionar un botón que le permitiría a Simon ingresar sin problemas a los controles de seguridad de los edificios.

........................................................................................................................

_**Unas horas antes** _

" _Piensa en ello como una enfermedad en el aire. Este virus funcionará de la misma manera para una red basada en wifi como la de Valentine. La gente usaba este tipo de cosas en las cafeterías para irrumpir en el ordenador de otra persona todo el tiempo. Fácil para robar datos y fácil para colar algún código cuando nadie se da cuenta. La única razón por la que no podemos hacer esto todo el tiempo es por lo que pasó hace tantos años, cuando ese virus destruyó la base de datos por primera vez, rompió su seguridad y nos liberó a todos los mutantes. Este lo han hecho para que la red esté totalmente dividida por secciones o departamentos, de modo que cualquier sección que caiga ... el resto estará bien "._

_"Entonces, ¿por qué lo estamos usando esta vez si pueden evitar que obtengamos acceso a todo el edificio?", Preguntó Jace al Molecular._

_Luke se acercó a Simon, "Porque nunca te hemos tenido antes, Jace"._

_La cara de Jace se frunció en confusión, "Estoy perdido aquí. Sabéis que soy el amo de las llamas, no de los códigos, ¿verdad?"_

_Luke se inclinó, sus ojos suaves, cálidos y con disculpa, "Eres más que solo tu habilidad, espero que lo sepas. Y eres más que tus relaciones también, pero ahora es tu relación con Valentine la que nos va a ayudar, eres el único al que le llevarían directamente a él al entrar al edificio "._

_Jace se estremeció, "¿Y?"_

_"La oficina de Valentine es la única habitación en todo el edificio que tiene acceso a toda la red. Entras en esa habitación, presionas un botón, liberas el virus ... y ya estamos dentro. Esa será nuestra primera señal "._

........................................................................................................................

Ahora solo tenían que esperar la segunda señal, la que sería Jace diciendo que estaba a salvo o la que les diría que estaba en peligro inmediato. Magnus pudo ver los ojos de Alec, vidriosos mientras miraban al suelo, con las manos cruzadas ante su boca mientras estiraba sus sentidos, esperando ...

Era casi tan agónico de ver como lo era sentirlo, la desdichada preocupación y la anticipación se unieron en una ansiedad que se apoderaba de un alma que dominaba los sentidos. Magnus no pudo evitar sentirse preocupado por Alexander y se acercó un poco más a su asiento, como si la proximidad con otro pudiera ayudarle.

........................................................................................................................

_**Unas horas antes** _

" _Dos semillas, una de girasol y una de calabaza. Aplastar la de girasol significa que estás a salvo. Aplastar la de calabaza significa que estás en peligro inmediato ", dijo Alec cuando se las entregó a Magnus para comenzar a coserlas en el dobladillo de la camisa que Jace usaría._

_Jace levantó una ceja._

_"No me mires así, es todo lo que pude encontrar en el último minuto. Simplemente alégrate de que la despensa tuviera semillas sin tostar disponibles ", reprendió Alec._

_"¿Ninguna bellota esta vez?" Preguntó Jace, medio bromeando. Normalmente, la cosa de la bellota era algo reconfortante para Alec solo, pero Jace no pudo evitar pensar en cómo le gustaría tener la comodidad de saber que Alec sabía exactamente dónde estaba. Al menos si solo tenía que romper una, tendría la otra para que Alec le rastreara._

_Alec negó con la cabeza. "No, demasiado grande y se notaría en un búsqueda corporal." Sus ojos estaban en Magnus mientras hablaba, observando al psíquico mientras trabajaba diligentemente en la camisa. La culpa y la vergüenza le devoraban por dentro y, al mirar a Magnus, le dolía aún más, sentía que merecía el dolor._

_Sintió la mano de Jace agarrando suavemente su muñeca, agachó la cabeza para poder atrapar la mirada de Alec._

_"Todo va a estar bien, Alec", dijo._

_"No lo sabes, Valentine te ha herido antes"._

_Los ojos de Jace se movieron juguetonamente, pero Alec pudo ver el verdadero dolor detrás de ellos, "Todo va a estar bien, te preocupas demasiado. Pero no solo estaba hablando de la misión. Estoy hablando de Magnus. Va a estar bien, va a perdonarte. Sería estúpido dejar pasar una oportunidad con un chico como tú. La semana pasada le escuché decirle a Clary que ha estado resistiendo la tentación de treparte como un árbol "._

_Alec resopló y sonrió, "¿Otra broma de plantas? ¿Ahora? ¿De Verdad?"_

_Desde la distancia, Luke observaba el intercambio con cariño._

_"Voy a tener que pedirle a ese chico cada paquete de semillas en Internet cuando esto termine", murmuró para sí mismo. Las semillas de calabaza y girasol eran bastante ridículas._

........................................................................................................................

El recuerdo se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, pero Alec no pudo sonreír de nuevo. Era una agonía esperar la segunda señal. Cada segundo que pasaba era otro segundo en que no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba pasando a Jace. ¿Qué pasaría si no pudiera llegar a una semilla antes de que lo hirieran? ¿Y si se llevaban su ropa? ¿Qué pasaría si estuvieran sentados aquí sin hacer nada mientras les hacían Dios sabe qué a sus hermanos?

Podía sentir que su aliento comenzaba a acelerarse y su corazón estaba haciendo todo lo posible para conseguir algún tipo de multa por exceso de velocidad en su pecho. Una capa de sudor comenzó a formarse en su cara.

"Alec, ¿estás bien?"

La cabeza de Alec se giró hacia la voz de Magnus, con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Um, bien. No hay señal aún ", dijo. Podía sentir sus manos comenzar a temblar y su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse cálido por todas partes.

Magnus suspiró "No más mentiras, Alec. Te ves terrible, ¿has comido algo?"

Alec hizo una mueca ante la acusación y luego se quedó inmóvil al recordar. No había comido desde que Jace le había forzado a comer algunas barras de granola antes de que se fueran en la furgoneta. Eso fue hace más de 6 horas.

"Mierda, lo siento. No quise mentir, es solo un hábito decir que estoy bien ", dijo.

Magnus lo sabía, pero no lo comentó, solo estaba siendo un amargado en este punto y lo sabía. Alec ya estaba pasando por suficiente y no necesitaba que Magnus le agregara drama, así que refrenó su actitud lo mejor que pudo. Sacó una bolsa de debajo de su silla y se la entregó a Alec, asegurándose de que la entregaba con suavidad, para no aplastar su contenido.

"Fui a la tienda antes para comprarte algunos aperitivos en caso de que esto tomara un tiempo, para que comieras algo. Usar tus sentidos para vigilar a Jace te está drenando demasiado rápido. Agregué un montón de artículos llenos de azúcar, con la esperanza de que te carguen lo suficiente en caso de que tengas que hacer algún monstruoso árbol mientras estés allí ", dijo Magnus, con los ojos tratando de mirar a cualquier lado menos la expresión agradecida de Alec. Parecía que Magnus le había entregado la luna y realmente era demasiado.

"Gracias", susurró Alec, tímidamente sacando algunas cosas y tomando un sorbo de una bebida deportiva. Todavía se estaba acostumbrando a tener que comer tantas veces, "Lo siento por ser una carga tan grande. Nunca he tenido tantos problemas con estas ... 'fluctuaciones de glucosa'. Solía pasar días completos sin comer y sí, tendría hambre, pero nada como ... esto ", dijo, levantando una de sus manos temblorosas.

Magnus extendió su mano para agarrar la mano, sin siquiera pensar mientras la sostenía con la suya. "No eres una carga", dijo en voz baja, "Supongo que rara vez usaste tus habilidades mientras te escondías, ¿no? Si ese es el caso, tu cuerpo funcionaría como cualquier cuerpo humano normal. Has estado usando tu conexión con las plantas más veces y a niveles mucho más altos que nunca antes y consume más energía. Esto es todo ... nuevo. Está bien que las cosas sean un poco rocosas al principio mientras te ajustas. Todo mejorará con el tiempo ".

Alec miró al psíquico, con los ojos bien abiertos y fijos en el hermoso hombre que tenía delante. Magnus tenía todo el derecho de odiarlo, pero aquí estaba sosteniendo su mano con tanta delicadeza, frotando su pulgar en la palma de su mano en un movimiento calmante mientras le decía que todo estaría bien. Incluso se había preocupado lo suficiente como para traerle comida, sabiendo mejor que él lo que necesitaría.

Esto era algo que nunca supo que podría pasar fuera de sus hermanos, nunca supo que alguien fuera de su familia podría preocuparse tanto por él a pesar de sus errores. ¿Cómo podía no haber confiado en el hombre sentado frente a él?

"Gracias", dijo Alec de nuevo, con una voz llena de emoción, "por preocuparte por mí cuando no tienes que hacerlo. Y lo juro, me preocupo por ti. Más de lo que sabes. Lo siento mucho por no habértelo dicho antes ", apretó la mano que Magnus sostenía, empujando la emoción que sentía hacia el psíquico, esperando que entendiera lo que significaba. No sabía si Magnus notaría algo presionando o si Alec estaba realmente "empujando" algo y se estaba engañando a sí mismo pensando que tenía ese tipo de control mental.

Magnus sintió que su corazón se agitaba cuando algo puramente Alec le envolvió. Se sentía familiar, pero completamente nuevo al mismo tiempo. Era más brillante y cálido que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera sentido antes. ¿Era esto...?

La mano de Alec se soltó de repente cuando el Elemental jadeó "La sentí, la segunda señal", dijo apresuradamente, Luke y Simon girándose hacia él, "Girasol", terminó.

Luke asintió, "Entonces vámonos."

Recolectando su escasa bolsa de suministros, Salvaje y Elemental se movieron para salir de la furgoneta, movimientos rápidos y precisos. Todo pasó tan rápido que Magnus todavía estaba en estado de shock cuando la puerta de la furgoneta se abrió y Luke saltó antes de volverse hacia los demás. "¿Verificación de la comunicación?", Preguntó, tocando el pequeño auricular en su oreja.

Simon le dio un pulgar hacia arriba, "Perfecto. ¿Alec?"

"Oh, um, no estoy seguro de si lo puse bien ..."

Simon resopló "Puedo oírte bien, ambas comunicaciones perfectamente. ¡Id a recuperar a nuestra gente, chicos! ¡Nos encontraremos en el helicóptero!"

Luego Alec saltó de la furgoneta, Luke cerró la puerta detrás de él antes de que Magnus pudiera decir una palabra, con la boca abierta como un pez. Con un gemido de frustración, se enganchó unos auriculares de la plataforma, se los puso con brusquedad, sin importarle que se desordenara el pelo y se dirigió al asiento del conductor.

"Rubiales ciertamente ha tenido el peor momento", se quejó para sí mismo. Rápidamente, condujo la furgoneta fuera del aparcamiento y la dirigió hacia el bosque.

........................................................................................................................

"Deja de entrecerrar los ojos, llamarás la atención sobre nosotros", le susurró Luke mientras se acercaban al edificio.

"Lo siento, son solo estas estúpidas gafas de color naranja. No es de extrañar que nunca consigan acertar cuando disparan, no pueden ver una mierda con estas cosas ", replicó Alec," Nos vemos lo suficientemente ridículos con este traje ¿y encima agregan estas? "

_"Me temo que tengo que estar de acuerdo con Alexander, esos uniformes son horribles. No importa lo bueno que sea un físico, esas cosas esconden todas las partes divertidas "._

Alec sonrió ante la voz de Magnus en su oído, al escucharle usar "Alexander" una vez más, trayendo una cálida sensación a su estómago. Se estaban acercando a una de las puertas traseras del edificio, el lugar donde Alec estaba recibiendo la mayor atracción de la ubicación de Isabelle. Ambos mutantes estaban vestidos con uniformes de agente de la Corporación el Círculo robados que Luke y su equipo habían recolectado hace años solo para casos como este. Desafortunadamente, las tallas no eran de una talla para todos, Alec se consideraba afortunado de que los tres centímetros de tobillo expuestos de los pantalones demasiado cortos estuvieran cubiertos por las botas.

"Cuando quieras, Simon," dijo Luke, moviendo sus labios lo menos posible mientras se acercaban a la puerta, con la cámara colocada justo arriba.

"El código del día es 84027. Sabes, realmente deberían invertir en seguridad biométrica para las puertas exteriores. Literalmente hacen súperhumanos y pueden manipular el genoma humano, ¿pero no son lo suficientemente avanzados para un escáner de huellas dactilares? "

Alec puso los ojos en blanco.

Luke marcó el código, el teclado se puso en verde antes de desbloquear la puerta "Puedes venderles funciones de seguridad cuando recuperemos a nuestra gente".

Abrieron la puerta lentamente, sin saber qué les depararía al otro lado. Incluso Magnus y Simon detuvieron la charla con nerviosa anticipación.

Alec jadeó, "Oh Dios mío ..."


	12. Infiltración.

El corazón de Magnus saltó a su garganta y lanzó una mano para agarrar lo que estaba más cerca, que era la camisa de franela de Simon, cuando escuchó el jadeo de Alec por la radio.

_"Oh Dios mío..."_

Magnus contuvo el aliento, su corazón latía en su pecho mientras esperaba que los gritos y los disparos comenzaran a llegar por la radio, pero no llegaron ...

_"¿Quién demonios diseñó este lugar? Todo es tan blanco que ni siquiera puedo decirte qué tan largo es el pasillo, se ve distorsionado. ¿Es eso incluso una puerta?"_

Todos oyeron a Luke soltar un profundo suspiro.

_"Enfócate, Alec. Estás aquí para indicarnos la dirección correcta, no para criticar su interior"._

_"¡¿Cómo voy a dirigirnos si ni siquiera puedo decir dónde se encuentran la pared y el suelo ?!"_

Magnus dejó escapar el aliento en una carcajada.

........................................................................................................................

Cerrando los ojos, Alec hizo todo lo posible para dejar de lado su ansiedad y concentrarse en las dos balizas del edificio. La bellota estaba más cerca, al este de ellos y cerca del centro del edificio. La semilla de calabaza restante estaba al oeste, hacia los bordes. No era lo ideal, más cerca hubiera sido mejor, pero el solo hecho de sentir a sus dos hermanos cerca fue suficiente para que se sintiera un poco más relajado con todo esto.

"Um, vamos a seguir adelante. A unos treinta metros de aquí tendremos que encontrar la manera de girar a la derecha ... si hay algún giro en este pasillo. En serio, estoy empezando a entender las gafas de color naranja, necesitas gafas de sol para un lugar como este ".

Luke asintió bruscamente y comenzaron a moverse por el pasillo. Lentamente, Luke comenzó a afinar sus sentidos, esperando captar algo útil. Todo el pasillo olía ... estéril, con solo algunos toques ocasionales de presencia humana. Podía escuchar un zumbido resonante en toda la zona, el sistema de ventilación probablemente el porque aún no había olores importantes. Tendrían que acercarse mucho más para poder captar los aromas de las chicas. Eligió no hacer comentarios, pero estaba totalmente de acuerdo con Alec, sus ojos ya estaban doloridos por el brillo.

"¿Dónde están todos?" Preguntó Alec, notando lo vacío que parecía estar todo. Se había imaginado ajetreados pasillos, gente en batas de laboratorio mirando portapapeles, mutantes siendo arrastrados por los agentes gritando, gente mirando el comportamiento de los mutantes desde las ventanas de observación ... no esto.

_"Principalmente en laboratorios u oficinas, estás en la sección exterior de las instalaciones, donde tienen salas de almacenamiento, si este mapa que tengo aquí es incluso medio exacto. Menos probabilidades de que os vea gente. Una vez que te acerques al centro, comenzarás a cruzarte con más personas "._

Tener a Simon en su oído no era tan molesto como Alec pensó que sería. No se parecía tanto a un mosquito zumbando en su oído, sino más bien a un loro realmente útil. Luego se detuvo mientras pensaba en lo que Simon acababa de decir.

"¿Tienes un mapa?"

_"Sí, lo encontré mientras esperábamos la segunda señal"._

_"¿Y solo lo mencionas ahora?"_ _Sonó la voz de Magnus._

"Mierda, ¿es en serio?" Alec maldijo entre dientes.

_"Oye, ¡no es como si etiquetaran partes del mapa como" bloque de celdas espeluznantes donde probablemente estén guardando a tus amigos "! Todo lo que puedo ver son pasillos y armarios y varias ubicaciones convenientes para el baño "._

"Niños ... por favor", suspiró Luke, resistiendo el impulso de frotarse la cara mientras las cámaras en el pasillo seguían cada uno de sus movimientos, "concentrémonos. Simon ... ¿tu mapa muestra un giro a la derecha que podamos usar?"

 _"Sí, la novena puerta a la derecha desde donde_ _entrasteis_ _debe llevar a otro pasillo"_ , dijo la voz tímida de Simon.

........................................................................................................................

Simon le dio un codazo a Magnus en el brazo y se cubrió la boquilla con la mano. "¡Deja de mirarme, no sabía si sería útil y Luke y yo intentábamos actuar como si fuéramos invisibles mientras tú y Alec os hacíais ojitos saltones el uno al otro! No quería interrumpir nada, ¿sabes?"

Magnus colocó su mano sobre su propio micrófono "No me importa lo que creas que estaba haciendo, ¡esta era una información vital!"

"¡Bueno, discúlpame por intentar ayudar a un hermano!"

........................................................................................................................

La novena puerta se abrió para conducir a otro largo pasillo, tan cegadoramente blanco como el último, pero con ventanas de vidrio ocasionales que rompían las paredes. Lentamente, pero de manera constante, los dos mutantes avanzaron mientras Alec afinaba sus sentidos. No era una tarea fácil rastrear a Isabelle. Definitivamente tenía una dirección con la que guiarse, pero no podía simplemente girar en esa dirección y caminar en línea recta. Había paredes en el camino y nada parecía proporcionar un camino recto hacia donde quería ir. Su frustración estaba creciendo.

Cada segundo que pasaba era otro escenario que tomaba en cuenta acerca de lo que podría estarles pasando a sus hermanos y a Clary. Había tenido una pesadilla como esta antes y que estuviera pasando en la vida real era suficiente para que repensara su sueño. Después de pasar casi una década escondiéndose de este mismo lugar que contenía a la misma persona que nunca querían volver a ver, aquí estaba, caminando por los pasillos como una rata idiota en un laberinto en busca de sus compañeros ratas. En cada nuevo giro sentía como si estuviera esperando que Valentine apareciera haciendo notas en su portapapeles y ofreciéndole queso envenenado.

Sí, nunca iba a dormir de nuevo.

Sacudió la cabeza, las gafas en su cara se deslizaron un poco de su nariz. Simon podía haber sido hábil en clonar algunos uniformes, pero al menos podría haber intentado un poco más que encajaran bien. Incluso al principio, Alec había estado en contra de que Simon cambiara su ropa basándose únicamente en el hecho de que eventualmente volverían a convertirse en la ropa original. Solo podía rezar para que no ocurriera antes de que salieran.

Suspirando, Alec se concentró de nuevo, buscando el cosquilleo familiar de energía en el edificio. A la izquierda ... necesitaba ir a la izquierda. Alec se detuvo y miró por encima de su hombro izquierdo. Había una puerta con una pequeña ventana en ella. Luke y él compartieron una mirada aprensiva antes de que el líder del equipo se acercara a la ventana y echara un vistazo.

"Otro pasillo, pero está oscuro. No creo que la gente baje mucho aquí", murmuró por lo bajo y luego se tocó el auricular." Simon, ¿puedes averiguar si hay algún tipo de seguridad en la cuarta puerta de la izquierda? Tal vez incluso puedas decirnos si esto lleva a uno de esos baños convenientemente ubicados y deberíamos intentarlo en otro lugar."

........................................................................................................................

Simon y Magnus miraron fijamente la tablet frente a ellos, el mapa se detuvo y amplió su supuesta ubicación.

"Uh, no veo ningún baño, pero hay un permiso de seguridad para entrar y el pasillo se vuelve enorme, más como un gran almacén en el centro del edificio. Extraño. Posiblemente podría ser un bloque de celdas, ¿supongo? Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo, dame dos minutos y te abriré la puerta. "

Cuando el Molecular comenzó a teclear furiosamente el teclado, Magnus comenzó a sentir la fría ansiedad arrastrarse por su columna vertebral como la primera helada de la temporada. Dejando a un lado las bromas, Magnus pudo sentir cuán aterrorizados estaban antes de que Alec y Luke hubieran saltado de la furgoneta. Esta no era una misión cualquiera, era Valentine con quien estaban jugando. No solo estaban golpeando con el dedo a un oso durmiendo, sino que estaban molestando a un oso muy despierto y consciente con un historial de tendencias maníacas de asesinato.

Y Luke y Alec simplemente ... entraron.

Magnus miró con una ceja levantada mientras Simon se acercaba para presionar un botón en el panel de control, silenciando su radio.

"Estás preocupado por él", dijo el Molecular simplemente.

Magnus le lanzó una mirada de exasperación a Simon, que aún tenía la cara pegada a la pantalla frente a él, "Por supuesto que sí. Luke está en el foso de los leones mientras nosotros nos sentamos en el helicóptero para huir. Además, espero que hayas escondido bien nuestra furgoneta, esa es la furgoneta favorita de Luke y la querrá de vuelta en una sola pieza ".

Simon suspiró, pero su escritura no vaciló "Sabes de quién estoy hablando, no te hagas el tonto ¿No se supone que todavía debes estar enfadado con él?"

"¿No se supone que estás hackeando?"

"Sabes que soy el Señor multitareas. No evadas, responde la pregunta ".

Magnus se hundió en el asiento. Fácilmente podría decirle a Simon que sí y el Molecular probablemente le dejaría, pero sería una mentira. Parecía que todos habían dicho alguna mentira en este punto.

"Realmente no. Sé por qué hizo lo que hizo y sus razones eran emocionalmente válidas, si no estúpidas ... no estoy enfadado porque quería proteger a su familia, me duele más que no mostrara el mismo cuidado cuando se trataba de nosotros ", dijo en voz baja.

"Quieres decir que estás herido porque parece que no le importas", Simon respondió con suavidad, las palabras salieron como una declaración y no como una pregunta.

Magnus no respondió y Simon finalmente encendió la radio de nuevo.

........................................................................................................................

_"Ya está, chicos"._

"Gracias, Simon", dijo Luke y abrió la puerta y se adelantó a Alec. No era que pensara que Alec no pudiera ser un defensor de primera línea, era una de las formas de Luke de apaciguar su instinto humano y animal protegiendo a los más jóvenes. Y no tenía dudas de que Alec era maduro, responsable y un buen estratega ... pero era muy joven. Hacía que el corazón de Luke doliera cada vez que miraba a sus compañeros de equipo y se daba cuenta de cuán jóvenes eran todos.

Estos niños deberían emborracharse en las fiestas universitarias, ir a clubes, dormir hasta el mediodía y no comer nada más que fideos instantáneos, en vez de estar aquí intentando salvar miles de vidas y arriesgándose a sí mismos en el proceso. No era justo. Luke llevaba la vergüenza con él todos los días ... por formar parte de la razón por la que tantos jóvenes vivían ahora con miedo, que las personas como los miembros de su equipo tenían que cargar con una carga que superaba sus años. No era justo.

Al entrar en la habitación a oscuras, Luke escuchó primero, pero no pudo oír nada más allá del zumbido de lo que sonaba como un millón de máquinas que funcionaban todas a la vez. Podía oler a la gente, tantos olores a la vez, era como estar parado en las calles de Nueva York rodeado por miles de personas que se movían a tu alrededor. Luego vio el suave resplandor que parecía salpicar las paredes a su alrededor como luciérnagas y cuando dejó que sus ojos Salvajes salieran, podía verlo todo. Luke dejó escapar un gemido estrangulado.

_No era justo._

Los ojos de Alec apenas comenzaban a adaptarse al oscuro pasillo cuando escuchó el ruido de Luke a su lado. El sonido hizo que todos los pelos de su cuello se pusieran de punta, ¿qué pudo haber visto Luke para que hiciera un ruido tan miserable? Los ojos de Alec recorrieron la habitación, el pánico desapareció momentáneamente cuando no pudo ver a nadie acercándose a ellos. Todo lo que podía distinguir era lo que parecían cientos de objetos brillantes que bordeaban cada centímetro del pasillo en el que se encontraban, de suelo a techo.

Curioso, Alec se acercó al más cercano, notando que era mucho más grande de lo que inicialmente pensó. Era un cilindro largo, la mitad superior parecía tener una tapa de vidrio esmerilada. La luz brillante venía de dentro de cada uno de los cilindros en la habitación.

Alec dejó escapar un suspiro, el aire saliendo y condensándose delante de él. No se había dado cuenta del frío que hacía en el pasillo. Si hacía suficiente frío para que pudiera ver su aliento, entonces tal vez ...

Colocando la manga de su abrigo sobre su mano, presionó su palma sobre el vidrio y deslizó su mano sobre el vidrio, quitando la condensación para permitirle mirar.

Alec saltó hacia atrás con un grito.

_"¡Oh Dios mío, son personas!"_

_"¿Qué? Alexander, ¿qué está pasando allí? ¿Te han encontrado?"_

Alec sintió que estaba a punto de hiperventilar y Luke no se veía mucho mejor. Con un gran pánico, Alec corrió hacia la siguiente cápsula, quitando la condensación de nuevo para revelar otra cara joven. Luego corrió a la siguiente para revelar otra cara. Todos y cada uno tenían una persona dentro, todos inmóviles, todos aparentemente muertos.

"¿Por qué mantiene cuerpos así?" Susurró Alec, temeroso de levantar la voz en esta habitación horrible. Comenzó a entrar en pánico, preguntándose si Jace o Izzy estaban en uno de ellos. Si Izzy estaba en uno de estos, congelada con su bellota aún en el bolsillo ... Alec sintió que la bilis subía por su garganta.

"No son cuerpos, están todos vivos. Puedo escuchar los latidos de sus corazones, muy lentos, pero están ahí y todos huelen vivos. Debe mantenerlos vivos de alguna manera, en algún tipo de estasis criogénica ", dijo Luke en respuesta, con voz ronca. ¿Es esto lo que Ragnor quería decir al decir que Valentine estaba recolectando mutantes? ¿Estaban todas estas cápsulas de estasis llenas de mutantes capturados?

Alec sintió que estaba a punto de vomitar la merienda que Magnus le había dado justo antes de esto. ¡¿Estaban vivos ?! Sin embargo, se sentía como si estuviera en una fosa común. Estas personas se mantenían alrededor como trofeos para el uso de Valentine. Incapaces de decir no, incapaces de defenderse, incapaces de vivir. Echó un vistazo a algunas de las cápsulas que había descubierto, notando a varios hombres y mujeres jóvenes de su edad, así como a algunos que eran aún más jóvenes.

Sus ojos se posaron en una cápsula en particular, un chico que parecía tener alrededor de diez años. Su cara, incluso en su sueño inducido, parecía asustada y Alec contuvo un sollozo al pensar en cómo debería estar fuera jugando con amigos y en su lugar era el juguete de un loco.

Alec dio un paso atrás, como si la distancia física lo hiciera todo menos doloroso y chocó contra otra cápsula, la parte posterior de su abrigo quitó más condensación. No quería mirar, no quería tener otra cara impresa para siempre en su cerebro, pero sus ojos lo traicionaron y miró hacia dentro.

Había un chico adolescente, alrededor de la edad que Max habría tenido si estuviera vivo. Incluso tenía el mismo pelo de color arena y pecas.

Alec cayó de rodillas y finalmente vomitó todo lo que tenía en su estómago.

........................................................................................................................

Con un grito ahogado, Isabelle salió disparada de donde estaba tendida en una cama con Clary presionada a su lado, el repentino movimiento despertó a la pelirroja.

"¿Izzy?", Preguntó aturdida, "¿Pasa algo?"

Isabelle negó con la cabeza antes de recostarse junto a Clary, poniendo sus labios al lado de la oreja de Clary para susurrar para que nadie más pudiera oír.

"Los huelo. Están aquí."


	13. Asalto.

"¿Alec? ¿Luke? ¡Lo juro, si alguien no me contesta en los próximos treinta segundos, vamos por vosotros! ", Gritó Magnus a su micrófono, en absoluto tratando de ocultar el miedo en su voz, pero todo lo que oyeron fue la estática. Lo último que oyeron fue que vomitaban, haciendo que ambos corazones tartamudearan en sus pechos mientras intentaban imaginar qué podría haber causado esa reacción.

Simón y Magnus contuvieron el aliento mientras esperaban.

Entonces finalmente...

_"Estamos bien. Hablaremos de esto más tarde. Alec dice que necesitamos ir más al noreste desde aquí, por lo que vamos a seguir este pasillo hasta el final, necesitaremos la puerta al final abierta cuando lleguemos. No quiero quedarme en este lugar ni un segundo más de lo necesario "._

"Entendido", dijo Simon, lanzando una mirada confusa hacia Magnus, quien se encogió de hombros sin poder hacer nada.

........................................................................................................................

"¿Estás bien?", Preguntó Luke, con la mano cubriendo su micrófono.

Alec tragó más bilis que le quemaba la garganta, "No", dijo ásperamente. No estaría bien por mucho tiempo. Esas caras ... esa cara lo iba a perseguir por el resto de su vida, lo sabía.

Vacilante, cubrió su propio micrófono "Luke ... ¿podemos liberarlos? ¿Podemos llevarlos con nosotros?"

La pregunta sonaba tan inocente viniendo de Alec, su voz por una vez sonaba más joven que su ya tierna edad. Sus grandes ojos fomentaban la pregunta infantil y Luke se sintió como la suciedad bajo su bota.

Luke sacudió la cabeza con tristeza, "No, no ahora mismo de todos modos. No sabría por dónde empezar para sacarlos del estasis de manera segura y después de eso, con tantas personas ... ni siquiera sabría cómo asegurarme de que todos lo lograran. Es una escala demasiado grande para nosotros durante esta misión. Pondría en peligro más vidas en vez de ayudar ".

"¿Incluso una cápsula? Allí había un niño ..."

"No podemos, Alec. Lo siento ", dijo Luke mientras colocaba una mano firme en el hombro de Alec, sintiendo la temblorosa forma del joven," Pero prometo que pensaremos en algo. No abandonamos a los nuestros y encontraremos una manera. ¿Bien?"

Alec asintió rígidamente.

"Ahora, ¿en qué dirección debemos ir una vez que hayamos atravesado el pasillo?"

........................................................................................................................

Hodge sintió que todo su cuerpo estaba tratando de convertirse en una pesada bola de plomo, haciendo que cada paso que toma más cerca de la oficina de Valentine fuera un tremendo esfuerzo. Cada célula de su cuerpo se estaba rebelando, diciéndole que no debería estar haciendo esto, que era una persona horrible ...

Pero su deseo de sobrevivir superó una vez más su conciencia y se odió más por ello.

Hodge llamó a la puerta, esperando que se le concediera la entrada antes de entrar.

"¿Tienes algo para mí?" Preguntó Valentine.

Hodge asintió, "Los resultados de los análisis de sangre de las chicas. Hay algo que vas a querer ver ".

Le entregó el papel a Valentine, observando mientras sus ojos pequeños y brillantes recorrían las estadísticas, ensanchándose ligeramente mientras caían sobre la pieza crucial que estaba enfermando a Hodge.

"Traémela".

La mirada en sus ojos, esa posesividad amenazadora fue todo lo que necesitaba, fue la última gota. La última gota de agua que hizo desbordar la copa. Hodge ya no podía hacer esto.

........................................................................................................................

Jace esperó en su habitación, con el corazón en la garganta mientras esperaba.

"Vamos, vamos ... ¿dónde estáis?"

Quedarse solo con solo sus pensamientos para burlarse de él era lo último que necesitaba en este momento. Su mente traidora estaba en un ciclo sin fin de sus recuerdos más dolorosos de la infancia y cualquier cosa horrible que se le ocurriera cuando se preguntaba qué les estaba pasando a Isabelle y Clary. Luego, por supuesto, las siguientes cosas serían las cosas malas que podrían haberles pasado a Luke y Alec para hacer que tarden tanto.

Jace gimió ruidosamente, frotándose las manos en los ojos como si eso evitara que la imagen pase por su cerebro.

"Por favor, tened cuidado..."

Entonces oyó que la cerradura de su puerta se abría.

........................................................................................................................

_"Señor, acabamos de recibir noticias de la vigilancia. Hay dos hombres vestidos como agentes en el bloque de celdas, están abriendo todas las puertas "._

Valentine maldijo a su teléfono "Están aquí por las chicas. Envía a todos los agentes disponibles allí abajo, usa todos los medios disponibles, aturdidores, armas, no me importa, ¡pero no hieras a la chica con el pelo rojo! ¡Y maldita sea, que alguien encuentre a Starkweather!"

........................................................................................................................

La pintura en sus uñas estaba empezando a desprenderse cuando Magnus continuó roiéndolas, sus nervios combinados con los de Simon sacando lo mejor de él. En este punto, daría cualquier cosa por haber estado dentro con Alec y Luke, solo para tener una mejor idea de lo que estaba pasando.

En la radio en su mayor parte se oía una charla de los dos mutantes que se encontraban en el interior hablando de la dirección o de Luke confirmando que estaba captando algunos olores familiares. Era enloquecedor.

Simon se mantuvo ocupado tirando de cámaras al azar en su tablet, intentando vislumbrar dónde estaban o tal vez para ver si algún agente había sido alertado de su presencia. Hasta ahora, lo máximo que había capturado era el codo de Alec durante dos segundos antes de que saliera del rango de visión. Los dos se movían demasiado rápido para que Simon los siguiera. Aún así, esa pequeña vista del codo era tan agradable para Magnus como si le dieran la mitad de una dona en este punto, no es como si se la hubieran dado entera, pero sigue estando bien.

Magnus no podía creer lo preocupado que estaba por Alec, la mera idea de que estaba en un lugar tan peligroso lo estaba haciendo sentir enfermo. ¿Es así como se sentía Alec cuando sus hermanos estaban en peligro? ¿Este miedo a perder a alguien insustituible? Estaba empezando a entender mejor la política de Alec sobre la protección de su familia por encima de todo lo demás. ¿Quién era Magnus comparado con sus amados hermanos? Como si alguien tan increíblemente familiar como Alec pudiera preocuparse tanto por un Psíquico invasivo como por sus seres queridos.

Magnus comenzó a sentir frío cuanto más lo pensaba. No tenía derecho a criticar a Alec por cuidar de su familia por encima de él y quizá había sido demasiado duro con el Elemental. El hecho de que sintiera algo más profundo por Alec no significaba que fuera recíproco tan intensamente. Solo tenía que aprender a aceptar que puede que no esté a la misma altura que los hermanos de Alec todavía o nunca. Era algo trágico darse cuenta de ello, pero Magnus no estaba dispuesto a dejar ir a Alec por eso. Estaba acostumbrado a ser dejado a un lado, podía vivir con eso.

Pero luego se metió las manos frías en los bolsillos y se congeló cuando sus dedos rozaron algo.

Lentamente, sacó el objeto de su bolsillo, sus ojos llorosos al ver una pequeña bellota.

¿Alec? Pero cuando...

Recordó la mano de Alec golpeando contra su chaqueta en la instalación abandonada, antes de que las chicas fueran capturadas, antes de que todo esto hubiera pasado. Apenas lo había notado entonces, demasiado concentrado en la mano de Alec moviéndose hacia su ...

_"... Comenzó como una cosa de comodidad, para cuando me sentía solo. Encontraría algunas semillas, algo pequeño que pasaría inadvertido y las pondría en los bolsillos de Izzy y Jace. Si estuviera preocupado, podría acercarme a esas semillas y saber exactamente dónde estaban. Al final, se dieron cuenta y empezamos a usarlo para cosas más prácticas, como en caso de que nos separáramos después de escapar de la policía que quería recoger a algunos niños callejeros. Sería capaz de caminar hasta que pudiera sentir a dónde habían corrido e ir a buscarlos. Ha sido un hábito darles algo antes de hacer algo potencialmente peligroso. Me siento mejor sabiendo que puedo encontrar a las personas que me importan ... "_

Magnus luchó para contener las lágrimas de felicidad que amenazaban con caer de sus ojos. Se había equivocado, se había equivocado tanto y nunca se había sentido tan feliz por haberse equivocado. Solo pensar que Alec se preocupaba por él lo suficiente como para haber deslizado una bellota en su bolsillo como con sus queridos hermanos fue suficiente para calentar todo su cuerpo.

Tal vez había dejado caer solo una lágrima de felicidad.

........................................................................................................................

"Nos estamos acercando, Luke. Estamos muy cerca."

El Salvaje asintió mientras aceleraban su ritmo, algo en sus entrañas diciéndoles que se estaban quedando sin tiempo. Alec pudo sentir el zumbido venir de más adelante, su corazón latía con la esperanza de encontrar a su hermana pronto. Sus pesadas botas golpeaban el suelo ruidosamente cuando empezó a correr sin palabras.

"¿Algo que parezca una celda en ese mapa, Si?"

" _Casi todas las puertas de allí conducirán a lo que podría ser una celda. Algunas también tienen salas de observación. ¡Tienen que estar en una de esas! Las he desbloqueado todas para ti, solo sigue abriendo puertas hasta que las encuentres "._

Ambos se separaron de inmediato, abalanzándose al primer panel al alcance y presionando el botón para abrir la puerta deslizante.

"¡Nada!"

"¡Esta está vacía!"

"Joder, otra vacía".

"Maldita sea, esta también está vacía".

Alec se estaba poniendo frenético y ni siquiera sabía por qué, entonces sintió algo molesto en la parte posterior de su cráneo como una pequeña picazón. Jace. ¿Se estaba acercando?

" _¡Chicos, necesitáis daros prisa! ¡Acabo de ver una gran cantidad de agentes dirigiéndose hacia vosotros!"_

Alec gimió, ¿no podían salirse con la suya por una vez? Su seguimiento de Izzy los había llevado tan cerca, pero ahora no estaba ayudando. Sabía que estaba aquí, ¡y eso era todo!

"Ya saben dónde estamos, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Alec.

_"Uh, ¿Sí? ¿Por qué?"_

"¡IZZY!" Gritó Alec, su voz haciendo eco en las paredes y haciendo que Luke se estremeciera, su súper audición resintiéndose por el ruido repentino.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momento antes de que un sonido sordo viniera de una de las puertas.

"¡ALEC!"

Los dos se lanzaron hacia la puerta de donde provenía el ruido, apenas dejando que la puerta terminara de abrirse antes de lanzarse dentro, donde Isabelle y Clary saltaron hacia ellos. Isabelle se arrojó sobre su hermano, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su torso, era demasiado alto para alcanzar mucho más arriba. Felizmente, frotó su cara en su cuello, emocionada de oler su familiar aroma nuevamente. También había otro olor allí, uno que era familiar, pero no podía ubicarlo del todo. Lo resolvería más tarde, ahora mismo estaba feliz de abrazar a su hermano de nuevo. Y Clary corrió hacia Luke, enterrando su cara en su pecho mientras Luke la abrazaba con fuerza, besando la parte superior de su cabeza.

"Alec, lo siento, no tenía la intención de dejarme atrapar. ¡Les vi intentando atrapar a Jace y me entró el pánico!"

Alec la calló, "Está bien, no estoy enfadado. Estoy feliz de que estés bien. ¡Pero necesitamos ir por Jace y salir de aquí, ahora!"

La cabeza de Clary se levantó al mismo tiempo que la de Isabelle, "¡¿Has traído a Jace?!"

Ambos hombres se estremecieron "Ahora no es el momento de discutir, tenemos que irnos ahora. Alec, ¿dónde está Jace?"

Negó con la cabeza, "No estoy seguro. Se está moviendo demasiado rápido para ubicarlo bien. Ni siquiera sé cómo o por qué se está moviendo ".

Luke maldijo entre dientes "Simon, ¿puedes guiar a las chicas fuera de aquí mientras encontramos a Jace?"

Pudo escuchar a Simon comenzar a responder, pero ahí es cuando el pasillo fuera de la celda comenzó a inundarse de agentes, todos con armas en alto, tanto de aturdimiento como armas de fuego sobre ellos.

Luke ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de gritar una advertencia antes de que comenzaran a disparar hacia la pequeña habitación, con balas y destellos llenando la puerta. Tirando de Clary contra él, los tiró al suelo, cubriendo su cuerpo mucho más pequeño con el suyo. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que Isabelle saltaba a un lado también, con sus reflejos inhumanos siendo todo lo que impedía que le dispararan.

Luego vio a Alec dirigirse hacia la puerta, su mano se extendió para golpear el panel del otro lado.

La puerta finalmente comenzó a cerrarse, los proyectiles entrando en la habitación se vuelven cada vez menos hasta que uno finalmente alcanza su objetivo.

El cuerpo de Alec se sacudió violentamente y cayó al suelo justo cuando la puerta se cerraba.

"¡ALEC!"


	14. Shock.

_"¡Cierra la puerta, Simon! ¡Cierra la maldita puerta!"_

_"¡Alec, despierta, por favor!"_

_"¿Qué hacemos, Luke?!"_

Los dedos de Simon nunca se habían movido más rápido cuando marcó el código para bloquear la puerta de la celda donde estaban y luego siguió para asegurarse de que nadie más pudiera abrirla desde fuera por al menos unos minutos. Necesitaba ganarles tiempo para averiguar qué demonios hacer a continuación. Todo su cuerpo temblaba.

A su lado, Magnus estaba pálido, con los ojos llorosos mientras escuchaba el caos en el auricular de Luke, las voces de las chicas se oían por el fondo. No escuchó un sonido de Alec, ni siquiera una respiración. La dicotomía entre cosas que se movían demasiado rápido y demasiado lento parecía desvanecerse y Magnus se quedó tambaleándose mientras trataba de procesar lo que estaba pasando. Nada parecía real, pero lo era. Esto era real y estaba pasando, los gritos eran evidencia suficiente para que supiera que algo terrible estaba pasando.

"Luke, está bloqueado, ¿qué quieres que haga ahora?", Preguntó Simon con urgencia, con pánico en su voz. _  
_

_"Solo quédate donde estás por ahora ... nosotros ... agentes ... Alec recibió un disparo ... corazón ... shkrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ..."_

"¿Luke? Luke, te pierdo. No entendí lo último ... ¿Luke? "

Simon se volvió hacia Magnus, con horror en su cara.

No hubo respuesta en la radio, se había quedado completamente en silencio, salvo por la estática. Magnus hundió su cara en sus manos, preguntándose si alguna vez podría respirar de nuevo.

........................................................................................................................

Fueron los quince minutos más tortuosos de su vida. Todo lo que pudo escuchar al repasar cada horrible escenario en su cabeza fue la estática de la radio desconectada y la oración hebrea de Simon mientras esperaban en el helicóptero de rescate, escondido en los árboles fuera del edificio. Desde el exterior todo parecía normal, árboles verdes, pájaros cantando, personas vestidas con ropa de negocios entrando y saliendo del edificio ... desde el exterior todo era perfectamente discreto. Mientras dentro ... dentro, Magnus sabía que estaba ocurriendo de todo, excepto un feliz día mundano.

Dentro de algún lugar, Alec estaba inconsciente, tal vez incluso muerto y todo lo que Magnus podía hacer era sentarse aquí y esperar. Alec podía estar desangrándose y no había nada que pudiera hacer excepto ir allí y probablemente empeorar las cosas. Aunque ciertamente sonaba mejor en este momento que sentarse aquí e imaginar a una, quizá a cinco personas, que le importaban muertas.

Escuchó a Simon terminar su oración, su cuerpo moviéndose en su asiento, "¿Magnus?"

Magnus gruñó en respuesta.

"Magnus, ¿qué hacemos ahora?"

El psíquico maldijo y golpeó la ventana, sabiendo en la parte posterior de su cabeza que era a prueba de balas y que no se rompería, pero se sintió bien golpear algo, "No lo sé. No ... no lo sé ".

En su mano, Magnus frotó la bellota alrededor de su palma, deseando que el pequeño truco de Alec pudiera funcionar a la inversa. Lo que daría por saber dónde estaba ahora. Con un gruñido frustrado, Magnus salió de la silla del copiloto y saltó al campo fuera, molesto porque la mera vista de la hierba le hizo pensar en Alec aún más. Echó una mirada al helicóptero y vio que Simon intentaba volver a usar las cámaras en vano. Finalmente, una vez que los agentes los habían atrapado, los habían expulsado de la red. Estaban sin vista y sin oído ahora.

No era justo ¿Qué tipo de miseria inducida por el karma le infligió su pasado si el universo posiblemente le estaba arrebatando a Alexander solo momentos después de que Magnus se había dado cuenta de que sus sentimientos eran recíprocos? Le hizo preguntarse con amargura si tal vez no estaba destinado a cuidar a nadie, que no importaba lo que el universo quisiera y que el amor solo terminaría en dolor para él, estaba destinado a estar solo.

Pero aún no podía darse por vencido, todavía no.

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, deseando que fueran los brazos de otra persona, observó el borde del bosque y esperó. Esperaría aquí todo el tiempo que fuera necesario, incluso si tuviera que convertirse en uno de estos árboles mientras tanto.

Y entonces vio varias figuras acercarse y sus ojos se abrieron en shock. Estaba a punto de volver corriendo al helicóptero, temiendo que los agentes finalmente los hubieran encontrado, pero luego vio el destello de un familiar pelo rojo y su corazón dio un salto.

"¡Simon! ¡Enciende los motores!" Magnus gritó y corrió hacia el grupo, sin verificar si Simon le había escuchado. Solo quería ver sus caras ahora, para asegurarse de que todos estaban allí.

Al principio, solo vio cuatro figuras, el número haciendo que su visión se pusiera gris por un momento ante la implicación, pero luego vio que una quinta era llevada entre otras dos a medida que se acercaban. Casi se arrodilló cuando reconoció el cuerpo alto entre Luke y Jace.

Isabelle y Clary fueron las primeras en alcanzarlo, ambas tratando de llevarlo hacia el helicóptero con ellas. Frenéticamente, tiraron de sus brazos, gritando en sus oídos que continuaron rugiendo al ver a Alec colgando entre Luke y Jace.

"¡Magnus, tenemos que irnos ahora! ¡Están detrás nuestra! ¡No sé cuánto tiempo puede retrasarlos! "Gritó Isabelle. Podía sentir sus garras hundirse en sus mangas, rasgando la tela, pero no podía preocuparse.

Trató de alejarse de ellas, "¡No, por favor, necesito verlo!", Gritó Magnus, pero las chicas lo estaban arrastrando hacia atrás. Podía ver a Jace y Luke corriendo tan rápido como podían con su carga compartida entre ellos. Las piernas de Alec se arrastraban inútilmente en el suelo, con la cabeza colgando contra su pecho, pero Magnus no podía decir nada más sobre su condición, esa estúpida ropa militar era demasiado holgada y oscura para distinguir algo.

"¡Sube al helicóptero, ahora!" Gritó Luke, su voz apenas se oía a través del sonido de las hélices en marcha. El aire a su alrededor comenzó a levantarse, batiendo sus ropas violentamente y enviando polvo a sus ojos.

Isabelle usó su fuerza Salvaje para finalmente arrastrar a Magnus, arrastrándolo físicamente de nuevo al helicóptero antes de volver para ayudar a Luke y Jace a cargar el cuerpo de Alec a bordo. Magnus casi se enferma al ver la cabeza de Alec colgando hacia un lado, su cara pálida y su cuerpo completamente flácido. Jace saltó a continuación, agachándose al lado de Alec mientras Luke seguía gritando al frente donde estaba Simon, "¡Vamos a elevarlo!", Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

Fuera, Magnus podía distinguir una masa móvil de figuras militares negras que venían por ellos, pero Simon ya había elevado el helicóptero en el aire y sobre los árboles. Salieron del área antes de que incluso un agente pudiera disparar.

La sacudida del helicóptero despegando no hizo nada para disuadir a Magnus de arrastrase hacia la demasiado inmóvil figura en el suelo, alcanzando de inmediato una mano a la que agarrarse, pero con los guantes militares no podía decir si la piel estaba tibia o fría.

"¿Qué le pasó? ¿Está ...? "Magnus no pudo decir la palabra, pero afortunadamente no tuvo que hacerlo porque Jace negó con la cabeza, con los ojos atormentados, pero claros.

"Está vivo", dijo en voz alta, el sonido de las hélices silenciando su grito, pero Magnus escuchó cada preciosa palabra y sintió que podía respirar por primera vez desde que Alec dejó la furgoneta. Sus ojos se cerraron de alivio y su cuerpo se hundió hacia delante, su frente cayendo sobre el pecho de Alec. Ahora podía escuchar un latido constante y sentir la suave caída y el aumento de su pecho, completamente seguro de que no había perdido a nadie hoy.

........................................................................................................................

El vuelo de regreso fue más largo de lo normal, Simon tuvo que tomar una ruta alternativa para asegurarse de que la gente de Valentine no pudiera rastrearlos de ninguna manera y todo el tiempo Magnus permaneció al lado de Alec sosteniendo una de sus manos mientras Jace apretaba la otra.

No podían hablar entre ellos sobre los sonidos del helicóptero, algo que estaba matando a Magnus, ya que estaba lleno de preguntas. La mayor era, "¿qué demonios pasó allí?", Pero estaba tratando de mantener su enfoque en otras cosas hasta que pudiera hablar sin desgarrarse la laringe.

Había estado dando a sus amigos que habían regresado inspecciones visuales y emocionales a medida que se acercaban a las montañas. Cualquier cosa para darle pistas sobre lo que pasó.

Clary se veía perfectamente sana, aunque un poco desarreglada. Magnus tomó nota de ofrecer coser el desgarro en la manga de su suéter más tarde. No se sorprendió al notar que no estaba en shock por su experiencia. Si bien Clary puede parecer a primera vista una chica frágil, realmente era una fuerza a tener en cuenta. Su aura cantaba de alivio, probablemente al ser rescatada y ver a todos salir relativamente en una sola pieza. Aunque, extrañamente, también estaba emanando simpatía cada vez que miraba a Jace. Se había sentado a su lado, solo unos centímetros entre los dos, ofreciéndose como una presencia cálida al cuerpo frío de Jace.

Jace no estaba tan bien, pero no era un desastre tan grande como Magnus habría asumido que sería. La única marca visual que pudo ver fue un hematoma creciente en su mejilla, pero nada más. Aunque emocionalmente, Magnus vio un poco más de daño. En este momento, Jace era como una cuerda demasiado tensa, con los bordes un poco desgastados y tensos, pero todavía unidos. Sin embargo, si se añadiera un peso más, Magnus no podía prometer que la cuerda no se rompiera. Observó a Jace, que se aferraba a la presencia de Alec y Clary como una manta caliente, reprimiendo el frío que se había acumulado en sus huesos después de encontrarse con su padre por primera vez en años. Una sensación de orgullo se abrió camino hacia el pecho de Magnus. No podía discernir si era él quien se sentía orgulloso de Jace por haber superado todo esto o era el orgullo de Luke. Tal vez un poco de ambos si era honesto. Jace había sido fuerte y merecía algo de consuelo y alabanza por ayudarlos a liberar a sus compañeros de equipo.

Hablando de ello ... Magnus miró a Isabelle, que estaba sentada en la parte trasera del helicóptero, mirando por la ventana con tristes ojos rojos. Estaba devastada por algo, pero no tenía idea de qué.

Luke y Simon estaban sentados al frente como piloto y copiloto. Simon era probablemente la persona más intacta, simplemente aliviado de tener a todos de vuelta. Luke mientras tanto ... se sentía pesado. Llevaba una carga aún más pesada que la que Magnus había sentido antes.

Magnus suspiró, sabiendo que nadie lo oiría sobre los motores y volvió a mirar la cara que estaba más contento de ver. Tranquila y pálida, la cara de Alec era todavía un hermoso espectáculo para la vista y Magnus no quería hacer nada más que besarle sin sentido. Sin embargo, se contuvo, no solo porque sus hermanos estaban allí y no solo porque todavía estaba completamente inconsciente, sino porque estaba empezando a darse cuenta de lo real que se estaba volviendo.

Solo conocía a Alec por unas pocas semanas y había sufrido porque le devolviera su afecto todo ese tiempo, pero ahora que lo hacía, Magnus no estaba seguro de si estaba eufórico o ... aterrorizado. ¿Es esto lo que les esperaba a partir de ahora? ¿Alec en la puerta de la muerte cada dos días? Sería un milagro si el corazón de Magnus no colapsara después del primer año. Suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos y esperaba a que finalmente llegaran a casa.

........................................................................................................................

El manejo suave y no urgente de Luke sobre Alec después de que el helicóptero aterrizó fue algo tranquilizador para Magnus. El líder del equipo había recogido al Elemental y pasó de largo la enfermería llevando a Alec a su cama, colocándolo con cuidado debajo de las mantas que Jace retiraba. Después de que le acomodó, todos finalmente liberaron la tensión de sus hombros, todos prácticamente cayendo donde estaban alrededor de la habitación de Alec.

Jace se dejó caer al suelo, con la espalda apoyada en el borde de la cama. Prácticamente se derritió cuando Clary se sentó a su lado y rápidamente colocó un brazo alrededor de sus pequeños hombros.

Isabelle se sentó en la cama con las manos apretadas en su regazo. Simon se dio cuenta y se movió a su lado, colocando sus manos sobre las de ella cuando vio las marcas de garras que sangraban en su palma. Suavemente separó sus manos y deslizó las suyas en medio.

Luke retrocedió hasta que sus hombros encontraron la pared y se inclinó hacia ella, el edificio haciendo la mayor parte del trabajo para mantenerlo en posición vertical. Incluso en su estado de agotamiento mental y físico, todavía no podía relajarse por completo.

Y Magnus ... estaba perdido. La mitad de él quería meterse en la cama con Alec y abrazarlo hasta que finalmente abriera los ojos, pero la otra mitad estaba luchando por permanecer en la habitación. Cuando se los imaginó a él y a Alec durante una de las muchas fantasías que había jugado en su mente, todo era felicidad y sonrisas. No se imaginó cómo se sentiría si Alec fuera arrebatado de él, como sería obtener una pequeña muestra de algo sólido y real solo para que literalmente se lo arrebataran minutos más tarde ... eso fue suficiente para hacer que Magnus quisiera arrastrarse a un rincón y lamer sus heridas.

Sin embargo, aún no había salido corriendo, estaba parado en el centro de la habitación, con todos sus amigos a su alrededor mientras miraba la cama.

"¿Qué pasó allí, Luke?", Dijo en voz alta.  _Qué le pasó_ , preguntó en su cabeza.

Luke pareció hundirse aún más en la pared antes de comenzar a recordar los últimos momentos horribles de la misión.

........................................................................................................................ _ **  
**_

_**Una hora antes**   
_

_Luke observó cómo Alec se estrellaba contra el suelo, su cuerpo se contraía incontrolablemente cuando tres disparos de pistolas paralizantes hacían contacto. Escuchó a Isabelle gritarle a su hermano mientras se arrastraba sobre su vientre para arrastrar su cuerpo hacia ella._

_"¡Alec!"_

_Luke actuó rápido, poniéndose de pie y tirando de Clary a su lado, ambos se movieron hacia la puerta e hicieron todo lo posible por mantenerla en su lugar. Todos podían escuchar a los agentes fuera, tratando de abrir la puerta. Era solo por la súper fuerza de Luke que podían apenas evitar que la puerta se abriera, incluso un centímetro, pero su fuerza vacilaba. Luke tocó su auricular "¡Cierra la puerta, Simon! ¡Cierra la maldita puerta!" Gritó sobre los estallidos._

_El sudor apareció en su frente mientras se esforzaba por mantenerla cerrada por unos momentos más. Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza, pero aún podía escuchar las voces de Isabelle y Clary._

_"¡Alec, despierta, por favor!"_

_"¿Qué hacemos, Luke? ¡No se mueve!"_

_Finalmente, oyó que la puerta se cerraba con un clic segundos antes de que la voz de Simon le dijera que ya estaba y le pedía el siguiente paso._

_Siguiente paso ... Luke ni siquiera lo sabía. Estaban atrapados en una celda, un grupo de agentes con armas al otro lado, Clary e Izzy todavía llevaban supresores mutantes y Alec ... Luke sacudió la cabeza y se arrodilló junto a él, contento y un poco nervioso por lo tranquilo que estaba desde que cesaron los temblores. Buscó el pulso y suspiró cuando encontró uno errático, pero fuerte._

_"¿Luke?" Preguntó Clary con miedo._

_El Salvaje tocó de nuevo su auricular, no le gustaba la estática que empezaba a sonar en su oído "Solo quédate donde estás por ahora, Simon. Estamos atrapados en la celda, rodeados de agentes. No estoy seguro de cómo salir de aquí todavía. Alec fue alcanzado por tres aturdidores cuando cerró la puerta. Su corazón aún late, por lo que se despertará muy adolorido, pero vivo. ¿Tienes alguna información sobre dónde está la salida más cercana? ¿Puedes conseguir una cámara en la ubicación de Jace ... Simon? "_

_La radio se cortó en su oído._

_Luke contuvo el aliento, perder la calma ahora solo pondría más nerviosas a las chicas. Isabelle ya estaba cerca de perder su mente ahora que su hermano estaba fuera de combate. Pasarían horas si no un día entero antes de que se despertara de nuevo. Sintió un suave toque en su muñeca y miró hacia abajo para ver a Clary mirándolo con ojos tristes._

_"Vamos a estar bien. Estaremos bien ", dijo, casi como si ella misma lo creyera, pero Luke podía escuchar su corazón saltar por la mentira de todos modos. La apretó con fuerza contra su pecho en otro aplastante abrazo._

_"Estaba preocupado por ti, pequeña", le dijo en su pelo._

_"Estoy bien. Gracias por venir a por mí ", susurró ella de vuelta._

_Los sonidos en el otro lado de la puerta de repente se hicieron más fuertes, gritos y golpes que hicieron eco a través de la celda haciendo que los Salvajes gruñeran y se pusieran en posición para luchar. Los cuerpos de Clary y Alec fueron empujados detrás de la barrera que estaban haciendo con sus cuerpos, un último intento de proteger a los que amaban._

_Un fuerte golpe resonó desde fuera de la puerta y luego el silencio cayó por un momento._

_Las garras de Luke salieron._

_La cerradura de la puerta hizo clic._

_Isabelle siseó._

_Entonces la puerta se abrió._


	15. Agitado.

_Isabelle estuvo a punto de llorar cuando vio a Jace entrar corriendo en la habitación, seguido por Hodge. Corrió hacia su hermano, dándole un abrazo antes de retirarse para mirarlo. Estaba sangrando en varios lugares por varios rasguños, pero estaba sonriendo, hasta que notó a Alec. Vio que el color desaparecía de su cara mientras observaba el cuerpo inmóvil de Alec en el suelo._

_"¡Alec! ¿Qué pasó? ", Preguntó mientras corría hacia allí, buscando alguna herida._

_Incluso Hodge parecía alarmado al ver al Elemental en el suelo, con la preocupación escrita en su cara. Luke observó al hombre con cautela antes de responderle a Jace "Le dieron un par de aturdidores. Aunque va a estar bien ", le aseguró a Jace después de ver su expresión horrorizada," ¿Qué pasó con los agentes de fuera? "_

_Jace sonrió, "Nos hemos encargado", dijo y sacudió la cabeza hacia el pasillo, "Hodge vino a mi celda y me dijo que me llevaría con Clary e Iz, me dijo que quería salir con nosotros. Realmente no le creí hasta que dejó inconsciente al agente que custodiaba mi puerta con su puño de piedra. Pensé en arriesgarme e ir con él "._

_Curioso, Luke asomó la cabeza por la puerta y asintió con aprobación ante el montón de agentes inconscientes o muertos en el suelo. Algunos con quemaduras, otros con grandes moretones en sus caras. Ninguno de ellos se levantaría pronto, si es que volvían a hacerlo._

_Dando un paso atrás en la habitación, se volvió para mirar al hombre que había entrado con Jace. "Hodge, ¿nos vas a ayudar?", Preguntó Luke con cautela. Jace e Isabelle los miraron, ambos confundidos y cautelosos._

_"Luke ... ¿cómo conoces a Hodge?" Preguntó Isabelle lentamente, desconfianza en su tono._

_Luke pudo sentir los pelos en su brazo levantarse mientras ella lo miraba y tuvo que contener la culpa que amenazaba con consumirlo. Este no era el momento ni el lugar para revelar los secretos que había mantenido cerca de su pecho durante todos estos años, tendría que esperar un poco más. Con toda la disculpa que pudo haber dicho en su voz, respondió "Larga historia, Izzy. Os lo contare a todos más tarde, pero por ahora debemos salir de aquí rápidamente. Tengo la sensación de que no estaremos solos por mucho tiempo "._

_Hodge asintió apresuradamente "Tiene razón, Izzy. Jace y yo pudimos usar mis credenciales para bloquear todas las radios y cámaras, de modo que sería difícil que más agentes nos encontraran, pero pondrán esos sistemas nuevamente en marcha. ¡Necesitamos correr! "dijo Hodge, sacando algo de su bolsillo que parecía un USB._

_Alcanzó el cuello de Isabelle y ella se echó hacia atrás, su expresión desconfiada y los hombros de Hodge cayeron, "Izzy ... no voy a herirte, lo prometo. Esta es solo una llave para quitar los supresores. También quitará el de Clary "._

_"¿Por qué debería confiar en ti después de lo que has hecho?" Respondió._

_"Escucha mi corazón, Izzy. Quiero que sepas que no estoy mintiendo cuando digo cuánto lo siento y que desearía poder regresar y cambiarlo todo, para salvar a esos cuatro niños que tanto amaba. No te protegí entonces y me ha perseguido desde entonces. Quiero protegerte ahora, puedo sacarte de aquí. No dejaré que Valentine os use a ninguno, nunca más ", dijo con firmeza._

_Isabelle parecía insegura, sus ojos tan perdidos como su alma. No sabía qué hacer. Su instinto humano y el animal gritaban cosas diferentes y simplemente no podía moverse. Estaba completamente congelada hasta que Luke le puso una mano cálida en el hombro._

_"Iz ... respira. Piensa en ti misma ... ¿qué quieres hacer? ", Preguntó._

_Respiró hondo. "Quiero proteger a mi familia", dijo, "pero también quiero confiar en él", susurró, su mente reproduciendo imágenes de una pantera tratando de salir de la jaula mientras ella estaba de pie. Y la vio rugir._

_Luke le sonrió gentilmente, casi como si pudiera ver sus pensamientos, "Esas no tienen que ser cosas mutuamente excluyentes. Déjale guiarnos fuera del edificio."_

_"Está bien", dijo y la jaula que rodeaba a la pantera cayó, el felino cesa sus rugidos furiosos para caminar tranquilamente y sentarse a su lado, listo para saltar a la acción en caso de que lo necesitara._

_Detrás de ellos, Jace seguía moviéndose sobre Alec, su cara sombría cuando Clary se sentó a su lado._

_"Va a estar bien, hemos sido golpeados por aturdidores antes. Dolieron como el infierno, pero no hacen ningún daño duradero ", ofreció con suavidad y trató de estirarse para agarrar su mano, pero él se retiró como si le hubieran picado._

_"Jace, ¿qué está mal?", Preguntó, sintiendo su tibia respuesta a ella ahora que se había eliminado el supresor._

_Él negó con la cabeza, "Lamento haberte metido en todo esto. Me perseguían y me salvaste sin saber por qué ... por qué Valentine me quería. Si lo hubieras sabido nunca me habrías apartado del camino y estarías a salvo "._

_"Jace, yo-"_

_"Valentine es mi padre, Clary. ¡Siento mucho no habertelo dicho antes! Tenía miedo, todos estábamos asustados de que cambiara el cómo te sentías por nosotros ... por mí, "dijo Jace, su voz sonaba húmeda mientras contenía una oleada de emoción._

_Era como admitir que había cometido algún acto atroz, admitir que era un monstruo para la persona más pura y gentil que había conocido. Incluso decirle las palabras se sentía como si la estuviera manchando de alguna manera, como si su misma presencia en su vida la ensuciara de alguna manera, pero ya no podía guardar silencio. No cuando ya había causado tanto daño._

_Clary lo miró con ternura, su delicada mano se acercó a su mandíbula, "Lo sé. Izzy me lo dijo y no estoy enfadada. Lo entiendo y está bien. ¿Me escuchas? Estamos bien. Tú y yo ... estamos bien. Luke siempre me ha dicho que no tenemos que ser nuestros padres si no queremos serlo "._

_El alivio que corrió a través de Jace fue como un tsunami, pero todo lo que escapó de él fue una sola lágrima feliz que Clary limpió._

_"Vamos chicos. Jace, ayúdame con Alec ", ordenó Luke, sacando a los dos de su momento y poniéndolos en acción._

_Jace agarró las largas piernas de Alec mientras que Luke le agarró por las axilas y lo alzaron. Hodge condujo al grupo por el pasillo, todos teniendo cuidado de no tropezar con ningún agente caído. Clary se detuvo para recoger un par de armas y se las entregó a Hodge e Isabelle mientras avanzaban._

_"Hay una salida al este de aquí, pero estaríais caminando a plena luz del día. ¿Supongo que no teníais un plan de escape una vez que consiguierais sacar a las chicas?" Preguntó Hodge._

_"Al sur del edificio, en los árboles tenemos un helicóptero esperándonos", ofreció Luke. Era extraño trabajar con Hodge nuevamente después de todos estos años. No tenía ni idea de que los Lightwood lo conocieran, pero nuevamente, si tenían contacto con Valentine, siempre existía la posibilidad de que conocieran algunas de las caras que Luke conocía. Y Hodge ... habían sido amigos una vez, sabía cosas ... cosas que aún eran desconocidas para Valentine. Eso significaba que todos estos años, Hodge había estado escondiendo secretos por Luke y Jocelyn ... todavía había una parte de él en la que Luke podía confiar._

_"Eso es perfecto, sé un atajo para llevarnos a esa puerta, solo tenemos que ir por aquí", dijo Hodge, girando a la izquierda en el siguiente pasillo. "Si nos mantenemos en los bordes de las instalaciones, podremos para evitar chocar con nadie. Todos los científicos están en los laboratorios y oficinas, pero de todos modos apenas miran más allá de los portapapeles. La única pequeña alegría de trabajar en este lugar ha sido verlos chocar contra las paredes y romperse la nariz. De todos modos, la mitad de mi equipo de seguridad está en el suelo, por lo que el resto intentará extenderse para localizar a quienquiera que se haya metido con sus sistemas ", dijo, con un humor irónico que Luke recordó de su tiempo juntos hace años._

_Surcaron los pasillos, compitiendo contra un depredador invisible que sabían que eventualmente los alcanzaría. Su aliento salía en jadeos rápidos, el miedo les hacía sentir que no había suficiente oxígeno en el aire para llenar sus pulmones por completo._

_Fue entonces cuando Luke lo oyó._

_El sonido de pies golpeando por detrás de ellos, rápido. Y luego el eco de más que venían del frente reverberó en las paredes y lo hizo maldecir por lo bajo._

_"Hodge, ¿estamos cerca? ¡Se están acercando! "_

_"¡Ya casi llegamos, seguid corriendo!", Gritó Hodge, girándose para asegurarse de que todos los seguían. Su corazón se contrajo ante el miedo en los ojos de Jace, Izzy y Clary y le dolía ver a Alec tan joven. Demasiado joven para haber estado en las primeras líneas de esta manera. Si tan solo hubieran podido estar fuera de todo esto. Si tan solo tuviera tiempo de contarles el secreto de Valentine que había guardado durante ocho años ..._

_Si solo tuvieran tiempo de llegar a la habitación de estasis ... pero rechazó la idea, tenía que poner a estos niños a salvo primero. Les debía eso._

_Finalmente, se acercó a la puerta y buscó en su bolsillo la tarjeta de identificación y la pasó. La luz destelló roja._

_"¡Maldita sea, ya me han bloqueado! ¡Deben saber que os estoy ayudando! "Hodge maldijo._

_Luke asintió con la cabeza a Jace y los dos apoyaron suavemente a Alec contra la puerta, "Izzy, ayúdame a patear esto. Jace y Clary, ayudad a Hodge a detener a todos los guardias hasta que podamos abrir esta puerta", ordenó Luke, Isabelle ya tomando posición junto a él._

_Los pasos terminaron alrededor de ellos._

_"¡Patada!" **  
**_

_**¡** **Thud** **!**   
_

_"¡No se movió!"_

_"¡Otra vez!" **  
**_

_**¡** **Thud** **!**   
_

_"¡Se están acercando!" **  
**_

_**¡** **Thud** **!**   
_

_"Están demasiado cerca, incluso si abrimos la puerta, ¡estarán detrás nuestra!" **  
**_

_**¡** **Crack** **!**   
_

_Tan pronto como la puerta cayó de sus bisagras,_ _Luke se agachó y agarró un puñado de tela de Alec y_ _tiró de él fuera_ _, Jace se puso_ _al otro lado_ _y alzó el brazo de su hermano sobre su hombro para ayudarlo. Luke podía escuchar a Isabelle y a Clary más adelante, pero_ _no veía_ _a alguien._

_Volvió la cabeza para ver la espalda de Hodge en la puerta, todo su cuerpo envuelto en piedra._

_"_ _¡_ _Hodge! ¡Vamos! ",_ _Grit_ _ó Luke._

_Isabelle y Clary dejaron de correr para volverse y mirar._

_"¡No!_ _Corred_ _, los retendré ", gritó Hodge._

_"¡Hodge, ven con nosotros, por favor!" Isabelle gritó cuando las balas y los aturdidores comenzaron a rebotar en él._ _  
_

_L_ _o vio lanzarle una rápida mirada, con los ojos algo felices, "No, no esta vez. Mi trabajo era protegerte en ese entonces y no lo hice. ¡Esta es la única forma en que_ _podré redimirme_ _! ¡Toma a tu hermano, toma a Clary y Luke y corre!"_

_Isabelle sintió lágrimas en su_ _cara._ _Solo dándose cuenta_ _de que había empezado a llorar cuando Clary tiró de su brazo, instándola a correr. Finalmente, Isabelle se volvió y l_ _a_ _siguió, concediéndole a Hodge su deseo._

_Luke lanzó una mirada más a Hodge, aceptando su sacrificio por ellos antes de poner su preocupación por los dos muchachos con él en la vanguardia y comenzó a correr hacia delante, pero Hodge lo llamó una vez más cuando comenzó a moverse, con voz baja. Pero_ _fue como_ _un grito a su audi_ _ción_ _salvaje_ _._

_"Luke, sabe de Clary. Lo siento mucho."_

_Luke cerró los ojos y_ _se dirigió_ _hacia el bosque donde los esperaba el helicóptero._

........................................................................................................................ _  
_

_Cientos de balas rebotaban en él como palomitas de maíz, los aturdidores no hacen nada con su impenetrable piel, pero cada cosa que lo golpea en lugar de a esos increíbles niños que acaba de liberar es como una gota de lluvia del cielo que lo limpia de todos sus pecados._

_Esto es lo que debería haber hecho hace muchos años ..._

_Y cuando los agentes finalmente sacaron los explosivos, bueno ... la explosión fue como un trueno._

........................................................................................................................ **  
**

**Presente**

"Entonces, ¿está muerto?", Preguntó Simon en voz baja, con voz ronca a pesar de no haber hablado durante el relato de Luke.

Luke se encogió de hombros débilmente, "No puedo asegurarlo".

"¿Hicimos lo correcto dejándolo atrás?" Preguntó Isabelle, con lágrimas frescas cayendo por su hermosa cara.

Luke suspiró y miró al suelo, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos, "No puedo decir nada con seguridad sobre eso tampoco. Él y yo tenemos mucho por lo que expiar y no estaba dispuesto a quitarle esa oportunidad ".

Nadie comentó sobre la culpa aún sin nombre de Luke, el hecho de que conocía a Hodge todavía algo que Jace e Isabelle aún necesitaban tiempo para procesar. Seguramente significaba algo importante, pero estaban demasiado agotados emocionalmente como para comenzar a pensar o incluso preguntar sobre eso todavía.

La habitación quedó en silencio, cada persona perdida en sus propios pensamientos, cada una insegura a dónde ir desde aquí. Magnus no podía creer lo que veía cuando miró el reloj de la mesita de noche de Alec para ver que eran casi las 6 de la tarde. ¿Realmente solo había pasado un día y medio? Se sentía como si hubiera envejecido quinientos años solo en las últimas tres horas.

Luke vio que Magnus miraba el reloj y también miró la hora. Se apartó de la pared y levantó a Clary.

"Sé que todos estáis cansados, pero qué tipo de figura paterna sería si no os alimentara con golosinas antes de ir a la cama", bromeó y el ánimo mejoró de inmediato.

"Todo está perdonado cuando se trata de pizza", dijo Simon y también hizo que Isabelle se pusiera de pie.

Tanto Jace como Isabelle parecían vacilantes en abandonar la habitación, sus ojos y sus corazones seguían centrados en la figura inmóvil de la cama, pero Magnus les dio a cada uno una sonrisa alentadora "No os preocupéis por él, voy a vigilarle por vosotros si prometéis traerme una rebanada. Iré a buscaros en cuanto mueva un dedo. ¿Trato?"

Isabelle asintió con la cabeza y dejó que Simon la sacara de la habitación, dejando solo a Jace y Magnus a los pies de la cama de Alec.

Observó al joven que tenía delante de él, viéndose como un ciervo que se asustaría y huiría ante cualquier ruido fuerte. Su cara estaba desgarrada y tensa mientras miraba a su hermano yaciendo inmóvil en la cama, tan pálido como las sábanas en las que estaba envuelto. El corazón de Magnus dolía de comprensión por él, sabiendo exactamente lo que estaba pensando el rubio.

"Puedes tomar un descanso, Jace. No dejaré que nada le pase ", dijo Magnus con suavidad. Podía sentir la ansiedad aumentando en el rubio, los eventos del día alcanzándolo. Demonios, el día estaba alcanzando a Magnus también. Tanto para procesar y su mente se estaba ejecutando a la mitad de la memoria RAM requerida en este momento.

Jace mostró el peso del día sobre sus hombros, tan hundidos que parecía encorvado. El joven que estaba delante de él era alguien increíblemente querido para Alec y por lo tanto, sintió más de un tirón en su corazón.

"¿Jace? ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó, con voz suave.

Jace contuvo el aliento ante su nombre y apartó los ojos de donde yacía su hermano, "En realidad no. Estoy harto de ver a la gente herida por mi culpa. Clary e Iz ... Alec ... podrían haber sido asesinados por mi culpa. Eso no va a desaparecer mientras sea el hijo de Valentine. Tal vez Simon tenía razón y debería irme. Sería fácil para mí estar escondido solo. Sus vidas ya son difíciles y merecen tener algo de paz. Alec e Izzy se merecen eso y más. Sé que siguen diciendo que me aman y que no quieren que me vaya ... pero tal vez simplemente no se dan cuenta de cuánta carga soy. Tal vez estarían más felices después de que finalmente me fuera.

Magnus suspiró y se volvió para mirar de frente a Jace, agarrando los brazos del hombre con los suyos como para evitar físicamente que se escapara. "Puedo ver por donde vas. Esos no son pensamientos irrazonables, de hecho, están en el límite de lo lógico, pero las vidas no se pueden ejecutar con una lógica simple. No somos robots, ni siquiera somos animales en realidad. La humanidad es su propia marca de vida especial y son nuestras almas las que nos definen. La lógica nos dirá que será más fácil para nosotros si te vas ... pero nuestros corazones nos dirán exactamente lo contrario. Tus hermanos estarían devastados si los dejas ahora. Clary estaría devastada ... ". Magnus se calló, buscando en la cara de Jace un poco de comprensión.

Pero Jace negó con la cabeza como si rechazara la idea "Lo superarían una vez que se dieran cuenta de los problemas que habían tenido todos estos años".

"Jace ... ¿Puedo mostrarte algo? Bueno, "mostrar" no es exactamente la palabra correcta, pero no hay nada que realmente describa lo que hago, pero tengo algo que debes experimentar por ti mismo ".

El Elemental parecía extremadamente dudoso, pero asintió, su confianza en Magnus sorprendió al Psíquico. Sin embargo, Magnus mantuvo sus rasgos neutrales, sin dejarle saber que alguna vez dudó de la confianza de Jace hacia él y tocó con dos dedos anillados debajo de la franja de pelo en la frente de Jace ... y empujó.

No podía transferir imágenes o sonidos, todo lo que podía enviar a la mente de Jace era la pura y verdadera emoción de la memoria que había elegido. Estaba funcionando. Las lágrimas ya corrían por la cara de Jace y su respiración era jadeante, como si estuviera en una agonía física. Magnus dejó que fluyera a través de Jace durante menos de un minuto, alejándose bruscamente de una vez, la repentina ruptura causó que Jace cayera de rodillas jadeando por aire.

Jace lo miró de nuevo, con los ojos todavía rojos y llenos de lágrimas sin derramar, "¿Qué fue eso? Me sentí como ... como si estuviera perdiendo una parte de mi alma, como si me estuviera muriendo ".

Lentamente, Magnus se arrodilló frente a Jace, colocando una mano firme en su tembloroso hombro. "Eso era lo que Alec estaba sintiendo cuando pensó que estabas muerto. Fue esa explosión emocional la que creó la cúpula de madera que nos salvó a todos. Si eso es lo que Alec sintió al pensar que te habías ido ... imagina ahora cómo se sentiría si te fueras de verdad esta vez. Vivo o muerto, te habrás ido y estoy seguro de que su reacción sería muy similar. ¿Realmente querrías hacerle pasar por eso otra vez? ¿A Isabelle también? ¿Clary?"

Jace negó con la cabeza, con el pelo volando en su cara, "Nunca podría herirlos así".

"Entonces no huyas de ellos".

Le dio a Jace un momento para que se recobrara antes de ayudarlo a ponerse de pie y le dio una toalla mojada del baño de Alec para que se limpiara la cara. "Ahora ve a comer una pizza grasienta. ¡Te sentirás mejor y peor al mismo tiempo! "

Jace resopló, "Suena perfecto", dijo con su tono despreocupado normal, a pesar de la agitación confusa en su cerebro. Magnus supo sin preguntar que Jace finalmente estaba llegando a la determinación de quedarse, la firmeza se solidificó en su cerebro como algo que sabía que significaría que no tendría que preocuparse por que el Elemental huyera a corto plazo.

Magnus le dio una suave palmada en el hombro "Ahora, tráeme un poco de pizza antes de que tenga que empezar a desgarrar la habitación de Alexander tratando de encontrar su alijo de dulces que todos sabemos que ha guardado aquí".

Jace se rió y se dirigió hacia el pasillo, finalmente dejando a Magnus solo en la habitación.

Magnus movió silenciosamente una silla cerca de la cama de Alec, aunque estaba bastante seguro de que un concierto de Brittany Spears en su habitación no lo despertaría en este momento.

"Tengo que decirte, Alexander, que no me gusta este hábito tuyo. ¿Puedes intentar ... no lo sé, intentar regresar de una misión consciente por una vez? La cosa de la bella durmiente se está haciendo vieja ", bromeó Magnus al hombre dormido.

Ni siquiera se movió. _  
_

 _Bella durmiente de hecho_ , Magnus pensó para sí mismo mientras dejaba que sus ojos vagaran por los rasgos de la cara de Alec. ¿Era verdad que esta asombrosa criatura frente a él puede tener cálidos sentimientos difusos ... hacia él?

Continuó recordando ese momento una y otra vez en su cabeza, el momento exacto en que Alec dejó la furgoneta, tratando de captar esa sensación en sus dedos para poder girarlo, verificando que fuera cierto, pero seguía siendo difícil de alcanzar y fugaz, familiar y, sin embargo, completamente desconocido.

Alec se preocupaba por él, Magnus ahora lo sabía con seguridad. Incluso ahora frotaba la bellota entre los dedos, la superficie se estaba puliendo con el toqueteo constante de su pulgar. Era una prueba sólida de que Alec lo cuidaba, quería protegerlo. Entonces, ¿eso significaba que Alec quería más?

¿Qué significaría más para ellos?

Durante semanas, Magnus había querido más. ¡Más de todo! Más tiempo con él, más atención de él, más contacto de él ... solo ... más. Y ahora aquí estaba la evidencia física de que Alec puede querer más también.

Todo lo que quería estaba a su alcance, pero dudó en buscarlo ... porque había algo más que resonaba en su corazón, la misma sensación que había cimentado los pies de Jace en el suelo ahora hacía que Magnus quisiera correr y esconderse.

Cuidar de alguien tan profundamente ... Magnus lo ansiaba como lo temía. Tantas veces antes había hundido su mano en las llamas pensando que no se quemaría, que no dolería, pero siempre lo hacía. Llegar al fuego que él y Camille habían iniciado no solo le había dolido, sino que aún tenía las cicatrices de esa relación, sintiendo el dolor en sus huesos al solo pensar en lo que había pasado. Le dolía el corazón de indecisión. Realmente deseaba creer que Alec sería diferente. Quería sumergirse en el fuego una vez más, su pasado doloroso olvidado a medida que el frenesí de un nuevo amor comenzaba a hervir a fuego lento. Sin embargo, todavía estaba congelado y tenía tanto miedo de derretir la capa de hielo que lo había protegido durante tanto tiempo.

Alec era, por mucho, una de las personas más leales que Magnus había conocido, probablemente era una de las muchas razones por las que se sintió atraído por el Elemental más que nadie. Las personas leales no corrían, ¿quizá Alec sería el que no se iría debido a sus habilidades psíquicas?

Pero ... casi se fue. Hoy, Alec casi muere ... otra vez y solo lo conocía por unas semanas. Magnus casi se había quedado catatónico esos pocos minutos cuando no estaban seguros si Alec había sido asesinado por una bala perdida y esto era solo el mero brote de un romance creciente. Viven vidas increíblemente peligrosas, ¿qué evitaría que Alec lo dejara en medio de "hasta que la muerte nos separe"? ¿Qué pasaría si Magnus derritiera sus paredes y dejara entrar a alguien solo para perder todo lo que había soñado en cuestión de segundos?

Había sentido la devastación de Alec por casi perder a Jace, se había repetido en su mente durante las últimas semanas, como un disco rayado. Ese dolor ... asustó como fascinó a Magnus. Tener a alguien que te ame sería increíble. Ser alguien que amara tanto sería aterrador.

Nunca antes Magnus había caído tan fuerte, tan sorprendentemente rápido por alguien y la sola idea de perderlo todo, a través del abandono o la muerte era un miedo que Magnus estaba teniendo problemas para racionalizar en su cabeza.

Se estaba asfixiando y, sin embargo, anhelaba la cercanía al mismo tiempo.

Quería más, pero al mismo tiempo era demasiado.

La puerta se abrió con un chirrido detrás de él, Jace y Clary entrando a la habitación con pizza y sonrisas en sus caras.

"¡Oye, Magnus! ¡Te trajimos algo de comida!" Dijo Clary, pero Magnus ya estaba sacando su cuerpo de la silla y corriendo hacia la puerta.

"Me tengo que ir", susurró desesperadamente mientras empujaba a través de los dos mutantes, "Lo siento".

Con dos miradas de desconcierto y preocupación, Clary y Jace observaron cómo Magnus casi corría por el pasillo y se perdía de vista.


	16. Calidez.

Alec se despertó con un techo familiar por encima de él, que era reconfortante y un poco incómodo al mismo tiempo. Aunque estaba contento de despertarse en su nuevo dormitorio en la casa, no tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado hasta aquí. Lo último que podía recordar era el sonido de aturdidores y pistolas estallando alrededor de ellos y luego la oscuridad y ciertamente no pasó en su dormitorio. Entonces, ¿qué demonios había pasado?

Solo tuvo unos segundos más de confusión antes de que una gran cantidad de pelo volara sobre su cara cuando Isabelle se lanzó sobre su cuerpo, casi aplastando partes sensibles en el proceso. ¡Joder, su cuerpo estaba adolorido por todas partes! Era como si hubiera estirado demasiado todos los músculos de su cuerpo a la vez. Cada movimiento causó otra punzada. Pero aparte de eso ... estaba vivo.

"¡Alec! ¡Estaba muy preocupada! ¿Cómo te sientes?"

Alec se echó a reír mientras se sentaba, devolviendo suavemente el abrazo de Izzy antes de empujarla un poco para mirarla a la cara. "Estoy bien, me alegra ver que también estás bien".

"Sí, las cosas se veían un poco peliagudas allí, pero estamos en casa", dijo, las palabras sonaban brillantes, pero sus ojos no parecían coincidir.

"Izzy, ¿qué pasó? ¿Cómo volvimos aquí?" Preguntó él, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

"Espera, te lo contaré todo, pero Luke y Jace querían que les avisara en el momento en que te despertaras, creo que están en el laboratorio de ordenadores con Simon. ¡Ya vuelvo! ", Y salió corriendo, dejando a Alec solo. Muy solo.

¿Dónde estaba Magnus?

........................................................................................................................ _  
_

_Dentro_ _... paz ... Fuera ... paz ..._ _Dentro_ _... paz ... Fuera ... paz ..._

_... mierda._

Magnus gruñó y se lanzó de nuevo a la alfombra de hierba de la sala de meditación, con los brazos extendidos hacia un lado como una mosca aplastada. Por mucho que lo intentara, no podía encontrar la paz que normalmente sentía mientras meditaba. Cada vez que se acercaba a su olvido favorito, algo ... o realmente alguien, aparecía en su mente.

Tenía la esperanza de que al vaciar su mente por unos minutos, al menos le permitiera reiniciarse, ¡el objetivo era que se decidiera por lo que quería! No había funcionado y por su vida que Magnus no sabía qué hacer.

La culpa lo estaba devorando por dentro. Sabía que Alec había estado despierto por unas horas, lo sabía porque aunque quería pensar en algo más que en el hombre aún no podía alejar su radar emocional de esa habitación. Era como si su propia mutación se negara a permitir que Magnus dejara ir a Alec y la traición era increíblemente grosera. Bueno ... no es como si Magnus no estuviera siendo grosero, ni siquiera había ido a visitar al Elemental desde que había huido de la habitación la noche anterior.

La verdad era que quería ir. Quería correr allí y decirle a Alec lo preocupado que había estado, lo feliz que estaba de que estaba bien, besarlo sin sentido, pero simplemente no podía moverse. Esos muros cuidadosamente construidos que había estado construyendo lentamente desde la primera persona que lo había herido todavía estaban allí, aunque ahora se estaban agrietando y desmoronando gracias a cierto Elemental de las plantas. Como un gato herido, prefería esconderse debajo de un porche y alejarse en lugar de abandonar la seguridad del pequeño espacio que se había establecido para sí mismo.

Magnus suspiró y se incorporó, sus tristes ojos fijos en la ventana frente a él mientras admiraba el bosque. Los malditos árboles le recordaban a Alec también. El universo estaba conspirando contra él.

Escuchó el clic de la puerta detrás de él y suspiró "Galleta, tu preocupación es dulce, pero por favor solo déjame ser un viejo miserable solo", dijo sin darse la vuelta. Podía sentir una punzada de diversión entre la abrumadora preocupación y estaba a punto de voltearse para decirle a Clary que se fuera nuevamente, pero la voz que sonó en la habitación era cien por ciento masculina, definitivamente no era Clary.

"¿Viejo miserable? Magnus, ¿no tienes como ... veinte años o algo así? "

Magnus se giró, su mirada se posó en Alexander cuando se detuvo para quitarse los zapatos antes de entrar en la habitación. Se veía ... suave. Y afectuoso. Se acabaron los uniformes de agente y las pesadas botas. Alec estaba vestido con unos vaqueros sencillos y uno de sus suéteres más holgados, con el pelo completamente desordenado como si acabara de salir de la cama y se olvidó de mirar el espejo ... lo que probablemente era cierto si conocía a Alec lo suficientemente bien en este momento. Sin embargo, se movió lentamente, los calambres musculares después de lo del aturdidor todavía estaban en plena vigencia y eso hizo que Magnus quisiera envolverlo en una manta y volver a acostarlo.

Alec se acercó, se sentó en una de las otras almohadas al lado de Magnus y se recostó en sus brazos, su propia mirada en el bosque. Dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción y se quedó en silencio, sin esperar realmente a que Magnus respondiera a su pregunta, simplemente relajándose.

Los ojos de Magnus cayeron a sus manos en su regazo, tratando frenéticamente de pensar qué decir. Seguramente Alec estaría molesto de que no hubiera estado allí cuando se despertó. Sin embargo, no se veía ni se sentía molesto. Magnus tocó el aura de Alec, sintiendo preocupación, un poco de confusión, un poco de cariño ... y lo mismo que había sentido de él en la furgoneta. A eso le daba miedo ponerle un nombre.

"¿Cómo te sientes?", Preguntó Magnus en voz baja.

Alec lo miró, "Dolorido, un poco avergonzado, pero bien".

Magnus frunció el ceño, "¿Avergonzado?"

"Me quedé fuera de combate. Otra vez. Izzy dijo que Luke y Jace tuvieron que sacarme, "dijo Alec, su cuerpo temblando ante el pensamiento.

"Alec, fuiste golpeado por tres aturdidores, tienes suerte de estar vivo después de eso. Esa gran conmoción puede enviar a la mayoría al paro cardíaco ", dijo Magnus, regañándole ante sus palabras.

Alec se encogió de hombros como si no fuera un gran problema y eso hizo que Magnus se enfureciera. Tal vez enfadara. No, estaba molesto.

Se puso de pie, mirando a un aturdido Alec, "¡No actúes como si esto fuera casual! ¡Casi mueres, otra vez! Durante quince minutos estuve convencido de que tenían ... que estabas ... ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que eso hace a las personas que te rodean? ¿Sabes lo devastador que hubiera sido para Isabelle y Jace? Los amas y te preocupas tanto por ellos, ¿qué pasa cuando eso se acabe? ¿Qué les queda? No puedes simplemente caminar y decir las cosas que dices y luego desaparecer ".

"Magnus-"

"¡No!" Gritó Magnus, con lágrimas en sus ojos, "¡Dices que te importa, pero cómo puedes actuar de manera tan imprudente cuando hay personas que destruirías si las dejaras atrás!"

Alec se puso de pie, sus ojos tristes y tan cálidos, "Magnus, yo-"

"No puedes irte, no cuando estoy empezando a sentir de nuevo. Estoy tan cansado de estar adormecido ", exclamó Magnus, sintiendo que las lágrimas finalmente comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas en cálidas gotas. Cerró los ojos y sintió que dos fuertes manos apretaban sus brazos con fuerza y tiraban de él hacia un cálido abrazo. Magnus sintió que los brazos de Alec se envolvían alrededor de su torso, con una mano agarrando la parte posterior de su cuello mientras que la otra sujetaba la cintura del psíquico. Podía sentir la barbilla y la nariz de Alec enterrarse en su cuello y podía escuchar a Alec susurrándole al oído mientras lloraba.

"No voy a ninguna parte."

Y así ... los muros se derrumbaron.

Magnus se echó hacia atrás, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Alec y vieron la intensidad en ellos. Era hermoso. Era todo lo que siempre había deseado y todo lo que tenía que hacer era estirarse y tomarlo.

La mano de Alec todavía estaba su nuca, con el pulgar acariciando a lo largo de la línea del pelo. Magnus dejó que sus manos se arrastraran hacia arriba desde la cintura de Alec, dejó que se deslizaran sobre el pecho duro y subieron hasta apostarse a ambos lados de esa hermosa cara. Lo atrajo para darle un beso abrasador al que Alexander se lanzó con entusiasmo, sus labios juntándose por primera vez. Era cálido, dulce y todo lo que soñaba que podía ser y más.

Podía sentir las manos de Alec aferrarse a su camisa como si temiera que Magnus se alejara, la fuerte sensación de sus dedos clavándose haciendo que tuviera escalofríos por su espina dorsal. Magnus dejó que sus propias manos pasaran de la cara de Alec a su cuello, atrapándolo allí.

Haría todo lo posible para mantener a Alec con él mientras el tiempo lo permitiera.

"¿Serás mío?" Magnus jadeó la pregunta cuando finalmente se separaron para respirar, sus frentes descansando una contra la otra.

Alec asintió y sonrió mientras tragaba aire, "Mientras me quieras. ¿Eso te hace mío también?"

Magnus dejó escapar una risita y suspiró "Creo que de alguna manera siempre he sido tuyo. Me ha llevado demasiado tiempo encontrarte ".

"Estoy aquí ahora."

Sí, estaba aquí y Magnus se sintió abrumado al sentir la soledad que lo había oscurecido durante tanto tiempo, era como el sol saliendo de detrás de las nubes después de una lluvia matutina. Esa sensación irradiaba de Alec, tan cálida y acogedora. Magnus disfrutó de ello.

"Finalmente," susurró Magnus, haciendo que Alec se riera.

"Sí, seguro te tomaste tu tiempo viniendo a buscarnos. Aunque nos escondimos bastante bien. Quiero decir, no sé mucho sobre tus gustos, pero supongo que no irías a buscar a tu futuro novio a una caja de cartón en un callejón. O en un edificio habitado en su mayoría por prostitutas ", bromeó Alec mientras tiraba suavemente de Magnus hacia el suelo, colocando al psíquico entre sus piernas y dejándolo reclinarse contra su sólido pecho. El sol se estaba poniendo, iluminando la habitación con un brillo dorado que iluminaba su piel, haciéndolos parecer etéreos, ambos pensando que tan increíblemente afortunados eran por haber encontrado a alguien tan hermoso y tan especial.

Magnus se echó a reír "¿Qué tal si la gente nos pregunta cómo nos conocimos, simplemente decimos 'en una tienda de flores'? Eso está obligado a traer muchas menos consultas. Aunque, sí, creo que les diré cómo te tuve en mis brazos en cuestión de minutos. Fuiste tan fácil, Alexander."

"Magnus, estaba inconsciente".

"Deja esa parte fuera, querido. No quiero que suene demasiado escandaloso. Piensa en los niños "

Alec se rió entre dientes, "¿Ya estás pensando en los niños?"

"No, solo estaba refiriéndome a Simon y Clary. Muy impresionables. No les des un centímetro, tomarán un kilómetro. Son unos alborotadores, los dos."

Alec asintió, su cara llena de seriedad burlona, "Entonces supongo que tendremos nuestras manos llenas. Te estás olvidando de Jace e Izzy ".

Magnus jadeó dramáticamente, con una mano sobre su pecho, "¡Lo había olvidado! Nos han superado en número, ¿qué vamos a hacer? "

Alec pareció pensarlo un momento antes de responder "Pídele a Luke que cuide de los niños mientras me llevas a una cita".

Magnus resopló y asintió con la cabeza contra el pecho de Alec, "Trato".


	17. Recordando.

Habían pasado algunos días desde que todo el equipo había regresado a casa, Luke les dio a todos unos días de descanso para recuperarse de esa misión desastrosa antes de que volvieran a sus responsabilidades. Podía ver cómo cada uno de ellos era cazado de alguna manera por lo que había ocurrido en un período de tiempo tan corto y Luke solo quería ver a estos jóvenes verse de su edad por una vez y no exhaustos, cansados y agobiados.

Jace había sido tímido durante el primer o segundo día, como si esperara que todos cambiaran de opinión repentinamente sobre su permanencia en la casa, pero finalmente comenzó a recuperarse después de que Simon le diera una oportunidad en forma de mando de juego, preguntando si quería jugar algunos videojuegos. Esto, por supuesto, había llevado a algunas rondas de Mario Kart alarmantemente competitivas, pero Luke estaba feliz de ver que todos se llevaban bien. Incluso si dio lugar a que tuviera que arbitrar algunos juegos.

Alec le había preguntado a Jace sobre Valentine lo más amablemente que podía, queriendo saber si había sido herido durante su visita y si podía ayudar, pero Jace se había encogido de hombros. Dijo que no lo habían tocado y que estaría bien, pero Alec supo gracias a Magnus que las pesadillas de Jace habían regresado, las que lo habían atormentado durante años después de haber huido de la instalación. El psíquico podía sentir los terrores nocturnos a través de las paredes mientras todos dormían e informó rápidamente a la persona que mejor sabía qué hacer.

Entonces, cuatro noches después de que regresaron, Alec se despertó cuando alguien llamó a la puerta de su habitación.

"Pasa", le dijo adormilado.

Magnus asomó la cabeza, con la cara y el pelo desprovistos de todo producto y la vista hizo que Alec sonriera con cariño. Amaba esa cara. Aunque habían sido casi inseparables los últimos días, todavía estaban trabajando para compartir una cama otra vez, Magnus insistiendo en que quería tomarse las cosas con calma para no asustar a Alec. Una idea ridícula, había pensado para sí mismo, pero accedió a no presionar la relación demasiado fuerte, demasiado rápido. Además, compartir una cama con tu novio tenía muchas más expectativas que la participación platónica que había tenido antes. Expectativas que Alec se admitía a sí mismo para las que no estaba preparado del todo.

"Está pasando otra vez", susurró Magnus mientras caminaba hacia adelante para sentarse en el borde de la cama de Alec, "¿Vas a ir a hablar con él?"

Lentamente, Alec se sentó y se pasó una mano por la cara como si intentara quitarse el sueño. "Sí, voy, solo trato de recordar qué año es primero".

Magnus se echó a reír. "Está bien, buena suerte y avísame si necesitas algo", dijo y se levantó para irse, pero se detuvo cuando sintió que Alec agarraba su muñeca y lo tiraba suavemente hacia la cama.

"Espera, necesito algo antes de que te vayas", dijo, tirando de Magnus para un profundo beso que sacó un gemido del psíquico justo antes de que Alec se retirara con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Está bien, estoy bien ahora, puedes volver a la cama".

Con un giro de sus ojos, Magnus se levantó de nuevo, esta vez con Alec detrás de él.

"Como si pudiera volver a dormir después de eso. No importa que mi novio esté a punto de colarse en la habitación de otro hombre. ¿En qué diablos me metí?"

Alec se rió entre dientes y lo empujó suavemente hacia su propia habitación, "Mantendré mis manos para mí solo, lo prometo. Regresa a la cama."

Una vez que la puerta de Magnus finalmente se cerró, Alec inspiró profundamente y caminó hacia la puerta a su izquierda, tocando suavemente y gritando, "¿Jace?"

Sin respuesta.

Alec presionó su oreja contra la puerta y escuchó sonidos de angustia desde dentro. Con cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido, abrió lentamente la puerta y miró hacia dentro para ver a Jace enredado en sus sábanas, el sudor cubría su cuerpo con un brillo donde sus pantalones para dormir no le cubrían. Se le escapaban suaves gemidos y gritos, cada ruido hizo que el corazón de Alec se agitara de compasión, casi como si pudiera sentir el mismo dolor en su alma.

"Jace," le llamó suavemente mientras se movía hacia la cama.

El rubio no lo escuchó, todavía atrapado en cualquier pesadilla que tuviera sus garras en él. Más determinado, Alec se sentó en el borde y extendió una mano para agarrar un hombro, sacudiéndolo mientras gritaba "Oye, despiértate. Es solo un mal sueño, estás a salvo. Todos estamos a salvo ... "siguió temblando hasta que finalmente Jace dio un grito ahogado, sus ojos cayeron sobre su hermano a su lado.

"¿Alec?"

"Sí, quería comprobarte. Parece que tuviste un mal sueño ... ¿son los mismos que antes? ", Preguntó Alec vacilante. Los sueños de antes eran algo de lo que no habían hablado durante mucho tiempo. Los peores fueron justo después de que Max murió, la culpa se convirtió en el monstruo en la cabeza de Jace en la noche.

Jace asintió, tratando de contener las lágrimas, "No sé por qué están regresando".

"Tal vez fue estar cerca de Valentine de nuevo. Tendría sentido y sería comprensible. Demonios, casi esperaba que volvieras tan dañado como cuando te conocí en las instalaciones, "ofreció Alec, pero Jace negó con la cabeza.

"Ver a Valentine fue doloroso, pero creo que me he vuelto más fuerte desde la última vez que lo vimos. Solo éramos niños, fue fácil para mí pensar en él como un demonio gigante malvado durante todos estos años, pero viéndolo ahora como adulto ... parece mucho más pequeño de lo que recuerdo y sé que solo es un hombre. Retorcido e inteligente, pero solo un hombre. Creo que ahora tengo menos miedo de él que antes ya que no solo os tengo a ti e Iz, sino a los demás, todos también me respaldáis. Es algo que Valentine nunca ha tenido, verdadera lealtad y amigos. Así que no, no creo que me esté causando estas pesadillas ", dijo Jace mientras frotaba sus manos arriba y abajo de sus brazos desnudos como si tuviera frío," simplemente no puedo sacar a Max de mi cabeza ".

Alec frunció el ceño, "Sé lo que quieres decir. ¿Recuerdas cómo te conté sobre las cápsulas de estasis? Vi a un niño en uno de ellos ... juro que se parecía mucho a Max. Cada vez que cierro los ojos, parece que no puedo sacar la imagen de mi cabeza. Estar allí ... ¿debe haber provocado algo en nosotros, tal vez?"

Jace resopló, "Y aquí pensaba que estarías fantaseando con Magnus".

Se rió más fuerte cuando vio la mirada menos que impresionada de Alec.

"Y pensar que salí de la cama para consolar tu ingrato culo", dijo Alec mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama, con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Jace.

Jace se rió entre dientes y se recostó en sus almohadas, ambos hermanos contemplando el oscuro techo perdidos en sus recuerdos del Lightwood más joven. No pasaba un día sin que Alec no extrañara a Max o pensara en lo que estaría haciendo si aún estuviera vivo.

"¿Magnus sabe que estás aquí? Odiaría ponerlo celoso ", dijo Jace. Estaba demasiado oscuro para que Alec viera su cara, pero sabía que habría una sonrisa en ella.

"Lo sabe. Le hice una promesa tácita de atarte con vides si intentas algo ".

"Pervertido."

Alec resopló, "Cállate. Cierra los ojos y vete a dormir para que pueda volver a mi propia cama ".

"Como desees, mi pequeño arbusto".

........................................................................................................................

No podía dormir. Tres noches ahora y aún no había podido echar una cabezada. Fueron sus capacidades de Salvaje las que le permitieron funcionar normalmente lo suficiente para que nadie lo notara y sus habilidades de maquillaje para ocultar las marcas oscuras que crecían bajo sus ojos.

Ese olor ... el que olió en Alec en la celda, ¡no podía sacarlo de su mente! Pasó cada momento sola tratando de adivinar de dónde podía recordarlo, pero nada surgió como una coincidencia.

Se enorgullecía de poder identificar por dónde había caminado Alec ese día basándose en el olor de sus zapatos, ¡pero no podía ubicar este único aroma!

El dojo era el mejor lugar para que librara sus frustraciones, lejos de las habitaciones de los otros donde todos estaban dormidos. Durante horas, había estado ejercitándose con un pobre saco de boxeo, haciendo todo lo posible para pensar en nada más que patear, golpear, patear, patear, golpear ... estaba funcionando un poco, pero estaba muy cansada. No dormir encima de trabajar su cuerpo hasta los límites era demasiado.

Golpeó el saco una última vez antes de caer de rodillas, jadeando por aire y goteando sudor.

"¿Tienes problemas para dormir?"

Se giró, sorprendida de ver a Luke entrar en el dojo.

"Luke, no te oí venir", dijo.

Luke asintió, caminó hacia donde estaba y se sentó a su lado, "No es como que no puedas escuchar a alguien venir. Normalmente es una de las ventajas de ser un Salvaje. Para uno de los nuestros, que alguien se les acerque así, solo puede significar que algo te está molestando bastante. ¿Quieres hablar acerca de ello?"

Isabelle agachó la cabeza, un poco avergonzada de haber dejado que algo la molestara lo suficiente como para distraerla. Luke siendo su mentor solo lo hizo más embarazoso.

"No puedo dormir. Capté un olor en Alec cuando huíamos de los hombres de Valentine y ya no puedo pensar en otra cosa. Me está volviendo loca, como si supiera que debería ser capaz de identificar cualquier olor que me sea familiar en segundos, pero este ... este no tiene ningún sentido ", dijo con amargura.

"¿No tiene sentido cómo?"

"Huele mal. No como si fuera malo, sino más bien como si no perteneciera, como si no existiera ".

Las cejas de Luke se alzaron, "Ahora eso suena extraño. Si no sabes qué es, ¿cómo puedes saber que no debería existir? "

Izzy se encogió de hombros mientras miraba hacia fuera, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras pensaba en eso, "No lo sé".

Luke murmuró para sí mismo "He oído hablar de estudios realizados que dicen que el olfato tiene el mejor recuerdo de todos los sentidos, que puedes oler algo que no has olido desde la infancia y recordarás exactamente dónde estabas, las vistas y los sonidos a tu alrededor ... ¿por qué no intentas recrear el olor en tu cabeza y ver a dónde te lleva? "

Le sonaba extraño, pero intentaría cualquier cosa para identificarlo en este punto, así que cerró los ojos y recordó el momento en que corrió hacia Alec, el momento en que captó el olor de su camisa.

No olía mal allí, como si fuera una vez normal que esa esencia se pegara a su hermano. ¿Pero por qué?

Respiró ...

_Estaba en las instalaciones de nuevo, podía sentir la bata del hospital sobre su piel, sus pies descalzos sobre el suelo embaldosado debajo de ella mientras caminaba por un pasillo. Podía escuchar el zumbido de las luces fluorescentes baratas sobre ella y oler el limpiador antiséptico que usaban, que había hecho que su nariz le hiciera cosquillas durante años. Este lugar nunca estaba completamente tranquilo, siempre una máquina zumbando, un niño llorando o una enfermera hablando. A veces, Isabelle deseaba poder arrancarse los oídos, cansada de no poder cerrar completamente este mundo._

_Recordó sentir un destello de felicidad y emoción mientras pasaba sigilosamente por la sala de enfermeras, dirigiéndose a su pequeño lugar secreto que nadie conocía. Estarían allí esperándola._

_Encontró el lugar y miró y escuchó en cada dirección del pasillo antes de agacharse para separar la rejilla de la pared, gatear y ponerla de nuevo detrás de ella._

_Recordó el frío y polvoriento metal raspar sus rodillas mientras avanzaba lentamente. Recordó contar las rejillas mientras continuaba. Una ... dos ... tres ... cuatro ... cinco._

_En la sexta se detuvo, empujó la rejilla y la dejó caer, viendo las caras sonrientes de Alec y Jace más jóvenes, sentados juntos en el suelo, leyendo un cómic, las páginas extendidas sobre sus dos regazos, sus cabezas casi tocándose en el esfuerzo por alcanzar a leerlo al mismo tiempo. Ella les devolvió la sonrisa._

_Luego sintió que algo se estrellaba contra sus piernas y miró hacia abajo con una sonrisa cariñosa mientras su hermano menor la miraba, sus ojos marrones brillaban._

_Max ..._

Los ojos de Izzy se abrieron de golpe, "¡Oh Dios mío, Max!"

........................................................................................................................

Simon gimió y se frotó los ojos llorosos, ambos doloridos por las horas mirando la pantalla del ordenador. Había estado revisando la base de datos por lo que parecían años, pero en realidad solo habían sido las últimas nueve horas. Sin preocupaciones, Simon hizo campañas de videojuegos más tiempo muchas veces. Cinco bebidas energéticas y algunos Cheetos y estaría bien para estar por otras cinco.

Desafortunadamente, esto no era tan entretenido.

Estaba empezando a reunir finalmente algunas pistas prometedoras para misiones para ellos, ahora con una gran carpeta de historias de pacientes para elegir. No era perfecto, pero probablemente estaba a unas pocas semanas de un buen motor de búsqueda y esto es lo que tendría que hacer hasta entonces.

 _Dos enlaces más y luego me iré a dormir_ , se prometió a sí mismo.

El siguiente enlace que abrió fue una lista de las enfermeras registradas, no útil en este momento, pero nunca se sabe cuándo algo así podría ser útil, por lo que Simon archivó eso.

Uno mas...

Era un perfil de paciente, lo notó y sonrió brillantemente cuando apareció una cara joven y muy familiar.

"Hey, es Clary", se dijo a sí mismo, riendo con cariño mientras observaba cuántas pecas solía tener. Estaba a punto de guardarlo para mostrárselo mañana cuando algo llamó su atención. Leyó la pequeña nota dos veces. Luego, dos veces más antes de que se derrumbara contra su silla, moviendo las manos hacia su pelo para tirar de sus rizos.

"¡Oh, mierda, tienes que estar bromeando!"


End file.
